Naruto: The Lightning Thief
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: A Orchid with eyes of pale jade watches the lightning cutting scarecrow. With the blue light blazing, can she defend everyone around her, even herself with the Scarecrow? KakashiOC
1. Introducing Team Back Up

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy. FYI, this starts the day before the test Kakashi gives Team Seven.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: Jade is worth double its weight in Gold.**

A woman dressed in a short blood red kimono that ended mid-thigh; you could see the black shorts peek from the under the kimono, the long sleeves belled ending just below her knees. A black cloth obi was wrapped around her waist tied with a thick red cord. A short black katana was tied to her left hip with a second red cord, just below the one holding her obi.

The collar hung off her shoulders exposing the black mesh top underneath that traveled up her neck. Her cleavage seductively peeked out at anyone who gave her a glance. Her Konoha Leaf head band was tied around her neck, hanging loosely, much like a long necklace. A black mesh face mask covered up to the bridge of her nose, only exposing the upper part of her face. Her pale, stone jade, pupil-less eyes. Her moonlight white, slightly wavy hair hung around her light a soft curtain down her back, ending at her waist. Her high clogs clicked as she got comfortable leaning against the railing behind her.

She was smiling at the three graduated Academy students that sat before here; they were staring at her, "So tell me about yourselves. What are your names? Your Hobbies, Dreams, Likes, Dislikes, and things like that. Let's start with you on the right," She asked them as she crossed her arms.

Three exchanged looks and the one on the right stood up, it was a girl with snowy white, her deep plum pupil-less eyes glanced over the older woman before her.

"I am Ran Yuka. My hobbies consist of training with my big sister, drawing, reading, and other things. My likes are the same, my dislikes are stupid, loud mouth people who don't know when to shut up. My dream is to become one of the top ninjutsu specialists in the whole Fire Nation." She said, bowed slightly and sat down.

She wore simple black pants that puff out at her knees due to the way she wrapped the plum bandages around her legs, from her feet to her knees. The clogs clicked against the stone as she sat down. She wrapped matching plum bandages up from her waist to right under bust line, a black long sleeve-half turtleneck shirt. She wore a cropped sleeveless blue jean jacket; on the back of the jack was a white orchid insignia.

Yuka glanced to her right, "You're next, big boy." She said with a smirk.

The boy in the middle laughed as he stood, "I am Aoi Hajime, My hobbies are painting, kendo, archery, and reading. I have a lot of likes, it'll take to long to tell about it. Dislikes are the same. My dream is to something is to restore my family back to its noble rank." He said.

He was the simplest dressed of the four, he was black pants and matching shirt. A white vest that matching the common Jōnin's vest, only most of the Jōnin wore; which their new sensei before them wasn't wearing. A blue flame was imprinted in the middle of the jacket and sat down with a loud plop.

The woman before them smirked, 'He turned out much better than I thought he would. The same for Yuka. Now, what about him.' She thought to herself.

The last one stood, he wore deep blue pants, wrapped up to his knees with white bandages. He wore a high collar jacket, much like Shino's expect it was deep blue with no sleeves, white bandages wrapped around his hands traveling up to elbows. He had very spiky black hair and his headband wrapped around his forehead amplified it more.

His honey golden brown eyes just gave a lazy glance to his teacher, "My name is Tatsuo Tamatsu. As for my hobbies, I have a few. And my dream is to become one of the strongest nin in the world." He said, bowed, and that was it. On his vest's collar was a small dragon insignia.

"How about you, Teach? You haven't told us who you were." Said Yuka.

The woman smirked, "My name is Ran Kiyomi." She said, Yuka stared; her right eye twitched, mixed with shock and annoyance that her older sibling was standing before her, "My hobbies are reading, drawing, having fun, archery, swimming, and laughing it up with a good friend. My likes and dislikes are something of my concern. My dream has already been achieved and I'm continuing today working on bettering my dream." She said smiling under face mask.

The three exchanged looks with Yuka, "Your sister is our teacher! Dude! That's awesome!" Said Hajime as he looked to Yuka.

"That doesn't mean she won't be easy on us, Hajime." She said looking to her sister, looking slightly unhappy about it, grumbling.

"What?!" He said, and turned to Kiyomi.

"Bingo Bingo, Yuka-chan! She is quite right, Hajime-chan," She said cheerfully, raising her hand up with only her index finger extended, "And the first mission is the toughest due to the fact that you are being tested with Team Seven." She said.

The cheerful expression flickered across her face and then abruptly turned into a serious one, "But I do have something to tell you. Of the thirty members of your graduating class, only twelve of you will be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen have to go back to the Academy for more training. The test we are going to perform has a success rate of thirty-four percent."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yuka and Hajime.

Tamatsu sighed, "Meaning there is a sixty-six percent of failure." He said.

"That doesn't matter! We've been through enough hell getting here. We're going to past this bullshit test and shove it back in your damn face, Kiyomi-sensei!" Snapped Yuka.

Kiyomi smirked threw her cloth mask, 'I bet you will, Yuka.' She thought. Kiyomi removed herself from the railing, moving towards her students as she spoke, "I will see you tomorrow at this place." She said as she handed them each a paper, "Memorize its contents and don't be late. Oh and I highly advise not to eat any food before the test, that is unless you enjoy seeing it twice."

They bowed and she left in a swirl of white orchid petals.

Kiyomi appeared on near by rooftop; hearing a older male voice explain the failure rate much like she did with her students, but in a slightly darker than her's. After that he left and she followed.

She landed down on the street below next to him with ease, "This is going to be fun, Kakashi. You have the Uchiha boy and the Uzumaki boy. While I have my little sister and that Tatsuo boy." She said and they walked into the tea restaurant.

He grunted as he sat down, "It might. We'll see how they do tomorrow. You did tell them not to eat anything, correct?" He said and ordered the tea.

"Yes, like we agreed. And also, as we agreed; I'm staying at your place tonight so I won't get hounded by my sister about this exercise." She said and watched the waitress pour out their tea. She took the china cup before Kakashi noticed her mask down, in one swift motion finish that cup of tea and placed the mask back on, and begun pouring herself another cup.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "You almost sound like you staying at my house was a death sentence, Kiyomi," He chuckled.

"Hn. If anything, it is, Kakashi, because it gives you the chance to see my face. Which, you can kiss my ass on that." She said taking another drink.

"I already did that remember?" He said and then laughed when she spewed out her tea. Kakashi nearly swore that he saw a rainbow.

* * *

**Okay, my sister asked me to make a Naruto fanfiction. So here it is. Tell me what you think. **

**Note: I had to revise this chapter because there was holes and errors. I'll have the next chapter up soon, but my laptop died on me so I have to wait till its fixed to get that chapter up, which should be in about a week or so.**


	2. A Scarecrow Night, Twice The Test

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy. FYI, this starts the day before the test Kakashi gives Team Seven.**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously!_**

_"Yes, like we agreed. And also, as we agreed; I'm staying at your place tonight so I won't get hounded by my sister about this exercise." She said and watched the waitress pour out their tea. She took the china cup before Kakashi noticed her mask down, in one swift motion finish that cup of tea and placed the mask back on, and begun pouring herself another cup._

_Kakashi smirked under his mask, "You almost sound like you staying at my house was a death sentence, Kiyomi," He chuckled._

_"Hn. If anything, it is, Kakashi, because it gives you the chance to see my face. Which, you can kiss my ass on that." She said taking another drink._

_"I already did that remember?" He said and then laughed when she spewed out her tea. Kakashi nearly swore that he saw a rainbow._

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Night With A Scarecrow; Twice The Test, Twice The Difficulty!  
**

Kiyomi glared at the sliver haired Jōnin before her as tea dripped from her mask covered chin. A low, deep growl erupted from her throat as she stood up, heading to the restroom to clean herself up. Kakashi laughed at her expressions. '_She is fun to tease. She shouldn't make it so easy._' Thought Kakashi as he waited for her to return. Once she did, he took note that she wore a darker colored mask, than her previous black mesh one. Kakashi paid for the tea and they both walked further down the street, Kiyomi broke the sliecne between them.

"So was that your turn to pay for the tea or was that payback for ditching me when you went after that new Icha Icha book?" She said, eyes closed, a smirked graced her covered lips.

Kakashi looked at her, "I didn't ditch you!" He said.

"Of course not. Then why don't you have your new book?" She said, looking up at him, eyes still closed.

"Because they were sold out."

Kiyomi laughed, "See! You admit! You did ditch me!" She said.

"No! I just was on my way to meet you at the tea house and I saw that Icha Icha's new book was out and I waited in line, but by the time I got to the tea house to meet you, the tea hostess said you already left." He explained.

"Because I got annoyed! I left at Ten Thirty at night, you ass!" She snapped, "Fine. Then I'm not giving you your friendship gift."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Friendship gift?" He said.

"Yes! A friendship gift. Marking that we survived the hardships of the previous year and still friends!" She said.

Kakashi leaned on her slightly, "What is it?" He mused.

Kiyomi shoulder shoved him away from her, "Why should you care? You would rather go after a book than spend time with your friend." She said, sounding slightly hurt.

Kakashi sighed, "Come on, Kiyomi. You know I wouldn't replace my friends for a book." He said and stopped in his tracks.

Kiyomi laughed and jogged slightly a head of him; quickly turning around to face him. A smirk creased through her mask, a small puff of curling smoke appeared from behind her back.

Kakashi tilted his head; crossing his arms, "What are you playing at, Kiyomi?" He said.

Kiyomi laughed, "No games. Just getting your gift!" She said; as she placed the gift in front of her, "The new book of Icha Icha! Icha Icha Paradise!"

Kakashi stared at her, his one visible deep brown eye twitched at her, "How?!" He said.

Kiyomi turned away, her back to him, "I had it pre-ordered from Jiraiya himself. I even had him sign it as apart of the gift." She said.

Kakashi took a couple steps where the book was in reaching distance, but Kiyomi yanked it away before he could take it. Kiyomi opened her mouth to speak, but she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Kiyomi sighed and tossed him the book, "I got to go do something really important, Kakashi. I'll meet you back at your apartment. Ja!"

And with that she disappeared in a swirl of white orchid petals. Kakashi caught the book with ease and glanced at the place Kiyomi once stood. Kakashi sighed and glanced behind him, seeing that the sun was setting, but what reminded her to do something. Then that's when he saw a calender in a near by shop. It had X's marking each passed day. Today was February Tenth. Obito's would-be birthday if he was alive.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, eyeing the calender and vanished. He appeared at the stone memorial, landing in a nearby tree, seeing Kiyomi set a rather large bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots and White Orchids. He saw her mouth move, but he couldn't hear the words; she was speaking too soft for him to. Pakkun jumped up on top of the stone and spoke to her, she laughed, jerking her head away to signal for her and Pakkun to leave.

Kakashi waited till they were gone before he went down, seeing she had set the bouquet down and set a small letter inside the bouquet. Kakashi picked the note out, reading it aloud, "'_I'll never forget you._' She always liked hanging around you, didn't she, Obito." He said, placing the card back. Kakashi let out a heaved sigh, "Happy birthday, Obito." He said and left.

Paakun was waiting for him outside his apartment, "About time you got here. I was beginning to wonder if I should stay with Kiyomi more. I always loved her cooking. She knows how to spoil a dog." Mused Pakkun.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "She bought you dinner again, didn't she?" He said.

"So if she did. It was good to have beef made like a human's meal once in a while." Said Pakkun and went on his way.

Kakashi laughed and went upstairs to the upper part of the apartment complexes. When he unlocked and went inside, his scenes was greeted by something cooking and smelled great. He noticed Kiyomi had brought two bags and had set the next to the couch in his living room. He went to the kitchen, poking his head in, only to have a wooden spoon thrown at him and her cuss at him to get out and wait in the living room. He shrugged it off and went to read his new book.

About a half hour later, Kiyomi emerged from the kitchen wearing loosing black pants and a tight tank top, with an apron over it. Her mask was still up and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She brought out a large tray and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. Two medium sized bowls filled with eggplant miso soup rested next to their own plate of Nikujaga and a small plate holding a salt-broiled saury. Kakashi stared at the spread in front of him as Kiyomi poured his and her cup of spring tea. She sat down at the opposite of of the couch and begun eating, Kakashi looked to her when she took a bite of her fish.

Feeling his eyes, Kiyomi swallowed, "What?" She said, "Is this not to your liking?"

Kakashi waved his hands at her, defensively, "It's not that, Kiyomi! Its just you went out of your way, you got things that I like that I know you don't eat very often." He explained.

Kiyomi shrugged, "Eh. I need to lay off a lot of the fried things anyway. Plus, I like eggplant miso soup, along with the Nikijaga. Not so much the fish though, a little bland I think. I need to add some more flavoring next time I cook it." She said, then spoke her thoughts on the food.

Kakashi smiled, "Who told you I like this anyway?" He asked.

"You wouldn't like it, if I told you." She said and took a bite of the fish, softly chewing.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Obito and Rin did. A long time ago." She said and that was the end of the conversation about the food.

Kakashi cleaned the dishes, which was only the one they ate from, she was rather clean about herself. He never had to complain about her spending the night at his place unlike Gai or Genma. She would clean the apartment if the disorder was clearly out of hand or he was gone and she had nothing better to do. He even recalled the time she found one of his books had got damaged and she went a replaced it, even had Jiraiya deliver it to her.

Kakashi heard water running from the next room over, meaning she decided to take a bath. A smile traced itself through his mask, that means she was without her mask. He remember what she looked like a a kid, since he got a picture of her to prove it, but after she left the ANBU; she kept that mesh mask on ever since. He always wondered why. Kiyomi finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom, nearly colliding with Kakashi.

"Ass. What do you want?" She hissed. Kiyomi was standing in front of him drying her hair, with only her mask and a towel on.

"Nothing. Just seeing if you're done yet so I may be able to take a shower this month." He said.

She threw the wet towel at him that she was using to dry her hair; of course, he caught it. She went to the living room and got changed. Kakashi came out of the shower, changed in to something more comfortable, and met her back in the living room to find her sprawled out on the couch. Her hair braided and she completely 'dead' to the world around her. Kakashi grabbed the thick blanket, placed her more securely on the couch, and put the blanket over her. He noticed in her hand, she barely held a small brown leather book, taking it from her, he flipped threw the pages finding that each page held a picture with each a small footnote.

Mainly contained of ones she would sneak of him. The recent one was from the last years' Founder's Day Festival. She practically begged him for that photo, since he forget to get her a birthday gift. Gai tried getting the picture, but she was stepping on him to keep him out. She wore a blue with white cranes and a mountain background furisode; since all the other kimono was sold out. He wore a plain forest green kimono. He remember how angry she was about that. It was funny to watch her expressions.

This book contained all her memories she had of him and Obito. He flipped to the first picture, which was of his former team. Obito trying to grab the camera with a goofy grin on his face. Rin was scolding at him right next to Kakashi. The Fourth Hokage was leaning against a tree laughing. Kiyomi must have been the one that took the picture since she wasn't in the photograph.

Kakashi closed the small book and set it on the coffee table, "Night Ki." He said and left the room.

"Night Ka." She muttered and rolled over.

*~*

Kiyomi woke up right at first light, she stretched out her tired body. Popping any bones and pulling her muscles out of their sift places. She went into the kitchen, put on the apron, and begun working on breakfast. Kiyomi heard a light scratching at the door, she quickly went to let Pakkun in.

"Morning, Pakkun. I have your breakfast all set for you to eat in your bowl." She mused.

"Thank you, Kiyomi." He said and begun to eat.

Setting the finished food down on the coffee table like last night, Kiyomi went to wake the sleeping Scarecrow. She knocked lightly first, no answer. Knocked once more, again no answer. She opened his door and saw the Scarecrow Jōnin was sleeping soundly. She went over to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

His mismatched eyes met her jade ones, "Morning, Sleepy-head. Breakfast is ready when you are." She said and left, not even borthering trying to see his face. Kakashi sat up, knocking off the covers from his upper body, hurriedly covering his face and realized that she could have pulled down the covers and see his face. '_Why didn't she? Weird girl._' Thought Kakashi. Kakashi got dressed and met her in the living room. She was almost finished by the time he got there.

"I'm going to train a bit before we deal with our underlings. I need to wake up better than I did. Oh, just so you know, I didn't look." She said and got up, and then left. Kakashi ate alone and to his thoughts. Kakashi finished his breakfast and went outside for a bit on his balcony, only to be greeted by a swirl of petals and a appearing-out-of-thin-air Kiyomi.

"They're there now. Waiting for us to show up." She said as she leaned against the railing, crossing her arms.

"Eh. They can wait. I just finished eating." He said.

"I cooked that meal well over two hours ago, Kakashi. Don't tell me you let it get cold because you were reading Icha Icha Paradise!" She said.

"If I said no I would be lying." He stated.

"Damn it Kakashi!" She snapped. He laughed at her.

*~*_One Hour Later_*~*

"Good Morning class!" Said Kakashi and Kiyomi in union.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Snarled Naruto, Sakura, Hajime, and Yuka.

Kiyomi laughed, "Yeah. We kind of got lost on the way here." She noted Kiyomi was not wearing her usual attire, but her Jōnin one.

'_Something's up if Kiyomi-nii is wearing her Jōnin outfit. I better tell Hajime and Tamatsu._' Thought Yuka.

"You three are being tested with them also, so listen up!" Snapped Kiyomi. Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu nodded.

Kakashi went over and set a alarm clock on top of the middle tree stump, he set it for to go off, "I've set this alarm to go off a noon. Kiyomi-sensei and I each have two bells. Your challenge is to steal these bells from us before the alarm goes off. Anyone who fails will be tied to those stumps, so that we can eat our lunch in front of you." Explained Kakashi.

"So THAT'S why you had us go without breakfast!" Snapped Yuka.

Kiyomi mused, "All you need is one bell apiece. But since there isn't enough to go around, two of you will be tied to the stump none the less. And whomever those two are, will be going back to the school as a disgrace." She said, crossing her arms.

"You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack us as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Added Kakashi.

"But! But that's dangerous!" Stuttered Sakura.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser, Kakashi-sensei! You're going to get yourself killed!" Said Naruto.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce and begin on my signal." Said Kakashi. Kiyomi sighed.

Naruto gritted his teeth, quickly pulled out a kunai, readying himself to throw it a Kakashi. But in a blink and a swirl of smoke, Kakashi had his hand on Naruto's kunai and on the top of his head, pointing the kunai at the back of Naruto's head.

Kiyomi smirked at him, Yuka and the others stared in astonishment, "At least you struck to kill, Naruto! Good job." Said Kiyomi.

"So it seems. You're starting to respect my words. Maybe. Just maybe, I'm starting to like you three." Said Kakashi. That caught Kiyomi off guard, and she smirked quietly to herself.

"Now! Ready!" Said Kiyomi.

"Steady! Go!" Said Kakashi, and with that each one vanished from sight.

* * *

**Note: I had to revised the first chapter because there was holes and errors. If anyone like to have a character in this send me a message. Please review also, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter on March 4th 2010. See you soon!  
**


	3. The Test That'll Determine All

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

Note: Hey guys. Had to post this early due to me might not being able to post the 4th. So enjoy and please review.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously!_**

_Kiyomi mused, "All you need is one bell apiece. But since there isn't enough to go around, two of you will be tied to the stump none the less. And whomever those two are, will be going back to the school as a disgrace." She said, crossing her arms._

_"You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack us as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Added Kakashi._

_"But! But that's dangerous!" Stuttered Sakura._

_"You couldn't even dodge an eraser, Kakashi-sensei! You're going to get yourself killed!" Said Naruto._

_"Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce and begin on my signal." Said Kakashi. Kiyomi sighed._

_Naruto gritted his teeth, quickly pulled out a kunai, readying himself to throw it a Kakashi. But in a blink and a swirl of smoke, Kakashi had his hand on Naruto's kunai and on the top of his head, pointing the kunai at the back of Naruto's head._

_Kiyomi smirked at him, Yuka and the others stared in astonishment, "At least you struck to kill, Naruto! Good job." Said Kiyomi._

_"So it seems. You're starting to respect my words. Maybe. Just maybe, I'm starting to like you three." Said Kakashi. That caught Kiyomi off guard, and she smirked quietly to herself._

_"Now! Ready!" Said Kiyomi._

_"Steady! Go!" Said Kakashi, and with that each one vanished from sight._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Safety Of Comrades Before Pride! Remember THAT!**

Kakashi stood next to Kiyomi, she glanced around them, "Hmfpt. My team hid themselves well; your team as well. I don't see any of them in my sight," She commented, as she saw the leaves in a nearby tree rustle slightly seeing a dash of white, "Hmfpt." She grunted, crossing her arms.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. The basis of all the shinobi arts is to be concealed yourself in the shadows. To completely eradicate your self from the enemies' sight," Said Kakashi as he glanced around, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kiyomi turned her head sharply seeing Naruto step forth, proclaiming loudly, "It's time for the match to begin! Let's make it a real match! Worthy of the greatest of ninja!" He boasted.

Kiyomi stared, her right eye twitched, "I think you're thinking of the wrong kind of match, kid." She said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "You hit that nail on the head, Kiyomi." He said.

Yuka peered out, with her teammates next to her on the branches, '_What an idiot! Doesn't he know he is supposed to wait and attack together! STUPID!_' She thought, pulling out a kunai, Hajime and Tamatsu followed suit.

"The only thing that's going to get nailed is you, Kakashi-sensei!" Said Naruto; bolting towards his sensei.

Kiyomi flipped back several time towards the forest, landing away a good ways away, as Kakashi reached for something in his tool pouch. Naruto immediately saw this and skidded to a halt, peering sharply at his sensei. Naruto ready himself for an attack from Kakashi with a nin weapon.

"The first shinobi skill! Taijutsu; the art of hand-to-hand combat," Said Kakashi as he still shifted through his pouch.

'_Hand-to-hand combat? Then why the hell is he going for a weapon_' Thought Naruto, crouching slightly. Kakashi found what he was looking for and pulled it out in a dramatic fashion. His Icha Icha Paradise book. Kiyomi laughed.

"Is something wrong, Naruto? I thought you were coming for me," Said Kakashi as he flipped to his place in the book.

"But! You! I mean, I! Crap. That's a book!" Exclaimed Naruto pointing at the sliver haired nin. This cause Kiyomi laughed harder, and then a flurry of kunai struck Kiyomi. Immediately she vanish in a swirl of wind and petals; only to have a log replaced where she was, full on implanted kunai. Kakashi eyed the log.

"**SHIT**! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! We've given ourselves away," Cursed Yuka, then turned to her comrades with haste, "Move! **MOVE**! We have to **MOVE NOW**!"

Tamatsu, Yuka, and Hajime darted in separate ways right when Kiyomi landed where they once were. She smirked, "They are getting the hang of the exercise. Maybe I should take it up a notch." She said as she glanced outwards to Kakashi and Naruto. She noted as Kakashi crouched with his hands in the form of the Tiger. She brushed back strains of stray sliver hair, tucking them behind her ear, as she watched.

She groaned as he yelled, "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōugi! SENNEN GOROSHI! (Konohagukure's most secret and sacred technique! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!)" He said.

Kiyomi watched as Naruto flew off into the lake, screaming like a dying animal. Kiyomi gave herself a face palm, "Not that stupid technique," She groaned, "Kakashi, you go and have your fun. I'm going to play with my new toys elsewhere."

She saw him nod towards her direction and she dashed off deeper into the surrounding forest. Kiyomi found Hajime first. He was standing in the middle of a grassy clearing; his expression on his features was completely doe-eyed, mouth agape, and stepping on eggshells as he looked around for his missing comrades. Hajime whirled around when Kiyomi landed about thirty feet from behind him. His eyes grew wide as Yuka and Tamatsu emerged from the trees, attacking Kiyomi together from her back. Kiyomi easily dodged their punches and kicks, turning to face the opposing two. When Hajime finally came out of his daze, he joined the attack by sinking a kunai into the center of Kiyomi's back. Kiyomi disbursed into a yellowing disfigured clone.

"Hajime! Let go of the kunai!" Commanded Tamatsu, Hajime did as he was told.

The clone smirked, "Second shinobi skill! Ninjutsu; Techniques of the Ninja! And you all felt for it; hook, line, and sinker!" She said.

They tried to get away before lighting clone shocked them, but to no anvil. Each got a good dose of the shocking energy; Hajime got most of the shock. Yuka stood up, her body shaking slightly. She staggered, trying to regain control of her body. Her plum eyes glanced around her as Tamatsu stood up, also staggering.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Stated Tamatsu as Hajime groaned.

Yuka nodded, "I don't see her. Where could Kiyomi-sensei be?" She growled.

Tamatsu closed his eyes, "I don't sense the chakra she allowed us to feel before. Meaning she's not close by." He said. Yuka thought for a minute as she kept a close eye for a sign from their missing sensei, but was abruptly interrupted by two hands jetting out of the ground, grabbing Tamatsu's left ankle and Yuka's right.

"You're wrong, Tamatsu. I'm closer than you think! Doton! Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Style! Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!)" Said Kiyomi and pulled the two struggling Genin into the ground, she stopped pulling when both of them were up to there necks in an earthy prison. Hajime stared at his imprisoned comrades.

"CRAP!" He said, standing up, only to fall to his knees.

He finally got back to his feet, struggling to keep a kunai still in his hand as he glanced around for Kiyomi to appear. Yuka shifted her eyes around as Hajime towered over them to protect his comrades from another assault. He saw Kiyomi dashed out of the trees. Yuka noticed the hand signs she made.

"Ram-Horse-Snake-Tiger! Oh crap! Close your eyes, Hajime!" Called Yuka, but it was too late.

Kiyomi called out, "Raigen Raikōchū! (Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar!)" She said, blinding Hajime. When he could see, she was no longer in front of him, so he took a step back and felt the cold steel metal of his, now taken by Kiyomi, kunai on his throat, "The third and final skill. Genjutsu; The Art of Illusions."

The bell sounded loudly, marking that time had run out. Kiyomi smirk at her students, holding up her free right hand making half way sign of the Tiger, "Kai!(Release!)" She said, "You two can get out now. Head over to the stumps immediately." She said darkly.

*~*_Ten minutes later_*~*

Grrrrrrumble….Grrrrr….. Yuka grabbed at her stomach, trying to hush its growling hunger. The sounds also came from the other four as they sat around the tied up Naruto and Hajime to listen to what their sensei had to say.

"Listen to those stomachs growl, Kiyomi," Mused Kakashi, Kiyomi smirked, but stayed silent as Kakashi continued, "I have an announcement...about this little test. None of you have to worry about being sent back to the Academy." He said.

"What?!" Said Yuka, surprised.

"YEAH!" Yelled Naruto, cheering, "This rocks! It means all six of us…"

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be a waste of time. None of you will EVER be shinobi!" Said Kakashi. Kiyomi turned her eyes away as Yuka stared in shock and horror at her sister.

"What do you mean 'hopeless'! Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on your stupid bells! But why the hell should we quit over that!" Snarled Naruto.

"Because none of you have what it takes." Said Kiyomi bluntly, turning back to face them, with cold harsh eyes.

Right when she finished, Sasuke leapt at Kakashi to attack him, but Kakashi easily pinned him to the ground. Kiyomi growled.

"What you six are is a pack of spoiled, snot-nosed brats," Said Kakashi.

"Don't step on Sasuke! Get your foot off of his head!" Snapped Sakura.

Kiyomi let out a growl, "Are you **TRYING** to make **FUN** of the shinobi with your behavior! Well! Are you?!" Snapped Kiyomi in a harsh scolding tone, causing Yuka and the other to shiver.

Kakashi glared at them, "Did you even stop to wonder for one minute **WHY** you were divided into teams?" He grumbled.

Sakura blinked at them, "Uhhh…Excuse me?" She said.

"Obviously not. So you each missed the entire point of this test." Said Kakashi.

"IT **HAD** A POINT?!" Exclaimed Yuka and Naruto.

Kiyomi face-palmed her forehead with a loud snap, "**OF COURSE IT HAD A POINT**!** THAT** point determines whether or not you would succeed this test!" She snapped.

"But neither of you explained what it was!" Said Sakura, Hajime agreed.

Kakashi groaned, "I don't believe this." He said.

"Tell us!" Snarled Hajime.

"It's teamwork, you idiots!" Growled Kiyomi in a snarling tone.

"Kiyomi." Said Kakashi, Kiyomi turned around, grumbling to herself, "If the three of you came at me together, much like Kiyomi's team did, but more organized, you MAY have been able to get the bells."

Sakura stood up, "If we're expected to function as a team, then why did you only have two bells? Even if we worked together; one of us would still had to go without lunch. You both are preaching about teamwork, but you played us against each other." She said.

"Of course. That was designed to cause **dissension** in your ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside his or her personal interests and propose to the others that you work together for the good of the team." Explained Kakashi.

Sighing, Kiyomi turned, "Instead, Yuka and Tamatsu work fine together. **For a while**, but you each had your own plan about things. Yuka ordered Tamatsu around only because of your connection with me. If this was a real battle, you would have got not only yourself killed, Yuka, but Tamatsu as well. Along with that, you both barely let Hajime in on it, letting him play as a poor duck sitting on the pond in the middle of hunting season, whilst you attacked me. Making a play as individual or half of the team is bad." She said glancing back as she crossed her arms, grunting.

"As for my team. Sakura, you ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you, while you focused your attention on Sasuke; even though you didn't even know where he was. Naruto tried to do singlehandedly what should have been the work of all three of you! And Sasuke had already decided that you two would just get in his way and thought he was better off solo. **WRONG**! You are a team! Learn to act as one. Yes, it's necessary for a ninja to have individual skills, but what's even more important now is teamwork!" Scolded Kakashi.

"To expose not only yourself or only one member of the team is an unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself!" Snapped Kiyomi.

"Here's an example…" Said Kakashi, pulled out a kunai and placed it at Sasuke's throat, "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"**WHAT**!" Exclaimed Sakura and Hajime.

Kakashi stood up, "That day could come. When one of you may be taken hostage and you're forced to make such a choice. When you're on a mission, you're lives on always on the line." Said Kiyomi as Kakashi walked over to the K.I.A memorial. Kakashi placed a hand on the stone.

"Look at this memorial. All the names carved on this stone. They are heroes of our village. Ninja." Explained Kakashi, which cause Naruto to perk up.

"That's it! I just made up my mind! That's where I want my name to go! I'm not going throw my life away! I want to be like them-A hero!" Said Naruto with a grin plastered on his face.

Kiyomi looked away with a sad look on her features, mumbling, "_Idiot_…" She said. Yuka looked at Kiyomi with worry, she barely ever sees her happy faced sister wear a sad, hurtful look.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Ahem. But the ones listed here aren't just any heroes." He said.

"Really?! What kind of heroes are they!" Said Naruto.

Kakashi was quiet for a minute, "The **dead** kind. These guys died in the line of duty. Killed In Action." He said.

Naruto's grin faded into a frown as he realized what he said was wrong. Sakura stared, Yuka frowned realizing why her sister had that look, Sasuke only stared with an unphased look much like Tamatsu's, and Hajime buried his mouth into his arms after pulling his legs close to him.

"This is a memorial. It includes the names of mine and Kiyomi-sensei's best friends," Said Kakashi and then turned his head to look at them, "Now pay attention. We're giving you **one** last chance. This one that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry for trying to sneak lunch for himself."

"The same goes for Hajime for not working with his teammates. If either of you feed him or Naruto, you fail the test right on the spot." Said Kiyomi.

"Our word is law. Do you understand?" He said and with that Kiyomi and Kakashi vanished from the Genin's sight.

"Hey! This'll be a breeze. I can go without lunch, no problem!" Said Naruto. Grrrrrrrrumble went Naruto's stomach. Sasuke and the others ate as Naruto's and Hajime's stomach grumbled and growled. Yuka sighed.

"Here." Said Sasuke holding up his bento box to Naruto.

"But! But Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei and Kiyomi-sensei told us!"

"I'm not worried. They're both probably miles away by now. We'll need all our strength if we're going to take those two down." Explained Sasuke.

"I agree." Said Yuka as she held up her box to Hajime.

Then a huge explosion of leaves, petals, and smoke erupted in front of the six, "**WHAT THE HELL**?!" called Yuka, grabbing a kunai readying for an attack.

"**YOU**!" Said Kakashi dashing out of the smoke at the six.

Kiyomi landed, on the left log that had Hajime tied, sitting with her legs crossed, "Pass!" She mused with a heartfelt giggle. Kakashi and Kiyomi smiled at them.

"We **PASSED**?!" Exclaimed Yuka.

"We pass, but why?!" Said Sakura.

"You six just took a giant step forward." Said Kakashi.

Yuka tilted her head, "How?" She said.

Kiyomi cleared her throat, causing the six Genin to look at her, "Up till now, all of you followed mine and Kakashi's orders like mindless, little clones." She said, "A true shinobi seeks and finds what is hidden underneath what is underneath. In a shinobi's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage!"

"However! Those who do not care for and support their comrades are **EVEN LOWER** than that!" Said Kakashi. The six stared at the two Jōnin with shock.

"This test is now concluded! You all pass!" Mused Kiyomi cheerfully.

Kakashi added, "That's all for today, Team Seven, Team Nine. Your duties as Genin will commence tomorrow." He said and the four Genin stood and begun to leave with the two Jōnin.

"I! I did it! I did it! I'm a shinobi! Shinobi! Shinobi! Shinobi!" Cheered Naruto.

"HEY! GUYS! We're still tied up here! GUYS!!" Called Hajime; thrashing against his bindings. Yuka came back and untied the two. Naruto gathered his things and dash off to tell Iruka.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon. See you in about 5 days.  
**


	4. Discussions, Missions, and Thoughts

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Hey guys. I got bored and I had this chapter swirling around in my head for the longest time. It's a very long chapter this time. And For a reason. The next chapter will be some fun. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Btw. I say that I never put in what Hajime looked like. Plus there is some places in this story, like the Ran Clan home for example.**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously!_**

_Then a huge explosion of leaves, petals, and smoke erupted in front of the six, "**WHAT THE HELL**?!" called Yuka, grabbing a kunai readying for an attack._

_"**YOU**!" Said Kakashi dashing out of the smoke at the six._

_Kiyomi landed, on the left log that had Hajime tied, sitting with her legs crossed, "Pass!" She mused with a heartfelt giggle. Kakashi and Kiyomi smiled at them._

_"We **PASSED**?!" Exclaimed Yuka._

_"We pass, but why?!" Said Sakura._

_"You six just took a giant step forward." Said Kakashi._

_Yuka tilted her head, "How?" She said._

_Kiyomi cleared her throat, causing the six Genin to look at her, "Up till now, all of you followed mine and Kakashi's orders like mindless, little clones." She said, "A true shinobi seeks and finds what is hidden underneath what is underneath. In a shinobi's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage!"_

_"However! Those who do not care for and support their comrades are **EVEN LOWER** than that!" Said Kakashi. The six stared at the two Jōnin with shock._

_"This test is now concluded! You all pass!" Mused Kiyomi cheerfully._

_Kakashi added, "That's all for today, Team Seven, Team Nine. Your duties as Genin will commence tomorrow." He said and the four Genin stood and begun to leave with the two Jōnin._

_"I! I did it! I did it! I'm a shinobi! Shinobi! Shinobi! Shinobi!" Cheered Naruto._

_"HEY! GUYS! We're still tied up here! GUYS!!" Called Hajime; thrashing against his bindings. Yuka came back and untied the two. Naruto gathered his things and dash off to tell Iruka._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Discussions, Missions, Thoughts, and Encounters**

Yuka caught up with Kakashi and Kiyomi, after she untied the boys, and found the two having a friendly spat, while Kakashi read his book, "I thought you didn't read Icha Icha!" Said Kakashi causing Kiyomi to laugh.

"Where do you get an absurd idea like that?!" She said, looking at him like he's crazy. Yuka just glanced at the two 'arguing' Jōnin, laughing at their talk, they tended to argue about something dealing with those books. The two continued as they walked towards the Ran Clan manor. Kakashi was about to leave before Kiyomi scolded him saying that since all he eats is fast food, he needs at least a few good home cooked meals. Kakashi groaned, Kiyomi grumbled.

"Fine! I'll see you tomorrow then." She said turning away. Yuka exchanged a quick look at Kakashi, shook her head, and then dashed after her sister. Kakashi rolled his free eye, but before he could speak a large black animal, taller than he was, walked pasted him. He heard a low, deep growl coming from the animal's throat. When Kakashi blinked he realized it was a very large dog, black in color and very fuzzy, wearing white bandaging around the wrists with browning armor leg guards on his front legs; along with browning armor on his belly, chest, and a thick collar with a Konoha Leaf steel plate. The dog's golden eyes peered down at Kakashi, his mouth twisted in a snarl; bearing his canine fangs at the Scarecrow Jōnin.

"Ryuu!" Called Kiyomi from a distant away from Kakashi and the dog. The dog looked down to her and back to Kakashi before trotting down to her.

Kakashi stared at the animal, "Kiyomi! Where the hell did you get that animal! What happened to your little fuzzball; Ryuu?" He said.

Kiyomi laughed, "Kakashi! This **IS** Little Ryuu. Well, he isn't so little anymore, are you, Ryuu?" She said, placing her hand on the dog's shoulder. He grunted.

Then Yuka jumped, "Ryuu! Where is Tsunami! I thought you were with her!" Scolded Yuka.

Ryuu sighed, adding a grunt, "She's at home waiting. She got bored with me training with the new Inuzuka pups and went home. She acts too much like you, Yuka. Tsunami needs better training. She's too full of herself and if she keeps acting like an inexperience ninkin" He grumbled.

"Because I'm not! I'm a ninneko, you simpleton!" Called a voice coldly from above them.

"Tsunami! I'm a true Genin! We can go on missions now," Said Yuka as she looked up to the silver and black-spotted cat. The cat jump down landing softly with grace, she was slightly shorter than Kiyomi. She begun to argue with Ryuu as Kakashi walked over to Kiyomi.

"You have a dog from the Inuzuka clan?" He asked.

"Not necessarily. He came from the Inuzuka clan, but they found him, wondering helplessly, on a mission. He didn't take to well with some of the members that needed a partner, so I asked may I have him. Since I usually went on a lot of solo missions and he needed much training," She explained. "The silly boy was very malnourished so Hana gave me some growth supplement vitamins for him to put in his food. Tsume said he would grow big, but Hana thinks that the supplements that we gave him might have brought out a gene that supposedly dormant from the feral times or much like the tigers in the Forest." Said Kiyomi laughing; she stopped when she felt the growling vibrations from Ryuu, Kiyomi smacked the dog's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Kiyomi! Why did you hit me?!" Grumbled the irritated Ryuu; Kiyomi glared at him receiving a lowering of his head.

"Well, I'll see you later, Kiyomi" Said Kakashi and vanished from sight in a swirl of smoke.

Yuka coughed, "I **hate** when you Jōnin do that crap!" She said as she coughed more.

Kiyomi laughed as they made their journey towards the edge of Konoha. They reached a small white wall that about a single adult's height, a semi-large plum painted wood gate guarded whatever was behind its walls. Yuka went a little ways ahead and unlocked the gate, opening it. Ryuu and Tsunami went in first and followed by Yuka and Kiyomi locking the gate once everyone was inside. A quant bathhouse looking three story house; with a surrounding garden and pond, a single walk jetted out from the house to the middle of the pond to a smaller shine house.

Yuka leaned back to look up to the redden sky filled with some orange turned clouds. She looked back to the house and Kiyomi was already much ahead of her, about to open the elaborate door to the house. Yuka dashed across the cobblestone courtyard to her older sister. Ryuu and Tsunami had already gone around back since neither could go through the front anymore. Kiyomi went inside after Yuka dashed in, quickly pulling off her shoes and ran through the house; her feet thumping against the wooden flooring. Kiyomi softly laughed and she took of her shoes and set them neatly beside Yuka's disheveled thrown ones.

Kiyomi went to the kitchen as Yuka went to the taller shoji screen doors to let Ryuu and Tsunami in. Ryuu ducked his head in as Tsunami slid in with ease. Ryuu went to the living room, laying down a long the side of Kiyomi's desk-table; it was littered with books and scrolls. Yuka went up stairs to change out of her dirty clothes and tossed them into a hamper, grabbing a loose robe; covering herself in it.

"Kiyomi-nee! I'm going to get a bath before supper okay!" Called Yuka from the stairs.

Kiyomi came out of the kitchen, she stuck only her head out, "That's fine, but don't take to long like you did the last time. I'll have dinner ready in a hour." She said and went back in the kitchen.

"Okay!" Responded Yuka and darted down the hall to the large bathroom she and Kiyomi shared. Yuka loved the bathroom due to it look like you where stepping right in an outdoor hot spring. Well, it really was, its just Kiyomi just had glass wall surrounding the hot spring so that they wouldn't get so cold coming out of it. Yuka quickly washed up and swum around the bath a little before she got out. She dressed herself in a light plum cotton yukata and white tabi socks. Yuka rushed down the steps to nearly slam into the passing Ryuu.

"Take it easy, Yuka. You're going to fall." He said with a piece of died meat hanging from his mouth. Right when he said that, Yuka slipped and was quickly caught by Kiyomi with one tray in her hand.

"Yuka, calm down. Ryuu is right." She said, picking the girl up and handed off the tray to her, "You may eat that in your room. Just don't make a mess this time and I have a bowl of fish there for Tsunami also."

Yuka nodded and went up to her room with Tsunami tailing behind her. Kiyomi sighed and gathered her tray, heading to her desk table in the living room. Ryuu sat down chewing on the last bit of the meat, "You know." He started, "She's going to be stirred up ever since she passed the test." Then he swallowed the chewed meat.

Taking a bite of noodles and writing, she started, "It's to be expected. Tsunami seems excited to be able to go on missions with her now also. You were the same way when we passed our little test." She said looking to the dog ninja. He grunted causing her to smile.

"Well, times are different now." He said.

"That may be, but as you know you can never say another war couldn't spring forth." She said and turned away, glancing over the scrolls and pulled a thick book from stack of others.

"They're not going to go to battle like you and Kakashi did, are they?" He asked.

Kiyomi shook her head, her white hair tossed around her, "Oh hell's bells no," She said and closed then book. She leaned back, propping on her hands as she looked up to the ceiling for answers, "Yuka and the others won't assassinate anyone for awhile. I pray for that they can hold onto their carefree worlds longer than I and the other Jōnin could." She said, her eyes carried a distant look.

"Kiyomi…" Muttered Ryuu, surprised by Kiyomi's words.

"Well! Time to clean these dishes and go get a bath. We have to go find out our mission tomorrow with my team, Ryuu," She said and got to her feet. Right when she grabbed her tray, Yuka bolted in, grabbed it from her, and bolted off. Kiyomi stood there for a moment and laughed, "Okay. Never mind that then," She said chuckling.

Kiyomi walked out into the hall, "You can handle cleaning the kitchen right, Yuka?" She called. She got a 'Yup! I have Tsunami watching me!' and Kiyomi got that as her time to relax in the bath. She changed out of her Jōnin vest and wrappings, grabbed a loose white yukata; along with a clean mask, and only wore her Jōnin pants and undershirt, along with her dirty mask, to take off in the bathroom. Ryuu went to her room on the third level to quietly wait for her to go to bed, only to fall asleep next to her very thick futon; which was covered in a thick dark blue comforter.

Kiyomi slipped off her clothes and mask, she gingerly placing herself in the steaming waters. Kiyomi touched her masked freed cheek, "I wonder why I wear that thing anymore." She said to herself. Her hair fanned around her head as she lowered herself deeper into the waters. She listened to the soft manmade waterfall that came from a water heater to keep the heat going strong. As she lay there, staring at the steam, her thoughts circled around the day's events. Yuka and the others sort of passing the test at the last minute, Ryuu and her's talk about the possible coming of events, and thoughts of Obito emerged through all of it.

She shook her head, freeing it of any stray thoughts, and finished washing herself. She dried herself and her hair, braiding it like before. She pulled on clean mask, her white yukata, and tobi socks. As she walked out of the bathroom, she heard a gasp, but when Kiyomi turn to Yuka, who was tucked away on the stairs with Tsunami, only groaned, "Kiyomi-nee! Do you **ever **take that stupid mask off?" Said Yuka; revealing her hiding spot from the stairs.

Kiyomi smiled, "Yes. I did. I did so during my bath." She mused; causing the young Genin to groan in frustration, "Goodnight Yuka, Tsunami. We have a long day ahead of us. So get a lot of rest." Said Kiyomi and walked further down the hall to go up to the third floor.

"Night Kiyomi-onee! Night Ryuu!" Called Yuka and bounded away to her room with Tsunami.

When Kiyomi got upstairs, she quietly slid the stairs fumasa door shut, shut off the lights, and head to her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes as Kiyomi got into her futon, she curled under its thick blanket and fell into a deep slumber.

*~*~*

The next few days went by with ease, along with easy D-rank missions. Such as weed pulling, dog-walking, babysitting, and other small missions all over the village. Every mission, Yuka grew more irritable due to no chance of using any jutsus, Hajime was eager to fight, and Tamatsu was growing bored. Kiyomi sighed as they entered the room for their next mission since their pervious one went by quickly.

"NO WAY! BORING! NEXT! GIVE US SOMETHING DIFFERENT! SOMETHING IMPORTANT! SOMETHING ABSOULTLY AMAZING!" Yelled Naruto as Team Nine walked in the room.

Yuka and Hajime joined the bandwagon with Naruto, "Yeah! The other teams get to do things a lot harder!" Said Yuka.

"I've even seen some of my buddies doing missions outside the village!" He said.

"Don't be crazy! You six are only beginners! You just became Genin! Everyone starts out with grunt work. That's where you get your experience, so by then you can handle the bigger things in time!" Scolded Iruka.

"We've done TONS of small stuff!" Said Naruto.

"Yeah! I don't call walking someone's mutt getting experience! Tsunami can't get her training done either!" Said Yuka.

Kiyomi sighed heavily, '_Be happy what you get, guys. My missions dealt with the war when I was your age!_' Thought Kiyomi; she glanced to Kakashi who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Naruto, that's enough. Knock it off!" Said Kakashi and hit Naruto over the head.

"Apprently Naruto and the others needs an explanation of just what these duties are," Said Third Hokage Sarutobi, "You see, every day, our village receives many requests. These requests range from babysitting to assassinations. We take those requests and sort them into categories. From A to D, based on the degree of skill they require. We also divided the shinobi into ranks based on their level of skill. First Hokage, following that is Jōnin, then Chūnin, then Genin, and lastly Academy students. After we, of the upper echelon, have sorted all the requests; we distribute them those of the level of ability deemed most appropraiate. And, if the ninja, who took this mission of request, completes it successfully, then the person who requests the mission, that the ninja helped, pays a fee," Explained Sarutobi, "Thus so far, you six are only attained the second to lowest rank. This is why D-Rank missions are best suited for Genin."

When he finished, Naruto, along with Yuka, had his back turned to him, ignoring the words of the Hokage. Kiyomi groaned, '_We're going to get into so much trouble later! Ugh. You guys need to act like ninja instead of brats!_' Scolded Kiyomi in her thoughts.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Snapped the Hokage.

"I do apologize, sir. They do behave a lot better than this." Said Kiyomi, shooting a glare to Naruto and Yuka.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Yelled Naruto, then Hajime joined in.

"We're not the stupid little snot nose brats you guys think we are!" Snapped Hajime.

"Well put, Hajime!" Commented Yuka. Kiyomi groaned again.

"Hmm. Since you put it that way. Team Seven will be escorting an individual, while Team Nine will be infiltrating and gather information." Said the Hokage.

Kiyomi stared, '_He's actually giving us a C-rank mission? I better speak to him after we are given the mission. At least Ryuu and Tsunami will be thrilled about this._' She thought.

Tazuna was introduced to Team Seven while Team Nine was prompted about their mission. They have to infiltrate a lord's manor that is on the Fire Daimyo's Court. He had suspicions of this lord and think he is leaking information about our village and other secrets. They are to gather this information and leave as soon as the information is complete, upon returning to Konoha to report. Naruto groaned and whined about how they got a tougher mission, Sasuke called him a few insults, and that distracted the blond Genin for a while. Kakashi was unnerved by that the Hokage was giving her team a mission that was rated higher than C.

"Sounds easy enough." Said Yuka.

"**Wrong**. We'll have to disguise ourselves, allowed to enter the housing as guests, and gather information without suspension that we are hired by the Daimyo." Explained Kiyomi, crossing her arms.

"Well said, Kiyomi. You are correct. Also, this is straight from the Daimyo, Kiyomi. '_If he is leaking information, you are to assassinate him on the spot._'," Said the Hokage.

Kiyomi bowed, "Yes, Hokage-sama." She said, straighten herself. Then she turned to her team, "Team Nine! Prepare for departure in two hours. Hajime, Tamatsu. Go to this address and tell them you need guard armor as a favor to Ran Kiyomi," She ordered handing a paper off to Hajime, "Yuka and I will meet you at the gate. Do not forget any of your shuriken or kunai, you **will** need them, I will supply you two a katana. I will prompt you further at the gate. You are dismissed." Said Kiyomi.

Hajime and Tamatsu dashed off, while Yuka stayed behind with Kiyomi, Kiyomi turned to the Hokage, "Sir. Is this a wise thing to do? I mean this is almost an ANBU mission." She asked with worry in her voice.

"I have faith in you, Kiyomi, that you won't let things get out of hand. Plus you have your ninkin and Yuka's ninneko. I'm more than positive that this mission will be a great success for you and your team." He explained.

"Easier said than done, sir," She said, "Well, Team Nine is departing in two hours. I will be visiting the ANBU Black Ops Office to get proper attire and aliases for this mission."

"Very well. I'll send word ahead." He said and with that Yuka and Kiyomi left. Team Seven departed as well.

Kakashi caught up with Kiyomi, grabbing her shoulder, "Kiyomi. You know this is far beyond their level. You have to-." He begun, she raised her hand, and smiled at him.

"No need to worry, Kakashi. One thing I learned from you is, I'll never comrades die." She mused, "See you guys after the mission!" And with that Kiyomi trotted off with Yuka.

*~*~*

When Tamatsu and Hajime arrived to the gate dressed as feudal guards, waiting patiently for Yuka and Kiyomi. Hajime wiggled in his armor as Ryuu pulling a large red wooden carriage behind him, Tsunami tailing behind it. Ryuu stopped and sat down, groaning about something.

"Hey Ryuu-sama. Where is Kiyomi-sensei," Asked Hajime as he scratched under his armored shoulder.

Ryuu's eyes flicker to the right of him as the door to the carriage opened. Yuka bounded out, dressed in a high quality kimono, long obi, and her hair colored black and done up in a style of a Maiko. Her white painted face scrutched as Hajime and Tamatsu stared, "What?!" She snapped.

"Yuka." Said Kiyomi from inside the carriage. Kiyomi came out when Kakashi and his team were coming. Kiyomi stepped onto the ground and Hajime's eyes grew. Kiyomi's hair stayed sliver, but was put up and had cherry blossom hairpins, making her look more like a Geisha. Her eyes were a swirling sea green, while Yuka's was a nice sky blue.

"Sensei?!" Said Hajime as he stared at his unmasked sensei.

Kiyomi smiled, and begun reading the paper scroll that the ANBU office gave her, "We are to infiltrate as a Geisha and her Maiko. The Geisha and Maiko have two guards, who were raised by the pervious guards that got killed in protecting these women. The Geisha has been given mothering rights of the young guards and the two boys have sworn to protect them like their fathers' before them. Hajime! You're name is Kotsu Jun. Tamatsu! You're name is Mejin Yue. Yuka has already study her part in this and her name is Saiyu, she has not been given a house name yet. My name is Imamura Yakima," Explained Kiyomi with seriousness.

Kiyomi tossed Hajime the scroll, along with two katana had in tucked in the carriage, "Study. Learn it well. If you don't learn your false names and false history, you will blow this mission, along with our cover, and have us killed. Understand!" She said.

"Yes mam'!" Said Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu in union; Tamatsu and Hajime slipped the katana on the back waist belt loop.

"Good!" Mused Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi-sensei!!" Squeeked out Naruto.

"Oh! Hello Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan!" said Kiyomi with a smile. Kakashi blinked at her attire, he was about to say something, but he couldn't get a word in edge wise due to Naruto's outbrust.

"You look awesome, Kiyomi-sensei!" Boasted Naruto.

"You're so pretty! I love that kimono," Said Sakura as she examined the kimono of Yuka's and Kiyomi's.

Kiyomi's smile grew, "Thank you both. We must be going now. Much luck on your mission, Team Seven. See you when we return." Said Kiyomi and entered back into the carriage.

"Oh! Hajime, Tamatsu! Kiyomi-sensei said you two have to pick which nin animal is yours. Hajime, I suggest you take Tsunami since you been around her longer than Tamatsu has. Plus Tamatsu and Ryuu would get along better than you would. And just so you know, Kiyomi-sensei doesn't really look like that, it's a genjutsu," Suggested Yuka and then hopped into the carriage. With all that said, Ryuu stood up again, Tamatsu sat atop of the carriage while Hajime went to Tsunami and rode her. They set off for the lord's manor at the edge of the Daimyo's estate.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	5. Under A Geisha's Paint

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Hey guys. I got bored and I had this chapter swirling around in my head for the longest time. It's a very long chapter this time. And For a reason. The next chapter will be some fun. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Btw. What Kiyomi and Yuka like along with Hajime and Tamatsu's outfit are at this link. Along with Yuka and Kiyomi's furisode and what the maid looks like.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Kiyomi smiled, and begun reading the paper scroll that the ANBU office gave her, "We are to infiltrate as a Geisha and her Maiko. The Geisha and Maiko have two guards, who were raised by the pervious guards that got killed in protecting these women. The Geisha has been given mothering rights of the young guards and the two boys have sworn to protect them like their fathers' before them. Hajime! You're name is Kotsu Jun. Tamatsu! You're name is Mejin Yue. Yuka has already study her part in this and her name is Saiyu, she has not been given a house name yet. My name is Imamura Yakima," Explained Kiyomi with seriousness._

_Kiyomi tossed Hajime the scroll, along with two katana had in tucked in the carriage, "Study. Learn it well. If you don't learn your false names and false history, you will blow this mission, along with our cover, and have us killed. Understand!" She said._

_"Yes mam'!" Said Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu in union; Tamatsu and Hajime slipped the katana on the back waist belt loop._

_"Good!" Mused Kiyomi._

_"Kiyomi-sensei!!" Squeeked out Naruto._

_"Oh! Hello Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan!" said Kiyomi with a smile. Kakashi blinked at her attire, he was about to say something, but he couldn't get a word in edge wise due to Naruto's outbrust._

_"You look awesome, Kiyomi-sensei!" Boasted Naruto._

_"You're so pretty! I love that kimono," Said Sakura as she examined the kimono of Yuka's and Kiyomi's._

_Kiyomi's smile grew, "Thank you both. We must be going now. Much luck on your mission, Team Seven. See you when we return." Said Kiyomi and entered back into the carriage._

_"Oh! Hajime, Tamatsu! Kiyomi-sensei said you two have to pick which nin animal is yours. Hajime, I suggest you take Tsunami since you been around her longer than Tamatsu has. Plus Tamatsu and Ryuu would get along better than you would. And just so you know, Kiyomi-sensei doesn't really look like that, it's a genjutsu," Suggested Yuka and then hopped into the carriage. With all that said, Ryuu stood up again, Tamatsu sat atop of the carriage while Hajime went to Tsunami and rode her. They set off for the lord's manor at the edge of the Daimyo's estate._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Underneath A Geisha's Paint**

_~*One day out from Konoha Village*~_

Yuka groaned, "The one riding Tsunami is Jun. The one 'directing' Ryuu to the manor is….is…_oh crap_….Yue!" Said Yuka nearly forgetting Tamatsu's false name.

Kiyomi sighed, "Saiyu. You must remember these names. If you don't, we'll be in deep trouble. Now who is riding Ryuu?" Said Kiyomi.

"Yue," Prompted Yuka.

"And Tsunami?" Questioned Kiyomi.

"Jun," Said Yuka correctly.

Kiyomi crossed her arms, "And my name is?" She asked, leaning back into the overstuffed carriage seating.

"Imamaru Yakima. A geisha from the Land of Fire and is a popular request of all feudal lords because of your dancing, music, and your intelligence. You adopted Jun and Yue because you were close friends with their fathers, who was previously your guards before their untimely death. I was brought up in a house of geisha, an okiya, and you became my big sister when I turned twelve. I am a maiko now, my name is Saiyu." Said Yuka in a serious tone.

"And?" Said Kiyomi.

"I do not speak often. When I do, I am shy; I tend to blush and act timid, which is favorable among many men. I mainly stick to my Onee-san and try becoming a magnificent geisha such as her." Said Yuka and smiled.

Kiyomi nodded, "Good. You're ready. I'll quiz our boys when we get there. I have a feeling I have to tell them that our little Jun is a mute." She said laughing, "One more thing. If he asks you about something called a mizuage, tell him kindly to ask your big sister. Since those matters only concern me and your mother." Yuka nodded, and then there was a lurch in the carriage. Kiyomi sat up straight and fixed her kimono, the same went for Yuka. The two heard voices exchange and the carriage begun to move again.

"We must be entering the manor." Said Yuka.

"No. His home isn't for another day, possibly lesser than that, at the pace we're going. This must have been a checkpoint. If I'm correct, the guards here will send someone to notify him about us coming." Said Kiyomi.

"I need to pee!" Yuka groaned, and then she stood up, hitting the top of the carriage to hint tell Tamatsu to stop. The carriage stop and Yuka got out, Kiyomi followed her out.

"Why did we stop, Yakima-sama?" Asked Hajime.

"Saiyu has to use the restroom. She'll be ready to go in a minute, she hates long carriage rides." Said Kiyomi smiling, slightly cover her mouth with her sleeve covered right hand.

"Excuse me mam', but you have to keep you and your guards moving," Said a guard from the checkpoint walking to Kiyomi.

She turned to him, "Oh. I'm truly sorry, kind sir. It's my Nee-chan. She had to use the restroom quite terribly, and couldn't hold it any longer. We will be on our way once she returns." Said Kiyomi and bowed.

He stared at her and then looked away clearing his throat, "Well if it was an emergency, then it can be overlooked." He said.

Kiyomi bowed again, "Thank you, sir." She said and raised herself smiling at him.

Hajime wanted to gag. Yuka returned looking relieved and they went on their way. They finally reached outside of the lord's manor. Hajime stared as they opened the gates. Ryuu walked in and stopped, having Yuka and Kiyomi gracefully exist the carriage. A woman, in a tan yukata and a blue apron with three circle detailing on it, walked out to them, a smile plastered. She told them that Tsunami and Ryuu will have to be stalled, due to their immense size. Kiyomi and the others followed her till the reached a pair of dark wood doors. She bowed and told them that the lord of this manor awaited them through the doors. Hajime and Tamatsu opened the doors and Kiyomi and Yuka went inside, followed by the boys as soon as they entered. Kiyomi went ahead of them as Yuka stood slightly behind her and the boys stood a ways behind the girls. An older man sat more to the back, sitting higher than everyone else in what appeared to be a throne room with some people neatly place about and across from each other, sitting on pillows, exchanging talk. '_This **is** a throne room. Hmfpt. Arrogant little man, isn't he?_' Thought Kiyomi.

"Oh. Hello. And who might you be?" Asked the lord.

Kiyomi smiled and bowed, "Hello, my lord. I am Imamura Yakima. I am Geisha to once of the Daimyo before he grew tired of my company. I seek of better company and conversations among those of the court. You, my lord, came to mind before the others did." She said sweetly.

"Is that so? Why me, Yakima? Why should I let you entertain me, when I have Geisha of my own?" He spat.

"I have something that other Geishas do not." She said.

"And that is?" He said.

"I brought along my one-chan, Saiyu. We are a renowned pair of the Fire Country. She had a way with dancing and is very shy. I'm trying to teach her how to entertain men of great status, such as your self, my lord. The Fire Daimyo shooed me away right after I gained Saiyu as my sister." Explained Kiyomi.

He stayed quiet for a couple minutes, everyone was silent, "Alright; three nights. The third night you may entertain me for my supper." He said and then waved his hand, "You may go now, enjoy my home. I have lovely gardens." He said. Kiyomi and Yuka bowed, Hajime and Tamatsu escorted them out of the room.

A woman appeared out of nowhere and showed them their rooms for the night. Kiyomi told her she would like her guards, Jun and Yue, to have a room near their's incase of anything. It was to ensure Yakima peace of mind or so she says. The woman agreed to it and does as she was asked, only to leave soon as she showed Hajime and Tamatsu their room.

_~*Three Nights Later*~_

Hajime walked into the room Yuka and Kiyomi shared, "Well, what are you two going to do to entertain him? '_Saiyu_' have trip on her kimono when she dances and do a face plant?" Teased Hajime.

Kiyomi smiled, "You forget, Jun. Saiyu is skilled in her art, you haven't been around us long enough to know what she can and can't do," Mused Kiyomi.

Hajime grunted, "I doubt that, Yakima-san." He said then got hit hard on the head by Yuka.

"Jerk!" She said.

"OW! You hit like Sakura!" He snapped.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" She growled.

"Saiyu! Jun! Behave yourselves! Yue, please escort me around, I wish to see the gardens." Said Kiyomi and stood up. Tamatsu nodded and both left.

Yuka and Hajime groaned, "Hey, Jun. Have you noticed Yue hasn't said much ever since we met?" Asked Yuka.

Hajime nodded, "He was always like that. He's like Shino's long lost brother I say." He said placing his arms crossed behind his head.

Yuka smiled lightly, "I miss home." She said. Hajime's ears heard something behind the room's back shoji screens.

"Don't worry. We'll go back someday." He said and winked, shifting his eyes to notify her of the intruder.

"Maybe. Becoming a Geisha doesn't allow me such pleasures. Yukimo-nee said that we geisha live a life of shadows. We are not wives, but half a wife to men to seek our world of beauty. It's truly a sad one to think about." She said catching on.

The person left and Yuka let out a yawn, "I'm going to take a nap. Hopefully my stupid hair won't have to be redone again. Maiko hairstyles hurt like hell." She said. Hajime laughed.

Hajime left and Yuka went to lie down, only to be stopped by a maid walking in asking Yuka to follow her because her big sister requests her presence. Hajime heard this and followed the two to the largest garden Yuka and Hajime has ever seen.

"Lovely isn't it, Saiyu?" Said Kiyomi from behind her causing the two to yelp. Kiyomi laughed.

The maid mused, "It's almost as if you were a shinobi, my lady." She said.

"That's nonsense! A shinobi would have been **much** quieter than I, plus I love the geisha lifestyle than those sweaty monkeys," Said Kiyomi making a disgusted look.

The maid laughed at this, "I would take you met one." She asked.

"A long time ago. One of the geisha in our okiya was kidnapped by a jealous client of her's. So I hired a shinobi to find him and bring our geisha sister home. I only met him briefly, he was quite handsome I say, but he sure did have a ghastly disgusting smell about him. It was as finish he hadn't bathed in weeks!" Explained Kiyomi, waving her hand in front of her nose to symbolize the smell had greatly bothered her; this caused the maid to laugh more.

"I too met a shinobi. She was very lovely. Smelled of fresh cut bamboo and cherry blossom, she was very kind to me. When she came here to give me a scroll to our lord, she favored this garden as much as you do." Said the maid.

"I couldn't blame her. This is a lovely arranged garden, I rarely ever do come to the cherry blossom views, due to all the clients Saiyu and I have." Said Kiyomi pulling out her fan and begun fanning herself lightly.

"Yes. That is understandable. You both are very lovely, much like this garden. Soon you'll be like your big sister, Saiyu-chan. She's very much like our cherry tree," Said the maid pointing to the very large weeping cherry tree.

Yuka bowed, "I hope I can become a magnificent as my Onee-san." Said Yuka.

The maid smiled, "I'll escort you to dinner when it is made, my ladies." She said and bowed.

Kiyomi bowed again, "Thank you," She said and the maid left; Kiyomi sighed heavily. Kiyomi turned to take one last long look at the garden before walking back to their room. Yuka changed into something more flamboyant purple and white based furisode as Kiyomi dressed herself in a green and white based furisode. Kiyomi let her hair loose and only tied some into a small bun to pace a hair ornament or cascading little green leaves. Kiyomi help Yuka finished dressing and put a few purple and white hair flower ornaments in her hair. They painted their face and applied the make up.

"Ready?" Asked Kiyomi. Yuka nodded.

The maid from before knocked on the shoji door and escorted them to the dinning hall; which turned out to be the room next to the lord's sleep quarters. Yuka was greatly unnerved by this, but settled down when Tamatsu nudged her. Kiyomi sat across from the lord and Yuka at his side, pouring him his sake. Tamatsu and Hajime stayed close, but at the edge of the room, closest to the door leading outside.

"There is something I must ask you, Yukimo-san. It concerns about Saiyu's mizuage." He started.

"What concerns you about her mizuage, sire?" She asked.

"She must be sixteen now. Don't Maiko her age have already had a bidding war over it?" He asked.

"Oh! Sire, you mustn't worry about such things. Saiyu is much younger than that. She just recently became a maiko. I have yet to arrange such a thing with her mother. Please don't burden yourself with such trivial things as that." Said Kiyomi.

"Trivial as it sounds, I would be more than proud to have her mizuage. She's quite lovely. Now, did you not say you would entertain me?" He said, and then changed the subject.

"Ah! Yes. Jun. My shamisen if you please," Said Kiyomi. Hajime brought over the instrument; Kiyomi stood and went to the edge of the room, "Saiyu shall entertain you, sire." Said Kiyomi sitting next to Tamtasu.

Yuk stood up, pulled out her fans, and moved to the center of the room. Kiyomi begun to play and Yuka danced to the song. The lord's eyes danced along with Yuka's movements, but he was interrupted by a man entering the room. Kiyomi listened as she played and Yuka danced.

"My lord. Do you have any information on Konoha's movements from the Fire Daimyo?" He whispered to the lord.

"Ah! Yes. You see, they are conducting…" And the lord's words went into a shy whisper.

Kiyomi growled in her mind as the Hokage's words floated to surface, '_'Also, this is straight from the Daimyo, Kiyomi_. **"_f he is leaking information, you are to assassinate him on the spot."_**_' This is going to be fun…,_' Thought Kiyomi. Yuka was still dancing and the lord was still discussion whatever to the other man.

Kiyomi grabbed her shamisen's bridge tightly, giving it a sharp twist, yanking it apart from its body, revealing a hidden blade. She dashed quickly at the lord, severing his head off in a fluid motion. The other man jumped back in time only to get nick in the cheek, but before he could defend himself, Kiyomi sliced off his head. She straightened herself popping her neck, groaning in frustration, "Idiot. If you didn't betray the Fire Daimyo, it wouldn't have come to this." She said, glaring down at the lord's shock expressed head.

Kiyomi flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it back into the shamisen's body. She glanced back to a surprised Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu. Kiyomi placed her fingers to her lips and blew a high pitched whistle. Ryuu crashed into the room threw the doors with Tsunami on his tail, "Our mission is done." Said Kiyomi and grabbed the three scrolls from the table behind the lord, "Time to leave now."

Yuka nodded, "Let's move! We're exposed!" She ordered.

Hajime and Tamatsu nodded, "Right!" They said.

Yuka and Tamatsu climbed onto Tsunami and Kiyomi and Hajime on Ryuu. They left quickly while arrows shot at them as they left the grounds. They dashed through the forest, Kiyomi glancing back to Yuka and Tamatsu.

"Did we have to kill him?" Yelled Yuka.

"That was my orders. You know that, Yuka. We are ninja. We do the mission and complete it." Explained Kiyomi as Ryuu dodged trees.

"Kiyomi! Someone is approaching," Grumbled Ryuu under her, and then out of the blue appeared Pakkun.

"Pakkun!" Exclaimed Yuka.

"Pakkun? What are you doing here?" Asked Kiyomi.

"Kakashi needs you and your teams help." Said Pakkun.

This caused Kiyomi's eyes darken, "Ryuu, follow Pakkun to the Land of Waves as soon as possible! Once we get there we'll get out of these clothes. This is a new mission! Yuka, Hajime, Tamatsu! We have to help our comrades!" Ordered Kiyomi.

"**YES MAM, KIYOMI-SENSEI!**" Said the three Genin in union as Tsunami and Ryuu dash towards the Land of Waves to help Team Seven.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	6. Run Team Nine! Team Seven Needs Help!

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Kiyomi flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it back into the shamisen's body. She glanced back to a surprised Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu. Kiyomi placed her fingers to her lips and blew a high pitched whistle. Ryuu crashed into the room threw the doors with Tsunami on his tail, "Our mission is done." Said Kiyomi and grabbed the three scrolls from the table behind the lord, "Time to leave now."_

_Yuka nodded, "Let's move! We're exposed!" She ordered._

_Hajime and Tamatsu nodded, "Right!" They said._

_Yuka and Tamatsu climbed onto Tsunami and Kiyomi and Hajime on Ryuu. They left quickly while arrows shot at them as they left the grounds. They dashed through the forest, Kiyomi glancing back to Yuka and Tamatsu._

_"Did we have to kill him?" Yelled Yuka._

_"That was my orders. You know that, Yuka. We are ninja. We do the mission and complete it." Explained Kiyomi as Ryuu dodged trees._

_"Kiyomi! Someone is approaching," Grumbled Ryuu under her, and then out of the blue appeared Pakkun._

_"Pakkun!" Exclaimed Yuka._

_"Pakkun? What are you doing here?" Asked Kiyomi._

_"Kakashi needs you and your teams help." Said Pakkun._

_This caused Kiyomi's eyes darken, "Ryuu, follow Pakkun to the Land of Waves as soon as possible! Once we get there we'll get out of these clothes. This is a new mission! Yuka, Hajime, Tamatsu! We have to help our comrades!" Ordered Kiyomi._

_"**YES MAM, KIYOMI-SENSEI!**" Said the three Genin in union as Tsunami and Ryuu dash towards the Land of Waves to help Team Seven._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Run Team Nine! Team Seven Needs Help!**

Kiyomi's thoughts raced threw her head, '_What had happened to cause Kakashi to send Pakkun for us. This is very unlike him._' Thought Kiyomi.

"Pakkun. Why did Kakashi send for us?" Asked Kiyomi as Pakkun leapt into her arms, while as they rushed quickly from tree to tree.

"Team Seven came encounter with a nin named Zabuza and when I left; they were still fighting him. Kiyomi, I won't be able to help much due to Kakashi's low chakra." He said.

Kiyomi snarled, "Damn you Kakashi. Alright. You have his scent?" Pakkun nodded.

She looked back to Yuka, Tamatsu, and Hajime. Her thoughts were raging though her mind, "Ryuu. I'm going to call your brothers alright?!" She said. Ryuu nodded immediately stopped on a tree branch.

"What the hell, Ryuu-inu," Snapped Tsunami as they landed on a nearby tree branch, "Team Seven can't wait!"

"Just hang on, Tsunami," Said Kiyomi as she hopped off Ryuu, made quick work of her hand signs, "I! Inu! Tori! Saru! Hitsuji! Summoning Technique! Ninken no Ran!" She smacked the tree branch hard and small black lettering, formed in a circle and long lines from her hand, appeared around and from her right hand. A swirl of white smoke and petals appeared, quickly vanishing reveling three waist height, very shaggy black furred wolves with only a Konoha headband around each of their necks.

Kiyomi smiled, "Jirou, Saburo, Shiro. I need you to do some tracking, guys. Pakkun has Kakashi's scent. We need to find them, we'll follow you. You each be ahead of each other so we can ready ourselves incase of an ambush." She explained as the wolves nodded and sniffed Pakkun.

"We'll do our best, Kiyomi-nee." Gruffed Jirou.

Kiyomi nodded and each took off, "Alright Pakkun. You may go now. Thanks." She said and Pakkun disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Kiyomi got back on Ryuu and them begun following the three tracker wolves. Ryuu and Tsunami kept on going as the others rested on their back. Kiyomi stayed alert as her students rested, despite Ryuu's protests for her staying awake when the four of them including Tsunami could handle any nin assaults. Night had fallen and Kiyomi was too restless worrying about her friend.

"Kiyomi-nee." Said Shiro in a smooth voice.

"Yes Shiro?" Asked Kiyomi.

"We'll watch for any ambushes. You need sleep." He said.

She shook her head, "You're going to get sick again." He said; which this cause Kiyomi to sigh.

"Alright, Shiro." She said and laid her head down on Ryuu's large shoulder blades. She buried herself into his fur and fell asleep.

"Thank you, Shiro," Said Ryuu, "She's becoming too stubborn for her own good."

Shiro chuckled, "She only acts that way because she lost Obito, Ryuu-nee-san." He said. Ryuu grunted as Saburo appeared.

"Jirou says they are no longer there where his scent had leaded us. They must have won because he smelled Kakashi's scent had further into the Land of Waves," Explained Saburo in a low rumble.

"Alright. Keep tracking. We'll be where they are by tomorrow morning." Said Ryuu.

"Yes, Ryuu-nee-san," Said Saburo and Shiro as a union, and dashed ahead of the team again. Ryuu sighed heavily as Tsunami appeared next to him with the sleeping bodies of Yuka and Hajime riding her back.

"Anything?" She asked.

"They said that they were no longer where Pakkun was sent from to us. They are tracking their new location right now, which seems to be further in the Land of Waves. They believe Kakashi is still alive." He said.

Tsunami sighed in relief, "Good, cause Yuka's tenseness from Kiyomi being upset was starting to rattle my nerves a bit." She said.

Ryuu chuckled, "I remember how Kiyomi use to be like that. But I get like that too. When she found out about Obito, it just broke her heart. She cared a lot about that boy. Sometimes I wonder if it's the same for her and Kakashi." He said.

"**It is not**," Said Kiyomi in a growl, "**Anyway**. Anything new from the three boys," She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Ryuu nodded, "They found his old scent that Pakkun gave and are finding their new location after the battle, since we are still using Kakashi's scent, there is a possible chance he is alive." He explained once again. Kiyomi nodded and laid her head back down to get more rest.

"I wonder it too, Ryuu-inu," Said Tsunami glancing back at the now sleeping older Ran.

The ninkins and the ninneko didn't hold much conversation expect to rely on the progress of the tracking. Finally, Shiro appeared, "Ryuu-nee-san. We found them. They are twenty kilometers ahead of us." He explained as Jirou and Saburo appeared as well.

Ryuu nodded, "Thanks again little brothers." He said and the three vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders causing to jerk Kiyomi awake, "Yeah…" She groaned with a groggy voice.

"We found them. They are twenty kilometers ahead of us. We'll reach them by sunrise." He said. Kiyomi nodded. She folded her hands together to form the sign of the Tiger, "Kai!( Release!)" She said and the genjutsu around her face faded, exposing her real colored eyes and the mask that covered part of her face. She removed the bun and let her hair flow, "We're going to take a break, Ryuu, Tsunami. So stop when you guys reach a river." Order Kiyomi.

"Right." Said Ryuu and Tsunami.

"Everyone! WAKE UP!" Snapped Kiyomi, her students jerked awake, "We will be arriving to aid Team Seven shortly. At the moment, we are going to have a short rest and get out of these ridiculous clothes. Wash up, get dressed in proper nin attire, and we'll met up with Team Seven, is that understood." She ordered.

"Yes, sensei!" They said in union.

As she said, they stopped and Yuka, along with Kiyomi, bathed, while the Hajime and Tamatsu bathe elsewhere. Hajime, Yuka, and Tamatsu wore the usual attire, but slightly darker. Kiyomi only wore her tight black shorts, black turtleneck with matching hand guard black gloves, black shinobi shoes; some leg bandages; her headband hung in its usual place around her neck and lastly her Jōnin vest.

"Move out." She ordered.

The team arrived to a house that nestled itself a top of the water, next to what seemed a small windmill. As they walked out, the wood groaned under Ryuu's paws, but did not break. Kiyomi knocked on the doors to have a woman answer it, "May I help you?" She said.

Kiyomi bowed, "Please excuse me, but I am looking for a silver haired masked man with three children in tow with him. They are escorting a man named Tazuna." She said.

"What do you want with them?" Asked the woman.

"I was asked to help them with my team. We are from the same village, you see." Said Kiyomi, straitening herself and showed the woman her headband.

The woman nodded, "This way. Your animals will have to go around back though." She said. Kiyomi nodded and Ryuu and Tsunami went around the back. Kiyomi and her team followed the woman to a pair of shoji doors.

"Hey! That's Ryuu and Tsunami! That means Team Nine is here!" Exclaimed Naruto through the doors.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Said Sakura, then a smack was heard, "Kakashi-sensei is asleep!" She scolded.

"OW, Sakura!" Complained Naruto.

"You idiot!" Growled Sakura.

The woman opened the doors, "Yuka! Hajime! Tamatsu!" Said Naruto grinning. Yuka and Hajime bounded over to Naruto and Sakura telling the two all about their mission. Even about Kiyomi killing the lord with epic detail.

Kiyomi walked over to the covered Kakashi, he looked up at her, "You damned idiot…" She whispered, "You're not supposed to get hurt this badly."

Kakashi chuckled, "It's alright, Kiyomi. I only just used the Sharingan to much. I'll be fine in a week tops." He said.

Kiyomi crossed her arms, "Fine, but that doesn't stop me from calling you a damn idiot, Scarecrow." She scolded.

"Kakashi-sensei. I can't seem to get my mind off that masked kid." Said Sakura.

"Masked kid?" Asked Hajime.

"Oh! Yeah! We fought against a guy name Momochi Zabuza, but a kid in a ghoulish mask killed him before Kakashi-sensei could. After that, the kid gathered Zabuza's dead body and vanished," Explained Sakura.

"Ghoulish mask? Must be talking about a Hunter Nin." Said Kiyomi glancing to Sakura.

"A hunter nin?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. A hunter nin. That ghoulish mask is worn by the most elite and secret nin of the Hidden Mist Village. All hunter nins wear them. Their unit, if I recall, is codenamed; The 'Undertaker Squad'. Because they dispose of the corpses so thoroughly, it's almost as if those nin they disposed never existed." Explained Kakashi.

Kiyomi took over, "The same way will happen, let's say, if Kakashi dies. If an enemy would take possession of his corpse, it would reveal all of the anatomical idiosyncrasies unique to the users of the Sharingan. In the worst case, the enemy might gain enough information to able duplicate it and master that power even greater of the former user." She said, crossing her arms, "Our bodies tell too many tales."

Kakashi sighed, "Basically, hunter nins specialize in tracking down and eliminating missing nin, obliterating their remains in order to protect the secrets of their home village from the rest of the world." Said Kakashi, "Silently without a trace. That's how we nin leave this world."

Kakashi closed his eyes and Kiyomi sneered at him, '_Damned idiot; scarring me half to death. When we get back to Konoha, I'm going to give your ass such a beating. Hehehe, I'll take that damn book back. Pay back is a bitch, Kakashi, for scarring me out of my skull. I shouldn't have to come save your ass,_' She thought plotting in her head what torture she'll use against him.

"So Zabuza's corpse will be dismembered and destroyed? That's so creepy!" Said Sakura, thinking of Zabuza's dismembered body. Kiyomi grunted with Yuka and Hajime.

"Eh, it's not as bad as it sounds, Sakura. It's not like you're going to feel it. You'll be dead when they do it," Mocked Yuka, '_Damn this girl annoys the hell outta me. Come on, Kiyomi-sensei. Let's go home. They're alright._' Thought Yuka.

"Oh! I'm sorry everyone. Tazuna-san, I am Ran Kiyomi, this is Ran Yuka, Tatsou Tamatsu, and Aoi Hajime." Said Kiyomi walking over to the older man. Yuka nod her head at her name, along with Hajime and Tamatsu following suit.

Tazuna grinned, "Well you already know my name. The woman that escourted you in here is my daughter, Tsunami." He said, causing Yuka's ninneko's head to perk.

"Really! That's intresting. Yuka-chan ninneko, over there, is also named Tsunami, but for another reason. My ninkin's name is Ryuu; he is that large wolf on the dock. He's all bark and not much bite," Said Kiyomi causing Tazuna to laugh. Ryuu grumbled under his breath.

"AH!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura in union; causing Kiyomi's head to jerk in their direction, only to see the two fall back away from the futon Kakashi was in.

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow, which Yuka answered, "They were trying to see what's under his mask." She explained.

"Ah." Said Kiyomi lightly, Kakashi sat up and placed his hand over his eye in thought. She watched him as he glanced around the room, moving his hand over his masked mouth, keeping his thumb up next to his uncovered eye. He stayed that way for some time till Naruto broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi stayed quiet for a second, and answered, "Hmmm. Of course. Hunter nins, who manage corpse disposals, are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they killed at once, on the spot the body lays." He explained.

"So what?" Said Sakura.

"Don't you get it?" Said Kakashi, "How did the kid hunter nin dispose of Zabuza's body?"

"How should we know? He took it," Said Sakura. Kiyomi thought for a second, thinking about what Kakashi is saying and what Sakura said before, as Kakashi explained deeper to them.

"Yes, he did. Even thought all he needed to take back to the village, as proof that he had made the kill, was Zabazu's head. Also, there's a surrounding mystery about those weapons he used." Said Kakashi.

"Senbon. Acupuncture needles." Said Sasuke aloud, "No way…"

Kiyomi caught on, "No…Kakashi…" She said.

"Yup." Said Kakashi.

"What the hell are you all mumbling about?" Asked Tazuna.

"There is a very high possible chance…Momochi Zabuza is still alive," Said Kakashi.

"**WHAT**! **THE**! **HELL**! Are you talking about?!" Scream Naruto.

"But Kakashi-sensei! You checked his vitals just to be sure he was dead, didn't you?!" Snapped Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, "Yes. I made sure of it. But," He started.

Kiyomi groaned causing Kakashi and the others to look at her, "But a deathlike trance could have been created by that kid to make a very convincing illusion of his death. I should know this, since I use senbon a long time ago. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Senbon can be deadly; that is if they hit a vital spot. If not, the mortality rate is pushed down surprisingly low. Remember, senbon were originally designed for medical treatment." She said in a grumble. This was not making her too happy.

Kakashi continued where she left off, "Hunter nins and all members of any village's corpse disposal squads must possess an intimate and thorough knowledge of the human physiology. It would be simple for one of them to put someone into a near-death trace. First off, that kid went through the trouble of lugging Zabuza's heavy carcass. Secondly, the senbon he used as weapons, while potentially deadly like Kiyomi-sensi said, can also be used to inflict a non-mortal injury. These two key points suggest the kid's objective was to save Zabuza, while giving the illusion of killing him off." He said.

Tazuna scoffed, "Aren't you just complication things by over-thinking them? Hunter nins are supposed to hurt the outlaw shinobi, right?" He said.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, but Kiyomi spoke before Kakashi could answer, "Usually they do, but ignoring something like this is a huge step in being caught completely unprepared. Preparation is a shinobi's most important skill that he needs." She said.

"Oh well. On to another matter, whether Zabuza is alive or not, there may be still more and even deadlier than Zabuza in Gatō's service." Explained Kakashi.

"Sensei! You said 'Prepration is a shinobi's most important skill that he needs', but you can hardly even move. What are you planning we do?" Asked Sakura. Kiyomi shook her head.

"Heh-heh. I'm going to increase your training schedule!" He mused.

"WHAT? Training?!" Said Sakura and begun to argue, " But Kakashi-sensei, what will a little extra training now matter with what we are possibly up against?! Our opponent is a nin so powerful that even gave you, a Sharangin user, a run for your money and he almost defeated you!"

"When I was beleaguered by Zabuza, Sakura-chan. Think about who it was that rescued me. You three are maturing, progressing rapidly, and your chakra; along with your jutsus, are growing exponentially." Said Kakashi, "Especially you, Naruto! You've grown the most!" Naruto was caught off guard by this, he blush a little, and smiled.

Kiyomi twisted herself around to face them while she sat, "With that said. The skills I'm going to teach you now will be an interim thing only to tide us over until he recovers. From there, he'll take over." She said and stood, "I'm going to look around to find a proper place. I'll be back soon. Let's go, Ryuu." Kiyomi left with Ryuu as the two teams discussed more about Zabuza and his possible return, which Kakashi predicted it'll take some time due to the masked kid's death trace he put Zabuza in. Kiyomi came back and told Kakashi she found a suitable place. He nodded as Tsunami handed him some crutches to use, Kiyomi helped Kakashi to his feet.

_~*About 10 minutes away from Tazuna's home*~_

Kakashi glanced around and nodded in approval, "So it's decided. The new training regimen begins today!" Said Kakashi.

Kiyomi looked sharply to her team, "You three are also included in this regimen. So listen up." She ordered, they nodded despite some personal groans.

"First, let's discuss the basis of your jutsus' power. The body energies known as chakras." Explained Kakashi.

"Um…right….So, um…Chakra…What are those again?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Yuka, "Is he **always** like this around you guys?" She asked looking at Sakura. Sakura sighed and nodded reluctantly. Yuka groaned, "What the hell did you do, Naruto? Sleep through all of the classes?!" She said.

"Let's just say I got some high quality nap time." He said.

"AND YOU WANT TO BE HOKAGE?!!" Snapped Sakura.

Yuka groaned again, "Alright, Yuka, Sakura. Explain please if you will." Said Kakashi turning it over to the young kunoichi.

"Alright Naruto. Listen up, Sakura and I are going to try and keep it simple for you. Try to find some room in this information in that empty head of yours." Snapped Yuka, "You first, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, "Chakras are, to put it to a point, are the energies that a shinobi requires to perform ninjutsu. These energies are made of two kinds. The first is those of the body, which are drawn from everyone of 13 trillion cells that believe to make up the human body. The second is those of the mind and spirit, which are acquired over the course of much training and a lot of experience." Said Sakura.

Yuka took over, "Together, those two kinds of energies make up what is called the chakras. In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of the combination of those two energies, brought forth from the body, mind, and the spirit- in what is called 'manipulating the chakras'- and focused I the mystic process known as 'weaving of signs.'" Explained Yuka.

"That is correct! Great job you two." Mused Kiyomi. Yuka and Sakura's features brightened.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! I don't do so well with long explainations, but if you could just show me, my body can learn it!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto's right. We already employ the nin arts and techniques." Said Sasuke. Hajime agreed.

"Wrong!" Snapped Kiyomi.

"None of you yet has fully mastered your chakra!" Said Kakashi, "Now listen, as Sakura and Yuka said, manipulation of the chakra refers to summoning physical as well as mental energies and combining the two within your body. Depending on which jutsu you wish to use, the amount of chakra you need to absorb would vary as would the makeup of the elements you need to combine. Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively." Explained Kakashi.

"No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate; if you can't maintain your balance, whatever may the jutsu be, not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half, but either you could screw up so bad that the jutsu may not be released at all or turned on you easily." Said Kiyomi.

Kakashi glanced over the six Genin, "And because you end up squandering your chakra, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight, but you also develop significant signs of vulnerabilities. You learn to control your body through the harshest training, go out on a limb, and learn from experience." He said.

"So how do we do that?" Asked Hajime.

"By doing old school," Mused Kiyomi.

"How? Well. We climb trees!" He said.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	7. Six Genin Cats Out On A Limb

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! I don't do so well with long explainations, but if you could just show me, my body can learn it!" Said Naruto._

_"Naruto's right. We already employ the nin arts and techniques." Said Sasuke. Hajime agreed._

_"Wrong!" Snapped Kiyomi._

_"None of you yet has fully mastered your chakra!" Said Kakashi, "Now listen, as Sakura and Yuka said, manipulation of the chakra refers to summoning physical as well as mental energies and combining the two within your body. Depending on which jutsu you wish to use, the amount of chakra you need to absorb would vary as would the makeup of the elements you need to combine. Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively." Explained Kakashi._

_"No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate; if you can't maintain your balance, whatever may the jutsu be, not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half, but either you could screw up so bad that the jutsu may not be released at all or turned on you easily." Said Kiyomi._

_Kakashi glanced over the six Genin, "And because you end up squandering your chakra, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight, but you also develop significant signs of vulnerabilities. You learn to control your body through the harshest training, go out on a limb, and learn from experience." He said._

_"So how do we do that?" Asked Hajime._

_"By doing old school," Mused Kiyomi._

_"How? Well. We climb trees!" He said._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Six Cats Out On A Limb.**

Yuka and the others stared at the two Jōnin before them with shock and unbelievable expressions. Hajime groaned along with Naruto. Sakura sighed with Tamatsu and Sasuke stayed silent.

"CLIMB TREES?!" Screamed Yuka, "What the hell will that accomplish?!"

'_What a waste of time…,_' Thought Naruto.

"How will climbing trees qualify as training, sensei?" Asked Sakura.

Kiyomi sighed, "It won't be any ordinary tree-climbing you are thinking of." She said.

"This will be done by using your feet," Stated Kakashi, "Kiyomi. If you wouldn't mind, please show them an example."

Kiyomi nodded and walked over to the nearest tree. She folded her hands in the sign of the Ram and a sea blue-green aura surrounded her feet. Kiyomi place her left foot on the tree and begun walking straight up its trunk.

"Whoa! She's completely parallel to the ground!" Exclaimed Hajime as Kiyomi stopped at a near by branch, walking out onto the lower part of the branch.

She hung there as Kakashi begun to explain more, "That's it in a nutshull. Like Kiyomi did, she focused all of her chakra towards the soles of her feet and used that power to hold herself to the tree. When you six fully master over your own chakras like she has, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish." He mused.

"But! Kakashi-sensei, how will learning to climb trees this way make us any stronger?" Asked Sakura.

"Idiot! Weren't you listening?!" Snapped Yuka.

Kakashi sighed, so Kiyomi took over, "Shut up both of you and listen. The point of it all is the greater mastery of your chakras to use no more than is necessary, but to maximize its effectiveness in where and how it is applied. It's also a difficult skill for even a Jōnin to command," Said Kiyomi.

"A type of tree climbing of this caliber you are going to do here requires the most fine and delicate application of your chakra imaginable. Especially because the bottom of the foot is an area it is most difficult to manipulate one's chakra." Said Kakashi as he leaned some of his body weight onto the tree Kiyomi was in.

"In other words, what Kakashi is saying; if you can master this kind of control needed for this skill. No jutsu should _ever_ be beyond you. Of course, this is all in theory. The secondary objective of this exercise is build up enough stamina necessary to complete this task once the chakra has been focused. If you think this looks easy, think again, but if you think this looks hard; it's even more difficult to maintain one's chakra when using ninjutsu." Said Kiyomi as she removed herself from the lower part of the branch and sat on atop of it.

Kakashi sighed, "In battle, circumstances are always constantly changing, and a true shinobi has to be able to manipulate and maintain his chakra on the spot; that is if he hopes to prevail. The time you need to just stand around trying to summon and control you own jutsus is a luxury you won't have," Said Kakashi and also sitting down at the base of the tree, "So while you're climbing those trees, you'll also be mastering skills that will probably save your lives."

Kiyomi sighed and reached into her weapon waist-pouch, "Alright. Enough talk. I'm a woman of action. The only way to learn is by action." She said pulling out six kunai. Kiyomi flicked her wrist and each Genin had a kunai in front of them, "Use the kunai to score the bark at the highest point you've climb to. It will serve as a reminder for later. Your goal is to make a mark higher than your pervious one each time you climb. Kakashi and I don't expect you to each the treetop on your first try. A running start might give you enough momentum for a good first effort." She explained.

"No sweat! I could do this one before breakfast! I'm the fastest developing shinobi between both teams!" Boasted Naruto.

"Shut up!" Snarled Yuka and punched Naruto on top of the head.

Kiyomi groaned, "Both of you shut up. Less talk and a lot more action if you think you can do it." Snapped Kiyomi.

The six Genin went silent, holding up the sign of the Ram, much like Kiyomi did. Sasuke's feet were surrounded by a deep blue, Naruto's had a yellow; seemingly reddish, Sakura a pink, Yuka a light purple, Hajime a light blue, and Tamatsu a dull green. Everyone took off and Naruto stepped on first, only to fall on the ground backwards. Sasuke made it half way before the tree repelled him, the same for Hajime. Yuka made it slightly higher before she lost control and slipped down the tree.

"This is easier than I thought!" Giggled Sakura while she sat on a branch.

"I agree," Answered Tamatsu as he hung from another tree's branch.

Yuka scoffed, "Damn her and her superiority complex because Sasuke's around." She muttered with an added snarl.

Naruto cheered on Sakura's achievement as Sasuke sighed. Hajime was clearly pissed that Tamatsu beat him. Kakashi spoke pushing the buttons of the Genin who didn't achieve it on a first try like Tamatsu and Sakura did. Yuka grumbled at this and begun working on it again. Yuka was getting the hang of it, until she noticed Sasuke was getting ahead of her. She saw Naruto ask Sakura and Yuka joined in and then Yuka explained it to Hajime. Kiyomi came down from the tree and helped Kakashi back to his feet.

"If only he knew how strong he could possible be if he continues this way," Whispered Kiyomi.

Kakashi nodded, "The same for Yuka." He said. Kiyomi agreed. "Kiyomi?" He started.

She looked to him, "Hmm? Yeah?" She asked.

"Nevermind," He said and limped away back to Tazuna's house, Kiyomi followed to leave the Genin to their training.

_~*Next Morning*~_

"Oh. Dad. When you get done at the bridge, could you get some groceries? We're running out of food," Called Tsunami from the kitchen. Kiyomi looked around in the cabinets and couldn't believe how little food they had. She sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry about the food, Tazuna. I'll handle it," Said Kiyomi and left the house before any back talk. Ryuu and Tsunami (the cat) went with her. The two looked around the small market in town and couldn't find a decent amount. Kiyomi groaned, "They need to build that bridge quick or this place is going to go to the dogs." She said.

"Hey," Grumbled Ryuu.

Kiyomi climbed onto Ryuu, "Sorry Ryuu. I meant no insult to you. Okay guys; let's go ashore for some real food." She mused.

Tsunami and Ryuu looked at her, "To the main land?" Asked Tsunami.

Kiyomi nodded, "We'll have to. Being the fact is those guys are almost out of food, and this place barely has any as is. So if we go just over the waters, we can get food at a nearby fishing village." She said.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Said Ryuu looking around at the people that walked by.

"Let's go then!" Said Tsunami happily. Kiyomi smiled.

_*~*_

Yuka was still working hard and was catching up with Sasuke. Naruto was keeping right up with her and Hajime. Yuka slipped a couple times because she got slightly distracted by Sasuke or Hajime climbing higher than her. Sometimes even Naruto would be higher than Yuka. She grumbled a few, '_Okay, okay. Clear my mind. Focus on the tree. Concentrate. Alright, I think I got it this time around!_' Thought Yuka as she closed her eyes; making the sign of the Ram like before.

"Hey Yuka! Naruto!" Called Sasuke causing Naruto to trip and fall, Yuka only looked at him.

"What?" Said Yuka bluntly.

"Well…uhh." Started Sasuke.

"Well?! What is it?! You're breaking my concentration!" Snapped Naruto.

"Wha…What did Sakura say to you, guys?" He asked.

The other Genin stared at Sasuke, before Yuka could answer; Naruto spoke, "None of your business!" He stated harshly.

Yuka punched Naruto in the shoulder, "He's your teammate, you ass." Whispered Yuka.

"So? He's always out doing me." He said.

"Like I give a shit!" Snapped Yuka, punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"Guys, come on. Our sensei could be on their way back right now for all we know and seeing us bicker like stupid kids." Said Hajime. Yuka and Naruto sighed and they got back to their training.

_~*~_

Kiyomi rode Ryuu around with Tsunami on his side. She already was carrying four bamboo carry-baskets on her sides, filled with food. Ryuu was already carrying two baskets filled with other things and Kiyomi had a basket strapped to her back as well.

"Well, I think that's enough. Let's go back." She said. Tsunami and Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"I think they'll enjoy this, Kiyomi," Said Ryuu as he steps onto the water; Tsunami tailing right behind him.

"Yeah, they better, because you got enough food for them here for a whole year," Said Tsunami.

"Well, we'll be there for awhile. Plus they are feeding and housing eight of us and not including the three of them. That's eleven people to feed. It is the least we can do by buying the food to feed us," Explained Kiyomi.

Ryuu shrugged, "Hospitality from Ran Kiyomi, everyone." He said as he laughed, which caused Kiyomi to smack him lightly on the top of his head. Tsunami laughed at Ryuu's shocked face of Kiyomi hitting him. The three made it back when it was turning dark and the sun was setting.

"We're back everyone!" Called Kiyomi from Ryuu's back. Everyone in the house filed out to see Kiyomi, Ryuu, and Tsunami arrive with whatever they had. Kiyomi unloaded the two nin-animals and begun putting it in the kitchen for Tsunami to sort out. She couldn't believe all the food Kiyomi had bought.

"You got all of this from the market in town?" Asked Kakashi.

"Uhhh. No." She said.

Kakashi groaned, "You went ashore, didn't you?" He asked.

Kiyomi begun to put away food, "If I told you 'no' I would be lying to you, Kakashi-_kun_." She mused.

"That could have been dangerous, Kiyomi. What if Gatō's men saw you leave and come here with that food? You've could have endangered not only yourself, but Tazuna's family and us. You have to think about the things you before you do them, Kiyomi. This isn't like your solo missions you always went on," He said trying to tell her the precautions.

Kiyomi growled and whipped around to face him, her features were dark and angry, "First off, Kakashi. Gatō already knows we're here due to your fight with Zabuza. Second, these guys are feeding us and housing us out of the kindness of their hearts. In which, you took this mission a step further once you found out that Tazuna is being targeted and if you left him here, which that was the gist of the mission of only escorting him, he would have been killed along with the rest of his family. And about me going on solo missions has nothing to do with this, those missions are of ANBU classfications, not of the damn Jōnin ones you go on for months and scare me shitless, you damn Scarecrow! So don't get in my face about precautions. We went to a small fishing village not to far from the bridge and it's the reason I took Tsunami and Ryuu, along with why I rode Ryuu." Snapped Kiyomi.

Kakashi blinked, rarely seeing Kiyomi get mad at him of all people. Kiyomi turned back around and begun finishing what she started. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it only to sigh. He left as she finished her sorting and begun starting dinner for Tsunami. Tsunami and Tazuna came in after hearing Kakashi and her fight. Kiyomi was chopping up some food for the Oden she was making as they came in.

"Do you two fight like that often?" Asked Tazuna.

Kiyomi coughed slightly, "No. I rarely butt heads with Kakashi on things. At least not like we use to, I use to hate him because he was really skilled at what he did when we were younger, but after an incident. We had an understanding of each other and I guess I befriended the stubborn ass." She explained as she begun setting contents into a simmering oden pot, which rested on the counter in front of her.

Tazuna sat down along with Tsunami, "What kind of incident?" Asked Tsunami.

Kiyomi sniffed the spices, cause her to sneeze. She sniffled as she answered, "…A very good friend of mine died…" She said, "His name was Obito. He died on a mission when we were younger. He was on Kakashi's team. I cared about that boy so much. So much so that I loved him very much, but I knew he would never return those feelings I had for him. So I merely stayed his friend and at his side when he need me. Sadly, I was on a mission at the same time he was on his. The very one he died on." She explained and took a small bite of the breading to see it if is done.

Kakashi was on the other side of the kitchen wall, listening to Kiyomi's explanation about Obito. He sighed deeply and semi-limped away, thinking about what she had said.

"So why do you stay friends with Kakashi-san if you two fight all the time?" Asked Tsunami.

Kiyomi smiled and looked to her, "That's just it. He acts all mister 'I'm bad-ass strong, but laidback and lazy', but he's not a complete ass. Its just he hates hurting people. He already had a heavy lost before we lost Obito, and atop of that with Obito. He lost his other teammate and teacher later down the road. Something that had happen to me when I lost my parents against the nine-tailed fox twelve years ago, along with my teammates and teacher when every fought against it. I was one of the lucky ones to live." She said and she begun fixing a soup.

"Is a shinobi's life always that dangerous?" Asked Tazana.

"Yes, sir. That's the risk we take when we become shinobi. This is our life." She said.

The night went by easily, Yuka made it to the top of the tree and soon Hajime did. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left now, in which was pissing Naruto off. He groaned at Yuka about how she got done before the four of them and she told him flat out, "Girls get things done quicker than guys do, Naruto. It's the law of the world. That's why Sakura and I got done faster than you three guys!" She said.

"Then how come Tamatsu beat you too, Yuka?" Said Hajime, causing the people around her to laugh; in which Yuka punch Hajime hard in the shoulder calling him a few cuss words. The night went smoothly after Tazuna talked around the ripping photo Inari stared at all through dinner; of course, Inari stomped out of the room before the story started. Tazuna told everyone about Kaiza up to the point of Kaiza's death. Then out of the blue, Naruto made the proclamation that he was going to show Inari that there were still heroes in the world and left the house. Kiyomi sighed and begun cleaning the kitchen as everyone went to bed. When she finished, she turned around from the counter to find Kakashi sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting." She scolded.

He stood up, "Sorry for earlier." He said.

She tilted her head, "Earlier? Oh. That. I forgave you ages ago. I also apologize for my behavior, it was uncalled for and I do agree I should have thought of the precautions. I need to quit being so pigheaded some times." She said, rubbing her neck.

"You can't help, but being yourself, Kiyomi." He said smiling.

"Hey! Don't make jokes on me, Copy-Cat Scarecrow." She said.

"Don't call me a copy-cat scarecrow, Flower Thief." He said.

"You're an ass you know that." She mused.

"And you're more stubborn than an ass." He said.

"Oh, shut up." She said and laughed. He smiled.

_~*Day Seven*~_

Kiyomi, Kakashi, and the others came out to the training ground to find where Naruto and Sasuke went. "Where did Naruto go **this** time?" Said Kakashi, Kiyomi shrugged, "Pushing himself beyond his limit, going out by himself last night again."

"Plus, at breakfast, Sasuke said he was going for a walk and he disappeared too!" Said Sakura.

Yuka rolled her eyes, '_You must have scared the poor boy off with your stalking, Sakura,_' Thought Yuka bitterly.

Hajime groaned, '_Sasuke this, Sasuke that. That's all Sakura cares about! She's going to get herself killed because of that._' Thought Hajime. Then a kunai struck in front of Kakashi and Kiyomi. The six of them looked up seeing Naruto lying on a branch. He boasted about how high he had gotten, stood up, and slipped. Sakura screamed with Yuka. Hajime and Tamatsu stared in shock.

"No!!! If he falls from that height! I'm not healed enough to..!" Said Kakashi.

"Oh crap! Naruto!" Called Kiyomi; she was about to leapt for Naruto when he was going to hit the ground.

"PSYCH!" He said as he swung to the lower part of the branch, "Got you, you suckers!" He boasted, Sakura and Yuka screamed at him for being a stupid ass and doing something stupid like that and then his feet detached from the branch.

"Uh-OH!" Said Kakashi.

"Twice is too much, Naruto!" Screamed Sakura.

"Stop screwing around, you damn asshole!" Snapped Yuka.

"He's not kidding around!" Said Kiyomi, making a few hands signs for a shadow clone, but Sasuke leapt over and caught Naruto by the ankle in time. Kiyomi sighed deeply, when Naruto came down Kiyomi gave him a hard scolding and made him do some punishment chores. Mainly wash Ryuu. That was a battle to behold, since he hates baths.

Later, Kakashi had Kiyomi work with him to still if his body was back up to par. Which at the moment she was sitting on his back with Tazuna and Kakashi was working on his two hundredth push-up, "It looks like most of your strength has returned, Kakashi," Said Kiyomi.

Tazuna cleared his throat, "I keep meaning to ask you both. You both know I duped you now, along with how dangerous this mission was for the eight of you. So why do you stay in knowing that you might be killed?" Said Tazuna.

Kiyomi smiled, "You want to say it or me?" She said, looking down at Kakashi.

"'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward. Like Master, like man!' Those are some the teachings from our previous Lord Hokages. This is the shinobi way of life. A true shinobi doesn't dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper more," Explained Kakashi as he continued his push-ups.

Kiyomi looked to Tazuna, "We won't abandon you guys. We'll never let out comrades die." She mused.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	8. Training Complete Battles Ensue! YUKA!

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Later, Kakashi had Kiyomi work with him to see if his body was back up to par. Which at the moment she was sitting on his back with Tazuna and Kakashi was working on his two hundredth push-up, "It looks like most of your strength has returned, Kakashi," Said Kiyomi._

_Tazuna cleared his throat, "I keep meaning to ask you both. You both know I duped you now, along with how dangerous this mission was for the eight of you. So why do you stay in knowing that you might be killed?" Said Tazuna._

_Kiyomi smiled, "You want to say it or me?" She said, looking down at Kakashi._

_"'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward. Like Master, like man!' Those are some the teachings from our previous Lord Hokages. This is the shinobi way of life. A true shinobi doesn't dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper more," Explained Kakashi as he continued his push-ups._

_Kiyomi looked to Tazuna, "We won't abandon you guys. We'll never let out comrades die." She mused._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Training Complete; Battles Ensue! YUKA!**

The door opened, "Finally you're back!" Said Tazuna.

Kiyomi was steaming dumplings and making udon when Sasuke and Naruto came in from training. Kiyomi stopped to look up at the worn out Naruto, who was being helped in by Sasuke.

"Heh. Both of us…." Said Naruto between breathes.

Sasuke groaned, "We both made it to the top of the tree." He said.

"Good!" Said Kakashi, "Sasuke, Naruto. Starting tomorrow, you both will join the others on the bridge to protect Tazuna."

"Yes, sir!" They said.

"Congrates, you two. Dinner will be ready in a minute. Go on and rest up, guys. You all earned it." Mused Kiyomi smiling at the Genin. Yuka beamed with Naruto as he sat down.

"Whew! Well, I'm dirty, sweaty, and really worn out from all of the work on the bridge today. But we're almost done!" Said Tazuna.

"Father, you and Naruto are two of a kind. Please don't work yourselves to death," Said Tsunami bringing tea to the table.

"Yes, Tsunami," Said Tazuna. Laughter passed around the room, all expect from the ever quiet Inari. He glared at Naruto from under his hat; tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. Naruto raised his head slightly when he saw Inari's tears streamed down his face.

"What's wrong, Inari," Asked Naruto in a groan tired-out tone.

Inari stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "Why do you all wear yourselves out by trying? No matter how hard you guys train, you'll never be a match for Gatō's thugs! You all act cool and you all talk tough, but there are always bigger and stronger guys out there that push, killing the weaker ones. They'll destroy you!" Snapped Inari.

Everyone stared at Inari for his outburst, "Shut up! I'm not you. I'm not going to lose." Snapped Naruto.

"Just watching you pisses me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know what the hell you're talking about! This isn't your town! You don't know a thing about me either! You all are clowning around, having fun! You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" Snapped Inari which caused Naruto to shutter slightly.

Yuka looked to Naruto, "Naruto…," She whispered reaching out to touch his shoulder to console him,

"So…You think it's alright to star in your own melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?" Snapped Naruto in a cold tone, "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry, you brat!" With that said Naruto stood up and left the room without another word, even while Sakura scolding him after he left. After dinner, Inari went outside sitting on the dock. Kiyomi and Kakashi walked outside, Kakashi went to speak while Kiyomi fed Ryuu and Tsunami. Kakashi explained about the reason for Naruto's reaction at Inari's words.

Kiyomi walked up, "You know. Naruto never had any parents. They died when he was a baby so he doesn't remember them. They same for Yuka, I remember our parents. I had a chance she and Naruto will never have. The love, scolding, the praise, everything a parent gives to a child." She said as she sat down on the other side of Inari, "These are the things only Yuka and Naruto wish to have, but the one thing that separates Naruto and Yuka is Yuka's connection with me. So those two probably understands you more and how you feel than any of us." She said.

"Plus. I think Naruto has one thing more in common with you than Yuka does. He can't leave you alone, now. Cause you got to him, right under his skin." Said Kakashi with an eased smile.

_~*Next Morning*~_

"Please take care of Naruto, Tamatsu, and Hajime for us! They completely wore themselves out. I doubt he'll be able to move from his bed for the rest of the day." Said Kakashi, as Kiyomi got on Ryuu. Yuka rode atop of Tsunami as the others walked.

"We're off, Tsunami." Said Tazuna.

"Bye," She said and walked back inside.

Kiyomi spoke to Kakashi, "So if you're healed now. What is the possible chance Zabuza is also?" She said, looking down at the Jōnin Scarecrow.

"Possibly. All depends if that masked kid is helping him, we might see him soon," Said Kakashi and Kiyomi nodded in response. Yuka stared slightly and whispered it to Sakura and Sasuke. When they reached the bridge, the five workers that came ahead of them laid out, completely beaten to a pulp. Yuka jumped off Tsunami and rushed over checking the vitals of the workers. Tazuna asked one of the barely conscious workers who had done this to them. His only response was, 'Monsters,' and then blacked out. Kiyomi exchanged a look with Kakashi.

"It's them." She muttered.

A thick mist begun to overcast the bridge, "They're coming!" Snapped Kakashi and they immediately surrounded Tazuna. Tsunami on the back side of Tazuna for any surprises; Ryuu with Kiyomi on his back next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is this…? This is Zabuza's hidden mist technique, right?" Said Sakura.

Ryuu growled, "Seems you were right, Kakashi. He's back to finish the job," Said Kiyomi glancing around for any sign of chakra, '_The whole mist is laced with chakra. I can't get a trace on the guy. Damn this fog!_' Scolded Kiyomi in her thoughts.

Kiyomi's eye caught Sasuke shuttering, she noted he was slightly sweating, '_Sasuke?_' She asked in her mind.

"Been a while, Kakashi. And I see you brought more friends along this time, along with those brats that follow you around. Just like last time. Oh. Look. The little boy is trembling again, poor thing. Heheheheh," Said a man voice cutting through the mist, laughing, and then they were surrounded by six doppelgangers.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch, you idiot." He said.

"Take care of it, Sasuke." Mused Kakashi and with that Sasuke defeated the six doppelgangers is quickness and ease. The water splashed around them, Kiyomi mused, "Very good Sasuke-kun!" She said smiling at the young Uchiha.

"It seems the brat has matured into a rather worthy rival, eh Haku?" Said Zabuza as he walked out of the mist with a masked child.

"Indeed!" Mused the masked Haku.

Kiyomi smirked, "Well damn." She said, "I hate it when you're right, Kakashi."

"Sometimes, I hate it as well." He joked.

Haku and Zabuza exchanged words and then Haku vanished from sight, Sakura ready himself. The two begun fighting at once when Haku reappeared in front of the waiting Uchiha. Yuka and Sakura stayed close to Tazuna with Tsunami curling herself near him. Kiyomi, still on Ryuu, stayed near Kakashi. Kiyomi grumbled at her thoughts, and then something flashed through her mind.

"Kakashi! If they are attacking us here!" She stated.

Kakashi glanced at her, "Then they are attacking Tazuna's house at the same time, you think?" He said.

Kiyomi nodded, and whipped her head to Yuka, "Yuka," Stated Kiyomi. Yuka looked to her sister; Kiyomi simply tilted her chin, "Go." She ordered. Yuka nodded and quickly jumped on Tsunami, taking off for Tazuna's house. A water doppelganger leap out of the waters to strike Yuka as she left, but Kiyomi flick a kunai into the doppelganger and it turned back into water. Yuka was gone from sight.

The fight between Haku and Sasuke was getting heated as Haku before performing jutsus with one hand, "The hell?!" Said Kiyomi.

"He's making signs with just one hand?! I've never seen anything like that before," Said Kakashi in a low tone.

Sasuke easily got away from the performed jutsu and was battling with Haku again, which led up to him kicking him away. Haku was losing a battle of speed against Sasuke. Zabuza was surprised to see that Haku was losing to them.

"You may be fast, but I'm faster," Mocked Sasuke as he ready himself for another attack from Haku.

"You had that coming, Zabuza. First off, for underestimating my team, along with the childish name-calling. He may not look like much at first, but Sasuke here is the top-rated Genin from Konohagakure. Sakura, our kunoichi, is our sharpest mind in genjutsu. And last, but not the least, let's not forget the one who out witted you, our comedy shinobi, the maverick show-stopper, the one and only; Naruto." Said Kakashi.

Kiyomi scoffed, "You keep underestimating Kakashi as well, Zabuza. By letting him send out Pakkun, you got yourself more enemies to deal with. Plus, this got you in my bad books for trying to kill my friends." Snarled Kiyomi, Ryuu let out a deep snarl.

Zabuza laughed, "Heh heh heh. Haku. Do you understand, if this goes on, you could end up being killed by the very hands of the person you sought to spare with?" Said Zabuza.

"Yes, I do, Zabuza sir," Said Haku, "What a pity." Haku moved his hand into an advance hand sign, "Suton: Makyō Hyōshō. (Water Style: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors."

The air around them seemed much colder somehow; a steaming mist came off of Haku. The water around Sasake rose up and formed twelve mirrors that surrounded him from all sides and above.

Kiyomi looked on with shock, "What is that…" She said. Kakashi grimaced and dashed forward, but Zabuza intervened, "Damn it!" Said Kiyomi and had Ryuu dash forward, but she stopped by a doppelganger having be slammed hard off of Ryuu.

"Kiyomi!" Yelled Kakashi.

"Let's not forget, Kakashi. I'm your enemy. Let my boy kill yours while my shadow kills your friend!" Mused Zabuza.

Screams were heard coming from the ongoing battle with Sasuke and Haku. No sign of Kiyomi. She was below the bridge, under the water. She growled as she swum back above water. She brought herself back above water only to have to battle with Zabuza's doppelganger again. This time around he threw a flurry of kunai at her, shredding anything that wasn't covered by her arms, which were protecting her neck and face. She could feel her mask peel half way down; exposing her face, her shirt, and Jōnin vest fall in pieces off her, this was pissing her off. She lowered her arms seeing that the copy was in front her bring down his sword, she leaped up to avoid the blow and the copy grabbed her mesh under shirt, ripping it off as she soared above them and landed on the bridge topless.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

Zabuza and Kakashi glanced over and for a moment stared at the pissed off Kiyomi, who snatched off her headband and wrapped it around her wide bust. Then an explosion came out of no where, everyone's attention was averted and Tamatsu and Hajime suddenly appeared next to Tazuna and Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" Boasted Naruto as the smoke cleared, "Here I am to save the day! You know how the story goes! Things look bleak till the hero arrives and then –POW!- Bye bye bad guys!"

Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto like the copy did Kiyomi. She rushed forward and took a deep cut across the cheek. Kiyomi stood in front of Naruto, growling, as her mask fell around her neck, exposing the cut and what lay under the mask. A deep cut across her cheek bone and canine fangs bearing heavily at Zabuza, "Any last words before I out your vocal cords?!" Her eyes were dark and held deep hate, "Naruto, help Sasuke out of that justu." She ordered.

"Right!" He said and went to do so, only to be caught inside. Kiyomi went after Zabuza along with Kakashi as they fought together against him and his copy.

Soon, Zabuza casted a heavier mist which made Kiyomi and Kakashi fight back to back, leaving Ryuu to protect Tazuna, "He's going to use ANBU style killing techniques, Kiyomi." Stated Kakashi. Kiyomi nodded, closing her eyes, listening for Zabuza's breathing.

_*~*_

Yuka had found out that Inari was gathering people to help the others at the bridge. So she was taking him around the village, and then Tsunami suggested they get back and let Inari continue getting help. Inari agreed. Yuka and Tsunami left him to his work and they head back to the bridge as soon as possible. When the bridge came into view, Yuka saw Kiyomi fighting with only her headband around her chest and face exposed. Her anger swelled, but then she remembered what Kiyomi always told her before any mission. Anger will lead her into a quick death if she allowed it, so she calmed herself, and then heard Naruto's and Sasuke's screams of pain. She and Tsunami looked over seeing Naruto and Sasuke being sliced apart by Haku's senbon.

"Tsunami. Sling me into the jutsu. I'm going to try to hit the mask kid," Said Yuka. Tsunami nodded leaping atop of the bridge, running at full speed. Yuka saw Naruto bent over and Sasuke hardly standing up right. She saw Haku make a move towards Naruto, "Naruto!" She screamed. Yuka soared into the air when Tsunami stopped, Yuka hitting a mirror breaking it, and slammed Sasuke out through another. Yuka was caught inside the jutsu.

"Yuka!" Yelled Kiyomi, shocked to see her in the jutsu, "Damn!" She cursed then dodged a strike from Zabuza's clone.

Yuka was standing in front of Naruto, shaking, Naruto groaned. Sasuke raised his head, seeing the mirrors that were broken form back. He saw Yuka standing there in front of Naruto. The same place he once was before Yuka intervened.

"YUKA!!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Are you alright….Naruto-kun? You never stay out of trouble when I'm not around." Said Yuka.

"Yuka?" Said Naruto seeing Haku on the ground, "Yuka! You!"

Then Naruto stared at the senbon filled Yuka. Her stomach, her legs, her arms, her neck was hit with senbon needles, she glanced back at Naruto, and smirked, "What the hell are you damn well staring at, doofus?" Said Yuka coughing.

"Yuka, why. Why did you!" He said.

"Why? You ask me why? Because you're my best friend, you little shit!" She said and collapsed. Naruto caught her, laying her on her back.

"Yuka!" Said Naruto.

Her eyes half lidded, "I wanted to be just like my sister. Being strong like her. Protecting her friends, not letting any of them die if I could help it. Plus, I look up to you too Naruto. You never had the life I had. You became so strong and brave without anyone's help. I…always wanted to be like that." She said and closed her eyes.

"YUKA!!" Screamed Naruto.

"She protected both of you. Her friends. She knew the risk if she jumped in, she sacrificed herself for the two of you. She was a kunoichi, who in order to protect the ones she cared about the most, threw herself into the mix, and gave up her life you save yours. This must be the first time to see a comrade of yours died? Such is a shinobi's path." Said Haku as he got up and slinked back into the mirrors.

Naruto lowered his head; shadows covered his eyes as a few tears fell, "I'm never going to forgive you for this…" He said. Then leaned fully over Yuka, "I'm going to kill you for killing Yuka!" He snarled fangs and claws bearing at Haku, a red swirl of chakra surrounded him. Haku stared in shock what was before him.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	9. Finish This! Wolves Bearing Their Fangs!

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Her eyes half lidded, "I wanted to be just like my sister. Being strong like her. Protecting her friends, not letting any of them die if I could help it. Plus, I look up to you too Naruto. You never had the life I had. You became so strong and brave without anyone's help. I…always wanted to be like that." She said and closed her eyes._

_"YUKA!!" Screamed Naruto._

_"She protected both of you. Her friends. She knew the risk if she jumped in, she sacrificed herself for the two of you. She was a kunoichi, who in order to protect the ones she cared about the most, threw herself into the mix, and gave up her life you save yours. This must be the first time to see a comrade of yours died? Such is a shinobi's path." Said Haku as he got up and slinked back into the mirrors._

_Naruto lowered his head; shadows covered his eyes as a few tears fell, "I'm never going to forgive you for this…" He said. Then leaned fully over Yuka, "I'm going to kill you for killing Yuka!" He snarled fangs and claws bearing at Haku, a red swirl of chakra surrounded him. Haku stared in shock what was before him._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Time to Finish This! The Wolves Bear Their Fangs!**

Kiyomi shuttered, "Kakashi!" She called.

Kakashi glanced to her, "I know." He said.

"Has the seal begun to unravel?" She said.

"No. Doesn't seem that way. It's as if it slipped a little, like it's bleeding through." He said.

"What could have caused it?" She said as he flicked up his scroll opening the small seal that held it closed.

"I don't know, but we need to finish this up." He said.

She nodded folding her hands, "I! Inu! Tori! Saru! Hitsuji! Summoning Technique! Ninken no Ran!" She said in a whisper as Kakashi told Zabuza it was time to stop these childish games, smearing blood on the scroll paper; the three wolves from before appeared in a puff of smoke, "Follow Kakashi's blood." She ordered. The three nodded and vanished from her sight.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!)" Said Kakashi slamming the scroll hard onto the ground, small lettering erupted from the scroll and traveled into the cracking ground. Kakashi squatted there while they listen to Zabuza, but then the sound of digging came to everyone's ears.

"What?! NO!" Said Zabuza distracted as he dodged Kiyomi's wolves appeared out of the mist, snapping at him. Kakashi's hounds took that moment of him distracted to erupt from the earth latching onto his limbs, holding him tightly.

"What is going on out there?!" Said Hajime.

"Sounds like the wolves found him." Said Tamatsu.

"When your eyes and ears fail you, you can always follow you nose. It worked because you shut your eyes in this mist. This jutsu was specifically made for tracking. That's why I went out of my way to bleed a bit during our confrontations. My hounds, along with Kiyomi's, couldn't miss it if they tried! The smell of my blood is all over you and your weapons. Every good dog has his nose and they know one thing. **YOU STINK**! The mist is raising and I can see your future, Zabaza. **Your future is death**." Said Kakashi.

Zabuza grunted, followed by grunting, "You say my future is death? I had enough your false predictions." He said.

The three wolves circled around Kiyomi, she grumbled, "Who's bluffing? You saw my face. There's no way out of it, you're going to die by either me or Kakashi. Zabazu, you had your fun. You scheme every last one of your stupid plans. Every since the day you deserted the Land of the Mist and became a missing nin and ukenin. Your name and every action you conducted were reported to us at Konoha and placed in the Bingo Book. We all know about the failed coup d'état you and your followers staged and also the attempt assassination of the Mizukage from your former village." She said and folding her hands. Lighting sparked from her hands, but almost needle like.

"You've been trying to raise funds for a second attempt and bearly staying ahead of the hunter nins, which is what brought you both here. It's why you stoop yourself to work for a disgusting puissant like Gatō," Said Kakashi folding his hands in the forms of Ushi, U, and Saru. Kakashi grabbed at his elbow as a circling blue chakra formed around him, connecting into a mass in the center of his right hand.

Kiyomi leaped into the air, which Zabuza's eyes followed, "Lighting Cutter Senbon!" She said and threw the lighting needles at Zabuza. He shifted slighting which caused the senbon to hit his left arm and right leg, "Kakashi! I have his right arm and let leg immobilized! Take him out!" She said landing a good ways behind him.

Kakashi nodded, "You're an idiot, Zabuza. The man you were sent to kill is the heart and spirit of this village. The bridge you're trying to prevent him from finishing is its hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it to gain what ever is favorable for you. That is not what a true shinobi is and does." Snarled Kakashi.

"Spare me the damn lecture, Kakashi. I'm fighting for my own ideals and I'm not going to stop either." Said Zabuza.

Kiyomi scoffed, Kakashi repeated, "I'll say this once more, Zabuza. Give up." He started.

"What?!" Snapped Zabuza.

"You're future is death." Finished Kakashi and then dashed at Zabuza.

Kiyomi noticed the water movement, forming into a mirror, "KAKASHI!" Screamed Kiyomi dashing forward, but Haku had stepped in taking the Lighting Cutter through his body not touching Zabuza.

"You said my future was death, Kakashi. Heheheh. You missed again." Sneered Zabuza.

Kiyomi had Haku by the neck her eyes wide at Haku's hands gripping Kakashi's arm, "Z-Z-Zabuza..sir!" Sputtered Haku, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"That's that kid in the mask you were talking about, Sakura-chan!" Said Hajime.

"You're right; it looks like he jumped in to save Zabuza from Kakashi-sensei." She said.

Tamatsu nodded, "He's dead now. I don't sense his chakra anymore." He stated.

Zabuza grabbed his sword with his left arm despite the digging senbon, "I really did find quite a treasure in that gutter. To think he'd grant me something like this in the end!" Said Zabuza as he swung at them.

Kiyomi twisted using Haku's body as a level and kicked Zabuza away from them sending Haku and Kakashi away, along with Zabuza. Kiyomi grunted, "Damn. He was about to try to kill us by going through him." She cursed under her breath. Kakashi landed a ways and closed Haku's eyes.

Naruto saw what went on, Sasuke grumbled, "Damn it." He said.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Stay out of this. This is our fight." Said Kakashi.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You guys are okay!" Said Hajime.

Tamatsu looked around, "Eh? Hey, where's Yuka?" He said. Naruto flinched and jerked away.

Tamatsu narrowed his eyes at Naruto, Hajime focused what was beyond Naruto and Sasuke, "Hey Tamatsu. There's Tsunami. Maybe Yuka's with her." He said, Tamatsu nodded.

"I'll check on her." Said Tamatsu.

"I'll go with. Sakura, you handle protecting Tazuna." Said Hajime. She agreed. The two boys ran over seeing Yuka laying on the ground, lifeless.

"Yuka…?" Said Hajime.

Tamatsu got on his knees and begun checking her, "She's so cold…I can't feel a pulse, Hajime," Said Tamatsu as he looked up at Hajime and Tsunami. Tears were falling out of Tsunami's eyes along with a soft sound escaping her.

Hajime growled, "Damn it, why does she have to be a damn hero! Does she fucking know that we're a team! She's not supposed to die!" He snarled.

Kiyomi shuttered in anger as Kakashi handled the last of the fight, "Well. They certainly made a fine mess out of you. What a pity…," Said an unfamiliar voice.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiyomi's attention averted to a large group of ukenin behind a short spiky haired suited man. He and Zabuza talked and Gatō slandered Zabuza. Gatō also added that he was going to put Zabuza down like a dog that bit his owner. Gatō mocking him; lastly Gatō walked over to Haku's dead body, said a few words, and defiled it by kicking poor Haku in the face. By doing that, it pissed off Naruto. Naruto ranted about Haku's devotion to Zabuza, how Haku felt and his dreams, that Haku gave up his life to protect Zabuza. To die as his tool, Naruto thought that was too much and too cruel, even for Zabuza.

"Kid…" Said Zabuza, turning to Naruto, "Not another word," Zabuza was shedding tears. Zabuza explained about Haku's actions. That the boy was too kind and much to gentle for battle. Zabuza said he was proud to fight against them, that this was his last battle.

"Would you lend me your kunai?" Said Zabuza; ripping the rest of his face wrappings. Naruto tossed him the nin blade and Zabuza caught it in his mouth and took off for Gatō and the large group of ukenin. Zabuza ripped through them like scissors to paper, finally reaching Gatō in the end; Zabuza's back filled with the ukenin's blades and assorted weapons. Zabuza had stabbed Gatō in the stomach with the kunai, whispered something, and sliced off Gatō's head in one clean stroke. Gatō's dead headless body fell and Zabuza stood glaring at the ukenin, they jumped in fright, and then Zabuza fell to the ground as well.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Cursed Tamatsu, as green chakra surrounded his hands, trying to heal Yuka. Kiyomi rushed over and saw Yuka.

Kiyomi fell to her knees and pulled Yuka to her, sobbing, "Yuka…I'm so sorry. I told you I would have protected you. I promised you that and I broke it. Please forgive me, Yuka…," Sobbed Kiyomi.

Yuka wiggled slightly, "Kiyomi-nee….Your mask is missing….And you're squeezing me too hard, it hurts…," Whispered Yuka. Kiyomi blinked her tears form her eyes, "YUKA!" Screamed Kiyomi causing her to hug Yuka tighter; which caused the young Genin to squeal in pain.

Kiyomi stood up and set Yuka on her feet, "Kakashi! Yuka's alive!" Called Kiyomi in a gleeful tone.

Kakashi looked back at her and smiled, "That's good…" He whispered.

As Hajime and Tamatsu went on about Yuka surviving a deathblow, she thought otherwise, but didn't say anything. The ukenin soon let the others know real quickly that Zabuza just killed their meal ticket, but before they charged into the village; an arrow landed before them. Everyone looked behind and saw Inari leading the villagers to defend their home.

Inari grinned, "It's all about being a hero. That nick of time stuff, ya know?" He said.

"Inari! Good one, kiddo. Mind if I join you?" Said Naruto and conjuered four dopplegangers.

Kiyomi and her team, expect for Yuka, stepped for, "Shadow clone everyone." She whispered, they nodded. An army of the Genins and Jōnins appeared before the ukenin, scaring them out of their wits, in which they darted for the hills. With the last one gone, the shadow clones vanished in puffs of smoke, and Zabuza had asked Kakashi if Zabuza could see Haku one last time. Kakashi agreed. Kakashi brought over the dying Zabuza as it begun to snow.

Kiyomi sighed, "It's over." She said and put Yuka on Ryuu's back.

_~*Two Week Later*~_

Kiyomi was packing up Ryuu and Tsunami as Team Nine and Seven said their goodbyes to Tazuna and his family.

"Well! We're off! We'll see you guys back at the village. Kiyomi-sensei said she has a lot of paper work to do, plus an addition." Said Yuka. Her body covered in bandages.

"Yeah, plus the Ino-look alike can't stand hanging around here too long, she's got to go follow her crush around back home." Mocked Hajime.

"Who's that?" Asked Naruto.

"Shi-ACK!" Started Hajime reciving a sharp jab from Yuka's elbow.

"If you have a death wish, say his name." She snarled.

"Never mind, Naruto. It escapes the mind at the moment. Guh…." Said Hajime holding his side.

"Alright you guys! Time to go." Said Kiyomi walking over to them.

Kakashi nodded, "Team Seven. We're moving out with Team Nine. Let's go." He ordered.

"Yes, Sensei!" They called.

Tazuna and his family followed them till the bridge; they said their final goodbyes to each other, sending best wishes along. Once they reached deeper in the forest, Kiyomi resting on Ryuu's back spoke with Kakashi about the reports they need to file when they return.

Naruto nudged Yuka, whispering to her, "Hey, Yuka. Why does your sister hang around pervy Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

Yuka sighed, "Because of the Ran Bells." She answered.

That caught the whole Genin group's attention, "The what?" Asked Sakura.

"The Ran Bells. Kiyomi and I are Ran clan members as you know," Explained Yuka in a dull tone.

"Duh. We know that ever since we met you, **RAN** Yuka," Stated Hajime bluntly.

Yuka smacked him up the side of the head, "Shuddap! **Anyway**, as I was saying before the idiot spoke. As members of the Ran Clan, we gain our first Bell at the age of thirteen, that's when we gain a bond with our best friend. Our second one is given later on, but by our lover." She explained.

"So is Kakashi-sensei her lover or friend?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know. I know she loved someone before, but he died when Kiyomi was a kid. She doesn't talk about him much to me, makes her cry." She explained.

The group went quiet, but then Sasuke spoke, "What does the Ran Bells do exactly? Besides the bond," He asked.

Yuka paused, gazing up at the semi-cloud filled blue sky, "Well. This much I know. Guys, you know my eyes are purple and all. Well Kiyomi's use to be that way too. It's a Ran trait that we are born with purple eye color, but that's when the Ran Bells come into the picture. When a Ran member chooses to use the Bell and create the official bond, you would have to take the blood of your friend or lover, whichever one, and drink it. That's what is store inside the Bell," She explained.

"Why is it called a Bell?" Asked Naruto.

"Because its shape looks very much like one and the vial of blood inside, appears as its clapper and is protected by the small dome of the Bell," Said Yuka looking at Naruto.

"Yuka. You said Kiyomi's eyes were purple before. Why are they green now?" Asked Hajime.

"Because she took the blood oath with Kakashi-sensei." She said.

"Oh!" Answered Sakura, "Maybe their lovers!"

"We're not lovers." Stated Kiyomi from Ryuu's back.

The Genins looked to the wolf riding Jōnin, "So. Which Bell is Kakashi-sensei's?" Asked Hajime.

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow, "That's personal and none of your business, Hajime. Now all of you drop the subject of the Ran Bells. Yuka, the Bells are a guarded family secret only between you and your Bell holders. Keep quit about it or I'll tell everyone in Konoha about **_him_**." She said stressing hard on the last word causing Yuka to gulp and agreed to drop the subject.

They reached Konoha in three days, which was slow compared to most. When they arrived, Kiyomi and Kakashi dismissed the Genins to go home. Kiyomi told Yuka to go on ahead and order takeout when she got home, that Kiyomi had much paperwork to do before she could come home. Yuka nodded and dashed off with Tsunami at her heels. Ryuu went with her to watch the two so Kiyomi would come home to an enacted house. Kakashi and Kiyomi talked, while Kakashi read his book, more as they head towards the Jōnin Elite Office to file the reports. As they talked a looming green shadow came up behind Kiyomi, Kakashi turned to see Gai surprising Kiyomi, she jumped slightly and a rip was heard.

Gai grinned, "AH! Kiyomi-hime! It's too good to see such a lovely woman as you!" He said then 'lightly' touches her back, and then a final rip was heard.

Kiyomi's headband was barely holding against her large bust, and when Gai smacked her on the back had caused the fabric to let loose. The headband fell and her eye twitched as her exposed breasts was shown to the many men in front of her. Kakashi pulled off his Jōnin vest and handed to her, "Gai. Here's a warning while she dresses." He started, but Kiyomi already slipped it on in a fast pace, whirled around and plant one hard punch into the confused Gai.

"You son of a monkey fucker! Its bad enough I got my favorite top and my vest ripped to shreds on this mission! Now my fucking headband! GRAH!!!" She screamed and then stomped off.

Gai sat on the ground, wide eyes, holding his cheek, staring at the back of the retreating and pissed Kiyomi, "Whoa. I knew she hit hard…Ow." He said.

"I tried to warn you. I'll see you later, Gai. I got to go calm Kiyomi down. She might come back later to finish what she started after she files that report. I'll go get her drunk or something." Said Kakashi and walked off.

Gai stood up, protesting, "Get her drunk!?! You better not try anything, Kakashi!" Stated Gai, pointing at Kakashi.

He looked back, "Like she'll let me. She loves someone else, remember?" Stated Kakashi.

Gai lowered his finger, sadden by that fact had now crossed his mind, "Yeah. Whatever; just don't try anything alright!" He said and vanished.

Kakashi groaned. Kakashi found Kiyomi in a shop buying a new shirt. A simple form fitting white kimono top with cherry blossom petals scattered across it. She handed Kakashi his vest back, along with a few cuss words like, 'Damn Gai and his stupid youthful bullshit.' Kakashi smiled at this. They filed their reports and nothing much was said after that.

"Kiyomi. I always wondered. Why did you ask me to take your Ran Bell?" He asked, glancing to her as they left.

"So I can protect my only friend." She stated bluntly not looking to him, "Why? If it bothered you so much, why agree to it?" Her green eyes looked to him as he shrugged.

"You never told me the repercussions of it." He asked.

"I'm not a liberty to say. There's my house. Night Ka." She said and walked down to the gate.

"Kiyomi, wait a second. I want to take you up on your offer." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "My offer? On what offer are we talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Dinner. My treat." He mused.

Kiyomi smirked, "Ryuu isn't going to like this." She mused.

"And it stopped you before?" He said.

"Nope!" She said and the two walked back to the restaurants.

_*~*~*_

Over the course of next three of weeks, Kiyomi had Team Nine still working on D-rank missions despite the protests Yuka and Hajime vocalically made to the Hokage every other week. Kiyomi told them to shut their mouths and take the mission. She was back dressed in her usual attire with her mask. They kept going mission after mission, till Kiyomi decided it was time for training, which ended the same. Kiyomi winning against them and Yuka, along with Hajime, being pissed that they didn't defeat their sensei. As they sat down to lunch, Kiyomi heard a bird call above them. 'Skree skree,' it called and flew away. '_Now what does he want_.' She thought.

"Alright, everyone. We're done for today. Meet me outside Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow. Yuka, you have to go home without me again. Ryuu, go with her. I'll be out late again tonight. See you when I get home, Yuka." Said Kiyomi and vanished in a swirl of petals.

_*~Later~*_

Kiyomi sighed as she entered the Hokage's room, she saw a nice size group of her fellow Jōnin standing before the Hokage at his desk. She found Kakashi standing next to two other Jōnin she saw before, but rarely.

"Seeing whom I invited here, you may be able to guess what we are here to discuss." Begun the Hokage.

Kiyomi glanced around and sure as the Hokage's words, she knew what was coming, "So when is the Chūnin Exams, Lord Hokage?" Asked Kiyomi.

"One week from today." He responded.

'_One week? Isn't that rather sudden? Now that I think about, I did see some people from different villages this morning at Ichiraku. Yuka is going to be thrilled to hear about this._' Thought Kiyomi.

"Isn't having the Chūnin Exams rather sudden, Lord Hokage?" Asked a shinobi behind Kiyomi. She scoffed causing the shinobi to glare at her and him receive a sharp single eye glare from her, he shrink back from her.

"To make it completely official, I hereby announce, that seven days from now. That July first, we shall begin conducting the examinations for the rank of Chūnin." He said, "With that said." He cleared throat, "I would like to hear from those who are overseeing the training of Konoha's newest Genin." Kiyomi, Kakashi, and the other two stepped forward, Lord Hokage begun again, "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Kiyomi-sensei. Tell us, do any of you have, among your charges, any Genin you would like to recommend for this year's Chūnin exams?" He asked, "Also. Before we can consider them, they must have completed the minimum of eight missions. Beyond that, employ your own judgment as to whether or not they are ready to aspire to the next level; to be truly competitive, candidates should probably should complete at the least double of the require recommended missions. You may begin first, Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his hand, extending his index and middle finger with his other fingers closed, "Team number Seven, led by Kakashi, consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake, that all three of them are ready for the Chūnin exams." Said Kakashi.

"What?!" Said Iruka, Kiyomi's eyes darted behind her.

The woman of the two follow Kakashi's lead, "Team number Eight, led by Kurenai, consists of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Yuhi, that I am as certain as my esteemed colleague, that all three of them are ready for the Chūnin exams." She said.

Kiyomi took a step forward, following suit as well, "Team number Nine, led by Kiyomi, consist of Ran Yuka, Aoi Hajime, and Tatsou Tamatsu. I vow upon my honored clan, the Ran, that I am as certain as my previous colleagues have said; that they are also ready for the Chūnin exams." Said Kiyomi.

The man stepped forward, copying them, "Team number Ten, led by Asuma, consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. I vow upon my clan, the Sarutobi, that I am equally as certain, that all three are ready for the Chūnin exams." He said.

The Hokage grunted, "How unusual for all four of you to have unhesitatingly assented…" He said.

"Wait! a moment!" Said Iruka.

Kiyomi sighed, the Hokage spoke, "Yes, Iruka?"

"Lord Hokage, please allow me to speak." Asked Iruka, the Hokage nodded, "Forgive me if I overstep, but most of the twelve students just named were my students while they were in the Academy. Certainly, they are all gifted and show both commitment and talent, but it's too soon for these kids that young to be stepping up to the rank of Chūnin. Only with time will they have the kind of experience and maturity those exams require. I don't understand why their supervisors can't see that." Said Iruka.

Kiyomi looked at him with boredom as Kakashi spoke, "I was six years younger than Naruto when I attained the rank of Chūnin and Kiyomi, here, did at the age of eight." He said.

"Naruto isn't like you or Kiyomi! Do you both want to destroy those children?! You all know what they call the Chūnin exams, don't you?!" He said.

"They gripe about every detail of every mission they do. Just for once, I think it would do them good to find out what real pain is. Let's be adults and admit it. Breaking them would be fun." Mused Kakashi.

"Are all of you out of your mind?!!" Snapped Iruka.

Kiyomi sighed and turned to face Iruka, "It was only a joke, Iruka. Look. We understand your concern and I'm sorry if our recommendation upsets you, but we stand by our choice." She said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kiyomi. Can we finish this already?" Said Kurenai.

Kiyomi nodded, "It's no longer your business, Iruka. They are no longer your students. They are soldiers under our command. Get over it." She snapped and turn away having Iruka glare at her.

The meeting went on a little further and everyone left. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kiyomi spoke outside of the Hokage building, heading towards a restaurant. While waiting for their order Asuma began a conversation.

"I don't think I've seen you before. You must have just become a Jōnin," Said Asuma.

Kiyomi shook her head, "No. I was one for quite some time, but I asked Lord Hokage may I be ANBU until my sister is out of the Academy. That's why you rarely see me. Only Kakashi gets to see me sometimes. Him or Lord Hokage." She said.

"Why just Kakashi?" Asked Kurenai, her interest peeked at this.

"We have a history together that isn't pleasant to either of us. Let's change the subject." Said Kakashi, waving his hand slightly in front of him,

Kiyomi smiled, "It's something that should be talk over dinner. Let's celebrate for our students' admission to the exams." She said cheerfully.

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets her energy." Whispered Kakashi.

"Maybe she gets it from you, Kakashi," Whispered Asuma back.

Kurenai and her drank a few until Asuma and Kiyomi begun a drinking contest. Kiyomi didn't win and was completely smashed along with Asuma. She was leaning on Kakashi with her last cup of sake in hand, speaking gibberish. Kurenai and Kakashi gathered their Jōnin friends and parted ways, Kakashi with Kiyomi and Kurenaim with Asuma.

Kiyomi leaned onto Kakashi's shoulder, speaking softly, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kakashi blinked at his drunk friend, "What? Why?" Said Kakashi.

She slightly weaved, "For everything. For letting everyone die," She said, her head bobbed.

Kakashi stared at her, "You didn't let anyone die-," He said, but Kiyomi interrupted him.

"I let Obito die! I was supposed to protect him!" She said and started sobbing, "I nearly let Kiyomi die and you nearly did on that damn mission with Zabuza. I can't protect anyone!"

Kakashi sighed, '_I hate it when she's drunk._' He thought, "Come on, Kiyomi. Let's get you home." She nodded, stumbling as he guided her back to her house.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	10. Tears, Misunderstandings, Welcomings

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Kiyomi took a step forward, following suit as well, "Team number Nine, led by Kiyomi, consist of Ran Yuka, Aoi Hajime, and Tatsou Tamatsu. I vow upon my honored clan, the Ran, that I am as certain as my previous colleagues have said; that they are also ready for the Chūnin exams." Said Kiyomi._

* * *

_Kurenai and her drank a few until Asuma and Kiyomi begun a drinking contest. Kiyomi didn't win and was completely smashed along with Asuma. She was leaning on Kakashi with her last cup of sake in hand, speaking gibberish. Kurenai and Kakashi gathered their Jōnin friends and parted ways, Kakashi with Kiyomi and Kurenaim with Asuma._

_Kiyomi leaned onto Kakashi's shoulder, speaking softly, "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Kakashi blinked at his drunk friend, "What? Why?" Said Kakashi._

_She slightly weaved, "For everything. For letting everyone die," She said, her head bobbed._

_Kakashi stared at her, "You didn't let anyone die-," He said, but Kiyomi interrupted him._

_"I let Obito die! I was supposed to protect him!" She said and started sobbing, "I nearly let Kiyomi die and you nearly did on that damn mission with Zabuza. I can't protect anyone!"_

_Kakashi sighed, 'I hate it when she's drunk.' He thought, "Come on, Kiyomi. Let's get you home." She nodded, stumbling as he guided her back to her house._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Tears and Misunderstandings. Welcome to my home!**

Kakashi led a stumbling Kiyomi inside the house and quietly took her to her room. He knew the house inside and outside since he'd been there a lot whenever she got sick or invited him over to have a quiet birthday party for him. Kiyomi stumbled along the stairs till Kakashi picked her up and took her up the rest of the way. He set her down and she finally found her center, bring herself over to her table. Sitting down at the table, she lowered her on to a pillow and laid her head atop of the table, Kakashi sat across from her.

"Kiyomi, it's not your fault. Obito's death isn't your burden to shoulder alone. You have your family and us. Why do you do bash yourself every time you let your walls down." He said as she hiccupped.

Kiyomi closed her eyes, one last tear fell, "Because I loved him so much, Kakashi. So much so, that I would give anything in the world just to be able to see him again." She said burying her face into her arms.

Kakashi sighed heavily, '_Can she ever forgive herself for that already. She wasn't the one that let him get crushed. Huh?_' Thought Kakashi rubbing the side of his head and then he noticed Kiyomi was lightly snoring. He groaned and stood up; he walked over, scooping up the sleeping Kiyomi. He carried her over to her futon and laid her under the covers. As he covered her, she grabbed his arm tightly, "Please stay with me tonight. I'll have nightmares again…" She whispered, Kakashi reluctantly agree, took off his vest, and joined her. She pulled herself close to him and fell asleep.

Kakashi sighed, "What have I got myself into." He said and fell asleep.

_*~*Next Morning*~*_

"Kiyomi-ne! Breakfast is ready!" Called Yuka from the kitchen; she was wearing black shorts and a deep purple baggy t-shirt, "Kiyomi-nee?" She said again looking up the stairs not seeing her sister at all. Ryuu stood up from the sleeping area in the living room and went upstairs. Yuka set down teapot on the kitchen dining table, and went up stairs. Ryuu was waiting at the third floor shoji doors; Yuka opened it and went to Kiyomi's room to tell her about breakfast. Ryuu on her heels, when Yuka opened the shoji doors, she stared at what sleeping in Kiyomi's futon. A hugging curled up Kiyomi and Kakashi holding her with his right arm as she laid her head on his chest. Her hair sprawled out like a fan and both still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Ryuu walked over and glanced inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He snarled.

Kakashi and Kiyomi bolted up, Kakashi already jumped to his feet, "Ryuu! Shut your mouth! It's to damn early for the screaming!" Snapped Kiyomi; her eyes were narrow and bloodshot.

"Did he make you cry?!" Snarled Ryuu bearing his canines at Kakashi.

"NO! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" She screamed and threw the pillow at Ryuu's general direction, clearing missing Yuka's head and hitting Ryuu, "Yuka. We'll be down in a minute, please go get me some really strong painkillers. My head is pounding," Said Kiyomi and stood up, heading over to a bigger shoji door, opening, and then closed them behind her.

Ryuu walked further down and some yelling begun, Kakashi and Yuka ignored it.

Yuka sighed, "You two didn't do anything, did you?" She asked bluntly.

"No." He stated.

"Why did you stay the night?" Said Yuka leaning on the shoji door lightly.

"She got really drunk with us last night; I brought her home so she wouldn't end up in some alley. She asked me to stay the night because she was worried about nightmares." He explained.

Yuka closed her eyes, sighing deeper, "Yeah. She has a lot of those when she drinks. Anyway, you two can come eat breakfast. I'll bring her painkillers to the table." She explained and went downstairs.

Kiyomi walked out in black pants and a form-fitting black Jōnin vest. The two walked down stairs and ate quietly. Then the group left the house and split up from Kakashi when they reached Ichiraku Ramen. Hajime and Tamatsu were waiting for them, eating some ramen of course.

"Good morning." Said Kiyomi cheerfully, catching the Genin's attention, "Now that I have all of you here. I have something you three will very much like. I recommended the three of you to the Chūnin exams."

Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu stared, "What?!" Said Yuka.

Kiyomi passed out three applications, "Fill these out and bring them with you to the Academy. Report to room 301 by 4:00pm tomorrow afternoon. Yuka, I won't be coming home, I'll be spending the night at a friend's. You may have any of your friends over tonight. That's all. See you all tomorrow." She said and vanished.

Hajime smiled, "Hmm. Uh, guys. What's the Chūnin exams?" Asked Hajime.

Tamatsu face faulted, "You don't know what the Chūnin exams are?" He said. Hajime shook his head, 'no.' Tamatsu sighed, "Genin are sent from surrounding villages of Konoha to compete against Genin candidates of Konoha. It's mainly to maintain the skill of all shinobi at the same level of excellence. Also to create a friendship and understanding between shinobi of different villages and, of course, maintain the balance of power between the lands itself." He explained.

"Ah! So basically, this is a cover for us to maintain peace? Huh." Said Yuka.

"Pretty much." Stated Tamatsu and they all left.

Yuka walked down to a large meadow and lay down in the grass. She watched as the butterflies and dragonflies float across the air with birds flying to the surrounding trees. Yuka closed her eyes till something landed on her nose, she opened her eyes and a small ladybug and pair dark glasses covered eyes looking at her.

"Hello Yuka." He said through his mouth covered jacket.

"Oh! Shino!" She said and blushed. Yuka sat up smiling, "I haven't seen you in awhile. Um how've you been?"

Shino sat down, "Good. I haven't seen you as well." He stated as he watched the butterfly flew away.

Yuka looked down at her clamped together hands, rubbing her thumbs together, "Well, Kiyomi-nee has been keeping us tied up with missions." She said. Shino glanced at her, about to say something, but Hajime bolted out of thin air, jumping on Yuka's back, "HI YUKA!" Yelled Hajime jumping of her, taking off.

"HAJIME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Snarled Yuka.

The two Genin from Team Nine ran around as Tamatsu arrived, "Sorry about that Shino. He tends to do before he thinks. I'm beginning to think he does it to just piss her off sometimes," Apologized Tamatsu.

Shino slightly nodded, "It's alright. It keeps Yuka on her toes I think." Mused Shino as he watched Yuka chase Hajime around.

Yuka finally got tired of chasing Hajime around and invited them to stay the night. She said she's also going to invite Hinata and Kiba. Tamatsu said he couldn't, but Shino and Hajime said they had to clear it with their fathers. They came back later and said yes they could. Yuka asked Hinata and she said she could, Kiba did also. Ino apparently over heard the conversation and said she could, so Yuka invited her along. Sakura asked also and so did Naruto. Yuka agreed to it telling everyone to be at her house after sun down and come hungry.

"So I have Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hajime, Hinata, Kiba, and….._sigh_… Shino." Said Yuka as she cooked.

Tsunami lay down on the kitchen floor, our of Yuka's way, "So Shino is coming. Are they spending the night?" She asked.

Yuka nodded, "Everyone's room are set up." She answered.

Ryuu walked in and grunted, "How many boys." He grumbled.

Yuka groaned, "Kiyomi-nee said I could have guests over, Ryuu. It's only four boys and four girls. Equality of the sexes." Explained Yuka.

"Is the boy you like among this group?" He stated, but before Yuka answered Tsunami did it for her, "Yup!" Mused Tsunami.

"Tsunami!" Called Yuka turning red.

Tsunami and Ryuu smirked, "Just behave yourself, Yuka. I'll be Kiyomi's room if you need me. I think I need to be up there away from all the hormones." He said and with that said, he left up the stairs.

"Asshole." She muttered as she finished cooking. Everyone came like she asked and ate. Then moved to the living room and begun talking about the Chūnin exams.

"So has anyone seen the Chūnin exams before?" Asked Naruto.

"I heard about them from Kiyomi-nee. She said they are pretty tough. Some of the proctors are different and are very strict from the ones she and Kakashi had to deal with," Explained Yuka nibbling on some rice crackers.

"Yeah, that seems to be the rumor going around." Said Kiba. Hinata nodded.

"So, anyway, on to more important things; Yuka, you have to tell us. Is Kiyomi really going out with Kakashi?" Asked Ino looking to the now coughing Yuka, Shino patted Yuka on the back till her throat cleared.

Yuka looked at Ino, "What makes you think my sister is dating him?" She asked.

Ino smiled, "Because the two of them walked into our flower shop today and he bought some blue roses, giving them to her." Explained Ino.

Yuka sighed, "Those weren't for her," Stated Yuka in a sad tone, her answer caught everyone's attention; everyone was now looking at Yuka, "You see during the Third Great Shinobi War," She started, "Kiyomi-nee was in it was Kakashi and her former team members. They were on the last mission together during the last bit of the War. Her sensei was killed first, right in front of them, and then when Kiyomi tried to protect her comrades. They tried avenging their fallen sensei, only to die in Kiyomi-nee's arms. I did hear that Kiyomi-nee was so angry when they died; she used our Kekkei Genkai." She said looking to the floor.

"Your clan has a Kekkei Genkai?! Like Sasuke's?" Said Sakura.

"Uh. Yes, we have a Kekkei Genkai, but not the Sharingan. That's only unique to Uchiha members and Kakashi alone. We have something that we call the Red Dragon's Blood. The only living member right now that can use it is Kiyomi. I have yet to be able to use it. Our Kekkei Genkai is a double edge sword. It kills the user slowly due that they are using their blood as a weapon, the last time Kiyomi-nee told me. She can only use the Kekkei Genkai for thirty-six hours and four minutes, anymore than that and she'll die, but that's why the Ran Bells are so important, they extend the limit," Explained Yuka.

"And how they do that?" Asked Naruto.

"The friend bell extends it by three hours. As the lover bell, seven hours." Explained Yuka.

"Any draw backs?" Asked Sakura.

"Well. If you use the Kekkei Genkai and are close to your limit, you would have to at least rest for twice the many hours you use or you'll never gain back the blood you use. But the most serious one is when your lover bell holder dies," Said Yuka, "It's why I'm certain Kakashi and her aren't a thing. She doesn't want to get close to someone and they get them killed much like what happened in the past."

Everyone exchanged looks, and then Shino spoke, "What happens with the lover of the Ran dies?" He asked.

Yuka looked up at him, "The Ran user dies also. If she doesn't fight in battle, she'll have three hours to live, but if she fights…she'll only have thirty minutes." She responded. Everyone was quiet at this.

"Damn. That's a real bummer." Said Ino crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Said Sakura.

"I still say those two would be perfect together. I mean come on. They both have the same first letter. Ka. Ki. If they have a kid, they should name him/her Shi! Ka. Ki. Shi! HA-HA!" Laughed Naruto. Hajime laughed in agreement and the other groaned.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	11. So The Exams Begin! Part One!

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Everyone exchanged looks, and then Shino spoke, "What happens with the lover of the Ran dies?" He asked._

_Yuka looked up at him, "The Ran user dies also. If she doesn't fight in battle, she'll have three hours to live, but if she fights…she'll only have thirty minutes." She responded. Everyone was quiet at this._

_"Damn. That's a real bummer." Said Ino crossing her arms._

_"Yeah." Said Sakura._

_"I still say those two would be perfect together. I mean come on. They both have the same first letter. Ka. Ki. If they have a kid, they should name him/her Shi! Ka. Ki. Shi! HA-HA!" Laughed Naruto. Hajime laughed in agreement and the other groaned._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: So The Exams Begin. Part One.**

Yuka yawned and saw that everyone had left earlier that morning to prepare for the exams today. Yuka dressed herself in a full fishnet outfit, putting a purple halter top and a pair of black loose shorts over it. Slipping on her purple stained leg and arm guards with a pair of black gloves and her heeled shinobi shoes, she put herself in front of the mirror for expectation, only to see that her head was missing. She pulled her shoulder length hair into a small high ponytail and lastly added her headband, letting down her hair afterwards.

She groaned after finishing her expectation of her clothes, "I wish Shino stayed a little longer. At least so I could say good luck to him." She muttered, as she left the house locking the doors. Ryuu told her he was staying home, that what Kiyomi ordered him to do being that they weren't going on missions during the exam. Tsunami tagged along with Yuka.

The two arrived on time seeing that Hajime and Tamatsu waited for her and Tsunami to show. Hajime, Tamatsu, and Yuka filed themselves into the Academy. When they arrived, they saw Sasuke engaging a fight with a spiky head Genin with three bandages on his face, but Rock Lee stepped in to put a stop to the fight. They ignored it and went on to the third floor, when they reached the room 301, Kiyomi and Kakashi was standing outside waiting for them.

"What the hell? Don't tell me this is another test?!" Said Yuka.

Kiyomi smiled and shook her head, 'no,' "This isn't another test, so to speak. You three are really in the Chūnin exams, but I glad you all came. This way you all can go." She said.

"What?" Said Hajime.

"What she means is, the way this is set up, the Chūnin exams can only be taken by three person teams. If she did like I told her, she was trying to keep from your teammates from pressuring each other." Said Kakashi from Kiyomi's side.

"Exectly! Well put, Kakashi." Said Kiyomi, "Anyway. Good luck you three. Make me proud as your sensei!"

Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu nodded in agreement, "Yes, Kiyomi-sensei!" They said together. They went through the doors seeing room filled with Genin of all ages. Yuka blinked in surprise, but without any word they sat down at one of the desk tables. After while, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura showed up; along with the other Genin appearing team by team. Hajime went over and begun speaking to Kiba as Tamatsu with Shikamaru. Yuka went and joined Hinata.

Yuka nudged Hinata, "Are you ever going to tell Naruto?" She whispered.

Hinata yelped in a soft tone, "N-n-not yet. I'm n-n-not ready to tell him y-y-yet." She stuttered.

Yuka groaned, "When will you ever! If you don't, I'll do it for you!" Said Yuka.

Hinata gripped to Yuka's arm guard lightly, "Please don't, Yuka. It's too embrassing. Can you wait until after the exams, please?" Asked Hinata.

Yuka sighed and agreed, "You know. When you do that, you look so damn cute, like my own little shy sister that I can never say no to! You deserve a hug!" Said Yuka and hugged Hinata. Hinata blushed from the sudden hug and lightly hugged Yuka back.

"Would you guys do all of us a favor and just shut the hell up?" Said a white haired man in glasses appeared, "You four gangs of would-be hotshots are all new Genin, right? Just got of the Academy recently? All snot-nose brats made a loud bark, but no bite to back it up. This isn't a school field trip." He said. He introduced himself as Kabuto and gave a short explanation of the reason for him stepping forward to save them from getting their asses handed to them by other teams. Yuka and her team listened in what he had to say about the Chūnin exams and its applicants.

"Does anybody, besides me, suddenly feel outclassed by all this?" Said Hinata, but Yuka reassured her.

"It doesn't matter to me. The stronger the enemy, the more powerful I can learn to be come," Said Yuka, and then took a deep breath, "Which means I'm closer achiving my dream to be a great shinobi! Just like RAN KIYOMI!" Screamed Yuka.

Kiyomi smiled from outside the doors, "She's certainly a Ran." Mused Kiyomi, and then Kiyomi reflected what Gai had said during the Hokage's meeting.

_~*Flashback*~_

_"It's a harsh and unforgiving test, Kakashi! You're rushing into something that they can't handle at this time!" Stated Gai stepping out of the crowd. _

_Kiyomi groaned in annoyance, "Now this is getting annoying. Gai, don't talk about something you have no clue in what you're talking about! My team and I went on a recent mission with Kakashi and his Genin. If you saw what they, along with my team, can do, you wouldn't be saying a word right now." Snapped Kiyomi._

_Gai blinked, "But Kiyomi! Iruka is right. My kids are the best of the Genin, but I still gave them a year for them to mature and gain the experience they need for these tests." He said._

_Kiyomi facepalmmed her forhead, "Damn it Gai!" She snarled._

_Kakashi raised his hand, "Kiyomi. Let me explain to him. Gai, what our kids lack in experience, they make up more in surprises. You team will eat their dust," Said Kakashi._

_"Enough! For the next order of business, I accept the recommendations of Genin who passed their first year," Said the Hokage._

_Kiyomi smirked at Gai, Kakashi mused, "Hah. Over one hurdle," He said._

_~*End Of Flashback*~_

"Even so, those kids of ours are utterly fearless. They must be a little uneasy, wondering what is going to come next." Said Kakashi looking to the classroom.

"Knowing those kids, they'll take it head on and make anyone in their way eat their dust. Just like we were, Kakashi." Mused Kiyomi, "Anyway, let's go meet up with Kurenei and Asuma." Kakashi agreed and they lefted, but then heard Naruto's boast.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And none of you are going to beat me!! YOU GOT THAT?!!!" Screamed Naruto in his proudest tone. Kiyomi and Yuka facepalmmed at the same time.

Yuka smaked Naruto in the head at the same time as Sakura, "You damn idiot! Are you trying to get us killed in the damn beginning! Kiyomi-sensei said to watch our step!" Snarled Yuka.

Tamatsu groaned, "Blundering idiot is going to get us killed." He said.

Shikamaru agreed, "He turned a room full of complete strangers into a room full of enemies with one sentence." He groaned.

Kiba snorted as Hajime sweatdropped, "'And none of you are going beat me!' The nerve of that show-off!" Said Kiba.

Then out of the blue, the Otonin attacked Kabuto. They nearly hitting him, but cracked his glasses, and the next thing Yuka knew Kabuto was hurling. The three Otonin stood before them, Yuka turned and glared at them, pulling out a kunai to defend the fallen Kabuto as Sakura and Naruto tend to him.

The hunched over Otonin mused along with his teammates at the Genin before them, "You're quite the pushover, aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four straight years," Said the hunchover.

Yuka noted that their chakra was very different compared to Kiyomi's sparking one, their's were like flames. She grip tighter to her kunai, ready for another assult.

"Better add this to your cards, show-off. The three Otonin applicants will make Chūnin this year." Mused the other Otonin boy. Yuka growled with Hajime stepping next to her along with Tamatsu.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!" Roared a voice from the front of the classroom. A tall man with a couple of scars acrossed his face and wearing a dark coat over what everyone else behind him wore.

Yuka lowered her kunai as the man begun to talk. From there he begun an explation of the paper test they were to take, along with that they have to take numbers to report to a certain seat. Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu took the numbers; Yuka got seventy, Hajime got sixteen, and Tamatsu one hundred and four. Each was far apart from their friends and comrades. The man began talking about the rules for the exam. Rule one; each applicant begins with a perfect score of ten points. There are ten questions to the test, worth one point a piece. A point is subtracted for every incorrect answer. The grading system is based all upon the principle of penalization. Rule two; the exam is a team event, nothing is ever solo. What matters is how close each team can come to holding onto all of their initial thirty points. Rule three; anyone caught cheating or aiding and abetting a cheater will lose two points for each offense. Rule four; anyone who loses all their points automatically fail, whether it is cheating or answers to the questions are incorrect. If a single member of the team fails, the remaining two also fail. He gave them one hour.

Yuka gulped as she looked over the paper, '_Damn. They really want to work our asses off! Hmm. A cryptograph. Pfft. Kiyomi gave me harder ones than this one. Our scrolls are written in this crap! NEXT question,_' Thought Yuka; blazing through first question. Yuka first finished the ones she knew and then begun working on the ones she didn't. Yuka paused, '_Hm. These questions are tough. My head is hurting even trying to come up with the answers. It's almost like they…Wait a damn minute. He said start acting like a Chūnin, so Chūnin are great at intelligence gathering! The asshole WANTS us to cheat! Son of a…Damn. I hope those guys caught on. I need to find the guy who knows the answers. Hmmm THERE!_' Thought Yuka seeing a spiky head kid almost looking like Naruto crossed with Choji wearing Neji's coat. Yuka pulled out her kunai and sliced a small cut across her finger.

'_Ne. Ushi. Tori. Inu. Uma. Ushi. Tora. Tatsu! Ran Clan Hidden Technique! Red Dragon's Blood!_' Said Yuka and let her hand drop to make her blood hit the floor. The blood drops from her cut thickened and begun slithering towards the Naruto/Choji look-a-like. It snuck up his leg and went to his ear. The blood floated around his blood stream for a good while till finally got passed through the spine to the brain, gathered the information, and quickly returned back to Yuka. She smiled, '_The right guy on the first try._' She said and begun scribbling down her answers. She passed the blood through Hajime and Tamatsu to give them the answers and they finished. Yuka rested her head on the table, smiling.

"Got it." She whispered.

_*~Elsewhere~*_

Kiyomi pulled herself into the window frame, enjoying the light breeze, Kakashi begun the conversation with Kurenei and Asuma, "So, with our little Genin tied up in the exams, we've got loads of time on our hands. It's not like we can't go on training missions without them." He said.

Kiyomi chimed in, "It's boring without them though." She said with a laugh.

Asuma placed his cigarette back in his mouth, "Don't worry. We'll be busy again before you know it." He said which caused to perk Kakashi and Kiyomi's interest.

"Why?" Asked Kakashi.

"The word that's passed around is that this year's first examiner chief is none other than Morino Ibiki." Said Asuma.

Kiyomi's eyes narrowed, "Ibiki?!" She groaned.

"That sadist? Why did it have to be Ibiki…," Said Kakashi.

Kiyomi grumbled, "I thought that rumor was false. Hmfpt. Figures, I hope they can make through it." She said and turned her head away.

Kurenei looked from her to Asuma, "Sadist? Why you guys call him that?" She asked.

Asuma exhaled his cigarette smoke, "Kurenei, you're a technical a new Jōnin, so you wouldn't really know about him. He's a pro at what he does. A pro's pro." He explained.

"At what?" She asked.

Kiyomi sighed, "At torture and interrogation. He's apart of Konoha's Black ANBU Ops. He's the Torture and Interrogation Corps Unit leader. The ANBU Jōnin commander, Morino Ibiki," Explained Kiyomi turning to face them, "He's doing what he does best in the first part of the exam. During the first part, it's a base underline of no fighting, but even though there is no physical torture, there is without a doubt the applicants are being subjected to the psychological pressures that make him famous as an interrogator."

Kiyomi's eyes darken at the thought, "Meaning right now. Our teams are dealing with a Jōnin that is raking their very minds raw." She finished.

Asuma chuckled, "That Ibiki understands the human heart completely. That's what makes him so terrible. He uses his insights to mercilessly manipulate his foes. Bringing their weaknesses to the surface and using them against them to make them crack. Like I said, he's a pro's pro. Once he's inside your head, he'll rake you raw till you're ready to be picked off." Said Asuma.

_*~Back to the Exams~*_

"Alright! Time for the tenth question!" Boasted Ibiki while catching all the stressed-out Genin's attention and waking the sleeping Yuka. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as he talked, "Before we get to the question itself, I'm adding one more rule." He said.

'_THE HELL?!_' Screamed Yuka in her thoughts.

"Anyway, let me explain. The rule is absolute. First off. You must choose…whether or not to accept this tenth question. If you reject the question and don't answer it, you lose all your points and fail immediately. **However.** There is a part two of this rule. If you try to answer the question and get it wrong, you can never be allowed to apply for the Chūnin exams ever again." Said Ibiki.

"WHAT?!! You got to be kidding me!" Yelled Yuka.

"You can't be serious! That's utterly ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat through this more than once already. We know there are!" Boasted Kiba standing up enraged.

Ibiki laughed, "Just your rotten luck, newbies. I wasn't making the rules in the past years. I **am** now." He said in a dark tone, "Now. I've been up front with you all. You can take a failing grade and try again later on. Anyone of you that has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question, come back and reapply next year and after that." He said.

Yuka bite her lip hard, '_Damn. Talk about lose-lose situation. We're really screwed if we miss this,_' Thought Yuka as she glanced over to Hajime and Tamatsu. Hajime glanced over his shoulder with a grin plastered on his face; Tamatsu gave them a thumb up. Yuka pondered for a minute, and then pointed herself and then her postion in the seat, telling them that she wanted to stay. They agree in a silent nod.

"Ready? Then let's begin shall we?" He said, "Those who not accept the question, raise your hands, once you have been confirmed, leave the room at once." Said Ibiki and thus teams begun dropping like flies.

Till Naruto raised his hand and slammed it hard on the table, "**NEVER** underestimate me! I don't quit and I won't run! I'll accept you stupid ass question! Even if it means I end up as a damn Genin for the rest of my life! I'll become the Hokage even if it means I can only make it by pure stubbornness! I'm not scared of you!" Snarled and snapped Naruto.

Yuka smiled, '_Damn, Naruto. You didn't even allow us a second thought. You sure do have the guts of a Hokage, but the intelligence of a log,_' Thought Yuka as she leaned back relaxing in her seat.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance." Said Ibiki.

"I never go back on my word. That is apart of my shinobi way." Said Naruto with seriousness.

Ibiki paused for a moment, glanced around the room, "Good call. So, everyone who is still here," He started, everyone held their breath, "YOU'VE JUST PASSED THE FIRST EXAM!" He announced.

"SAY WHAT HOW MANY TIMES?!?!" Roared Hajime from his seat.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	12. Passed First Test! Part Two: The Forest!

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_"Ready? Then let's begin shall we?" He said, "Those who not accept the question, raise your hands, once you have been confirmed, leave the room at once." Said Ibiki and thus teams begun dropping like flies._

_Till Naruto raised his hand and slammed it hard on the table, "**NEVER** underestimate me! I don't quit and I won't run! I'll accept you stupid ass question! Even if it means I end up as a damn Genin for the rest of my life! I'll become the Hokage even if it means I can only make it by pure stubbornness! I'm not scared of you!" Snarled and snapped Naruto._

_Yuka smiled, 'Damn, Naruto. You didn't even allow us a second thought. You sure do have the guts of a Hokage, but the intelligence of a log,' Thought Yuka as she leaned back relaxing in her seat._

_"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance." Said Ibiki._

_"I never go back on my word. That is apart of my shinobi way." Said Naruto with seriousness._

_Ibiki paused for a moment, glanced around the room, "Good call. So, everyone who is still here," He started, everyone held their breath, "YOU'VE JUST PASSED THE FIRST EXAM!" He announced._

_"SAY WHAT HOW MANY TIMES?!?!" Roared Hajime from his seat._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Passed First Test! Part Two: The Forest!**

The eighty-one Genin that sat there staring in shock, surprise, and excitement, mostly shock at Ibiki's words. A grin was plastered across his face as he mused at the dumbstruck Genin.

"I'll repeat again. All eighty-one of you, who are still here, just passed the first exam." He repeated.

"What do you mean by 'passed'?! What about the tenth damn question, huh?!" Roared Yuka snapping forward in her seat.

Ibiki chuckled in amusement, "There was never a tenth question. Nothing beyond the whole, 'do you accept or reject' deal," He said.

"Say what?!" Said Hajime wide eyed.

Temari was outraged, "Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?!" She snapped.

Tamatsu let out a loud groan as he leaned back in his seat, "What a damn waste of my time…" He said as he closed his eyes, followed by yawning.

"There was no waste to your time, I assure you. Those questions had a purpose, which they have already done. The purpose was to test your skills at spying!" Said Ibiki.

Tamatsu raised an eyebrow, "At spying? Hmfpt." He said and crossed his arms.

"Remember the rules I set up at the beginning? You pass or fail as a team. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that if you did anything wrong you would bring your teammates down with you," Explained Ibiki, "However, the questions are beyond that of a Genin would be able to handle. So, most of you having reached that same conclusion had only one way of retaining your points. By none other than by cheating," He stated, "In other words, we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat."

Yuka smiled to her self, "You know what they say about people making assumptions," She muttered.

Ibiki must've caught it since he chuckled, "To ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers, two Chūnin that knew all the answers. Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way failed on the spot," He said and took off his headband reveling the burns, scars, punctures holes, long slash marks, "Because there may be circumstances where being caught in that act of espionage can cost you more then just your life alone. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little. Time and time again when there are many lives hanging in the balance," He said and tugged his headband back on, "The information you obtain can't be trusted if you can't keep yourself hidden from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well, kiddos. Because the whole point beside all of that was to weed out the ones who skills weren't up to snuff to be a Chūnin."

When he said that Naruto begun his boasting, "Naruto! You're so full of bullshit! I can smell it from here!" Said Hajime, turning to face the blond shinobi, Naruto snorted in response.

Some laughed, "Okay, but what about the tenth question?" Said Yuka.

Ibiki chuckled again, "AH! The tenth question was the first real test question on this exam." He said. Everyone exchanged looks, "Let me explain. The tenth question was set up to be a nasty no-win set of options. So why did I present it like that? Let's suppose you all go on and get the rank of Chūnin. You are assigned to steal a vital document knowing nothing about the enemy. What skills they have, how many shinobi, and any preparedness they might have instore. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily set with bombs and traps ready and willing to kill. Now, do you accept your mission or reject it rather then place your life or the lives of your companions in jeopardy? Could any Chūnin get away with only taking on the safe easy jobs?" He said and then glanced around, "**NO**! No matter how dangerous the risk is, there will be missions that you can not refuse. A shinobi must show valor that inspires those around him and helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent we value most in the commander of a Chūnin team. Those who aren't willing to gamble with their fate and who would trade in today's risk for tomorrow's uncertain disaster that could have been avoided are weaklings who make only weak and easy choices. In my opinion, they don't belong among the ranks of Chūnin." He said and paused.

Yuka grinned, "That's pretty cool." She said.

"By choosing to accept, you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly without a second thought. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face after this. I wish you all best of luck. The first exam is now concluded." He said.

When he finished, a mass of black crashed through the window, two kunai shot out and hit the ceiling with black cloth attached to each one. When the black mass unfurled, it reveled a boastful woman dressed in tight knit mesh, a short skirt, white leg guards like Yuka's purple ones, and a long coat. She introduced herself as Mitarashi Anko and that she was the second chief examination officer. Anko and Ibiki exchanged a small conversation and then she told them to follow her to the next location. When the group of Genin reached their new destination it was a large fenced forest. The signs No trespassing in large letters and heavy chains along with numerous locks held the gates closed. Paper seals decorated along the fence.

"This is the location for the second part of the exam. Training Ground Forty-four, aka, the Forest of Death!" Mused Anko. Naruto made fun of what she said and received a cut across his face, along with her lapping up his blood from his cheek. After of good while of Naruto, Anko, and some freakish long tongue guy exchanged small talk, Anko begun again,

"Before we begin, there's something I must hand out," She said, handing out papers to each of them, "They're consent forms. Everyone has to sign one if they want to continue. We want to cover all the details before the first death is dealt out. We can't be held liable for you not being able to handle yourself in there. Bring it to that hut along with your teammates." She said and begun explaining the whole deal with the scrolls and the forest.

"One more thing. There is a time limit. Five days. And here's some advice. Don't die." She said and with that the scrolls were passed out and each team went to a gate.

"Can I bring my animal with me!" Yelled Yuka. Anko nodded as Tsunami appeared.

*~*

Yuka groaned, stretching her back out, "Man, five days. What do you guys think we should do first?" She asked as the proctor arrived with them to Gate Nine.

Hajime thought for a moment as he tossed the Heaven Scroll up, then catching it, and only to repeat the process, "Well, we should do like Kiyomi-sensei has been teaching us. After all, she did put us through some seriously hellish survival training." He said.

Tamatsu nodded, "First things first. We need a shelter. Let's get that first. Yuka, you are good at getting food. Hajime, you get the water since you carry those pouches with you all the time. I'll get the wood and start working on getting a fire going. Survival first, the Earth Scroll can wait till tomorrow while everyone still sleeps. That's our best bet." He said.

"Right." Said Hajime and Yuka.

Then the test started, the three dashed out into the forest and did like they said. Hajime gathered the water and got some fish, Yuka came back with Tsunami, and they had large doe with them on Tsunami's back. Tamatsu had a roaring camp fire and already a good shelter of logs and large bushes covering their 'base'. Yuka begun cooking the meat and the fish as Hajime served as a look out to the east, Tsunami the west, and Tamatsu the north. Yuka watched the south as she cooked.

Night fell and they ate, "So, we should go after the teams' with the Earth scroll in a few hours. Right now, they should be on edge like us. If I'm right, their nerves should wear them out in the said time. Let's enjoy our meal that Yuka cooked." Said Tamatsu.

Yuka and Hajime nodded, "I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to set up the traps and go to do a little washing." She said and went off to the creek. The boys nodded in agreement and continued to eat. Tsunami tagged along. Yuka washed herself and Tsunami kept a look out. She set the traps like she said and came back to the campsite. Hajime scouted around as Tamatsu and Yuka did the same. They found out there was four teams that was close to their traps at the river, holding onto an Earth Scroll. They came together and started working on a plan.

Yuka thought for a moment and then Hajime came up with an idea, "Yuka! I got the funniest and the greatest idea! It should stun them in the first shot!" He boasted.

He caught Yuka and Tamatsu's attention, "What is it?" Said Yuka. Hajime said it in a low whisper, "WHAT?!" Snapped Yuka turning red, "NO WAY! I can't pull that off!"

"You're her sister, for Hokage's sake, Yuka. You're the best person to pull it off!" He said. Tamatsu actually agreed with that.

Yuka sighed, "If she finds out I did this, she's going to kill me and before I die I'm telling her that it was **YOUR** idea." Said Yuka.

Hajime nodded, "Ready?" Asked Hajime. They nodded and dashed off.

*~*

"Hey Kotsu. Which of the stupid little newbies should we pick off?" Asked a black haired kid with a Hidden Waterfall Village headband.

The one called Kotsu shrugged, "Maybe the team with the loud mouth blond on it, Tsuki? What do you think, Van?" He said.

The last Genin,Van, with his headband over his eyes laughed, "Or maybe the one that has that huge ass furball cat?" He said.

Each of them exchanged a laugh over their small campfire. Yuka growled and then calmed herself, walking out into the open, the boys jumped to their feet, drawing out their kunai, "Hey boys. I mean no threat. I was just wondering about something. Do you want to know something about our famous kunoichi, Ran Kiyomi?" Mused Yuka.

Each look to each other, "What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is Ran Kiyomi?" Said Van as him and the other slightly lowered their kunai.

"Who is Ran Kiyomi?!! I'll show you!" Said Yuka holding up the sign of the Ram, "Oiroke no Jutsu! Ran Kiyomi Style! (Sexy Technique! Ran Kiyomi Style!)" Then a swirl of petals and smoke appeared, the three ready themselves only to see Yuka now in the form of a naked Kiyomi without a mask; only having a light film of smoke covering her privates and some of her face, "Sexy~…Justu~!" Said Yuka in Kiyomi's voice filled with lust.

The three stared hard at the naked Kiyomi look alike and Hajime and Tamatsu struck them hard, stole their scroll and Yuka changed back, "So easy." She said and took off with Hajime and Tamatsu.

*~*

When Yuka returned back to the campsite, Hajime's were tinted with red as was Tamatsu's. Hajime was laughing softly like a hyena, "What's so funny?" Asked Yuka.

Hajime snorted, "Kiyomi-sensei's face looks nothing like that!" He said.

Yuka scoffed, "Ah! I see. Actually Hajime, Kiyomi-nee's does in fact look like that expect for a few adjustments I made so she can keep her face in secret. Only two people alive have seen her face and live to tell the tale. That's me and Kakashi-sensei!" She boasted.

Hajime stared, "So the unmasked Kiyomi we saw in the Land of Waves was-." He started, but Yuka interrupted him.

"It was a genjutsu to intimidate her opponents. She placed at small paper seal on the inside of her mask just in case something happens to her mask." Explained Yuka.

Tamatsu groaned, "So your jutsu was the closest to her face." He said. Yuka nodded.

"Can you show us again?" Asked Hajime, his cheeks flushing.

Yuka hit him hard over the head, "PERVERT!"

Hajime grabbed at the top of his head, "OW!"

*~*

Hajime and Yuka rested as Tamatsu kept an eye out of enemies with Tsunami next to him on the branch. The sun's rays seeped through the thick canopy of the forest, waking Yuka and Hajime. Eating some and putting out the fire, they made their way through the trees quietly before the team of shinobi from the Hidden Rain Village did a surprise assault on them. Yuka and the others some how got separated from each other and Yuka found herself alone in the latter. She looked around for any enemies and didn't sense any. Her nerves were on edge and she jumped at any sound or rustle around her, thinking it was an enemy.

Bad thing for her, a single Rain shinobi took this chance to attack her; she dodged the main attacks, but only to get attacked from behind by his comrades. She got knocked hard to the ground to find the three Rain shinobi circle around her, she looked up at them, and grimaced at what next he said, "She doesn't have the scrolls. To bad for her," Said on Rain shinobi raising his kunai, then a cloud mass of black struck him and his comrades.

Shino walked out and help Yuka to her feet as the Rain shinobi left in a hurry, "You have to be more careful, Yuka. You could have been killed." He said.

Yuka lowered her eyes, "I know, but I can't find Hajime or Tamatsu. Those Rain shinobi attacked us and we got separated." She explained and then Shino took her hand placing a long glass vial in it.

"Your teammates are thirty feet to the north of here. Also, this is a Redback Spider. Use her when you need to get away fast. She's very poisonous. She won't hurt you, I promise." He said.

Yuka smiled, "Thanks Shino." She said. He nodded and darted off. Yuka then took off to find Hajime and Tamatsu, once she did, she told them what happened, and which remind her later to thank Shino better than she did when they make out of this. They reached the center and walked inside. They looked around and saw no one around.

"Hey. What's up with that?" Said Yuka noticing the large sign on the wall, "If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom and prepare yourself for missions. If you lack Earth, run in the fields and seek advantages. These rules will guide a '_' through extremes."

"Lack Heaven? Huh?? What the hell does that mean?" Said Hajime.

"It has do deal with the scrolls," Said Tamatsu rereading it to himself. He pulled out the two scrolls and handed one to Yuka. Yuka and Tamatsu peeled open the scrolls reveling a single character, hitojin(person), surrounded by small lettering.

"Drop the scrolls! It's a summoning jutsu!" Called Hajime as a small swirl of smoke rose from the rising paper.

Yuka and Tamatsu tossed the scrolls away, and then a large swirl of smoke and petals rose from the tossed scrolls. A figure stepped out of the swirling smoke and the falling petals. A smiling Kiyomi appeared from the smoke, "Heya kiddos. How's it going?" She mused, winking.

The three stared, "Kiyomi-sensei?!" They said as she looked at a small silver pocket watch.

Kiyomi smirked, "I'm impressed. You made it in twenty-nine hours and fourteen minutes. Not bad. Not bad at all. Very impressive. Anyway, I would like to say, congrates to you three on passing the second part of the Chūnin exams." She said and then Yuka completely tackled Kiyomi, laughing, as Hajime sat down and Tamatsu leaning against the nearby wall. Kiyomi smiled hugging her tightly and said, "As I was saying. Do you three understand what that message up there?" She asked.

Yuka, Hajime, Tamatsu looked at her questionable expressions, "Heh heh, I guess not. This is the motto of the Chūnin written by Lord Hokage himself. Heaven in this message means the human mind, where as Earth means the human body. Get it? No? Well, let's see. If you lack 'heaven', like Yuka's stubbornness tends to get her to attack head on without thinking; prepare yourself by gaining knowledge and gathering information than charging straight in. If you lack 'earth', like Hajime tiring himself out before the real fight; run through fields and seek advantages. Meaning, you must continue to train yourself hard and steady to increase your stamina," Explain Kiyomi, "And if you obtain both Heaven and Earth, you can succeed in the most dangerous of missions."

"So the missing word is the kanji in the scroll that summoned you." Said Tamatsu.

"Bingo bingo, Tamatsu." Said Kiyomi.

Hajime smiled, "These rules will a person through extremes. That's pretty cool." He said.

Kiyomi smiled, "Very." She said, "Now kiddos. I have some advice to tell you. This next part is the toughest, but the last part of the exam. Don't push yourselves to hard on the first go round, but stay strong. I know you three will show everyone your true strength as shinobi of the Leaf Village. Now go through those doors and rest up. The next part will start when five days are up." She explained and vanished.

Yuka laughed, "We did it! We did it!" She cheered as they filed through.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	13. Team 9 Pass! Final Test! Begin or not

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_"Drop the scrolls! It's a summoning jutsu!" Called Hajime as a small swirl of smoke rose from the rising paper._

_Yuka and Tamatsu tossed the scrolls away, and then a large swirl of smoke and petals rose from the tossed scrolls. A figure stepped out of the swirling smoke and the falling petals. A smiling Kiyomi appeared from the smoke, "Heya kiddos. How's it going?" She mused, winking._

_The three stared, "Kiyomi-sensei?!" They said as she looked at a small silver pocket watch._

_Kiyomi smirked, "I'm impressed. You made it in twenty-nine hours and fourteen minutes. Not bad. Not bad at all. Very impressive. Anyway, I would like to say, congrates to you three on passing the second part of the Chūnin exams." She said and then Yuka completely tackled Kiyomi, laughing, as Hajime sat down and Tamatsu leaning against the nearby wall. Kiyomi smiled hugging her tightly and said, "As I was saying. Do you three understand what that message up there?" She asked._

_Yuka, Hajime, Tamatsu looked at her questionable expressions, "Heh heh, I guess not. This is the motto of the Chūnin written by Lord Hokage himself. Heaven in this message means the human mind, where as Earth means the human body. Get it? No? Well, let's see. If you lack 'heaven', like Yuka's stubbornness tends to get her to attack head on without thinking; prepare yourself by gaining knowledge and gathering information than charging straight in. If you lack 'earth', like Hajime tiring himself out before the real fight; run through fields and seek advantages. Meaning, you must continue to train yourself hard and steady to increase your stamina," Explain Kiyomi, "And if you obtain both Heaven and Earth, you can succeed in the most dangerous of missions."_

_"So the missing word is the kanji in the scroll that summoned you." Said Tamatsu._

_"Bingo bingo, Tamatsu." Said Kiyomi._

_Hajime smiled, "These rules will a person through extremes. That's pretty cool." He said._

_Kiyomi smiled, "Very." She said, "Now kiddos. I have some advice to tell you. This next part is the toughest, but the last part of the exam. Don't push yourselves to hard on the first go round, but stay strong. I know you three will show everyone your true strength as shinobi of the Leaf Village. Now go through those doors and rest up. The next part will start when five days are up." She explained and vanished._

_Yuka laughed, "We did it! We did it!" She cheered as they filed through._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Team Nine Passed! Now the Final Part! BEGIN!...or not.**

Hajime sat waiting as the medical nin checked over him as his teammates. Like Kiyomi said, they were told this would be the toughest part of the exam, along with that once the five day time limit was up. Only twenty-four Genin passed, which were Naruto's team, Neji's team, Shino's team, those Sand kids, the Sound shinobi from before, Kabuto's team, Ino's team, and Yuka's team. Hajime sighed, "All of us. This will be interesting." Said Hajime, crossing his arms.

The teams lined up in front of a stone statue of a pair of shinobi hands forming the sign of the Ram, "Dude…"Said Hajime from behind Yuka. The line up of each team is as followed.

The Otonin: Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. The Sand Shinobi: Gaara, Kankoro, and Temari. Lastly the six teams of Konoha shinobi starting with Kabuto's team: Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi. Then Neji's: Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Naruto's Team soon after: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Yuka's team was next: Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu. Shino's team was next to them: Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Lastly, Ino's team: Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Kiyomi was standing between Gai and Kakashi, behind a row of Chūnin and the Hokage. She peered over her students with a smile through her mask. Anko begun, "First off, for the second part of the test! Congratulations on passing!" She boasted as her voice echoed throughout the large hall.

"Heh. It seems your two teams, maybe their just lucky, but as along as my team is around, getting any further is impossible when your teams go up against them," Said Gai then looked to Kakashi over Kiyomi's head, this pissed Kiyomi off, "Since from here on out, it's pure reality, now their luck has run out."

Kiyomi shot a glare as Kakashi responded, "Say what? Did you say something, Gai?" Asked Kakashi and then Gai turned away shaking a fist. Kiyomi groaned and returned her gaze back to her team.

Yuka glanced around, "Man. Those Otonin and Sand nin really have strange chakra." She whispered amoungest her team. Hajime and Tamatsu agreed.

Anko spoke again, "Hokage-sama will now explain the third part of the exam. So listen up!" She snapped, "If you would, Hokage-sama."

"Yes. Thank you, Anko. For the coming third part of the exam, but before I explain that. There's something I'd like you all to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam. I bet you'r wondering ever since the beginning, why did we have all of the alliance countries taking the exam together? 'To promote friend among the countries' and 'to raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the meaning. This exam is…" Started the Hokage, " A replacement for the war among the allied nations."

Yuka stared in shock, "What?!" She said.

The Hokage continued, "If you think about it, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule the five nations. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle. That is the origins of the Chūnin exams." He explained.

"Why in the hell we have to do that crap! Isn't this just about seeing who will become a Chūnin?!" Exclaimed Naruto.

From there the Hokage explained everything about it, from why it was created and done this way. The group of Genin was upset by this, clearly seen by the group of higher rank of nin before them. Kiyomi sighed heavily knowing what she'll have in store later on for her from her team. As the Hokage continued, Kiyomi eyed the man dressed in the Otonin Jōnin, '_Why does he seem so familiar._' She thought, but a cough interrupted her thoughts.

"Actually-cough-." Said a voice and a Chūnin appeared in front of everyone, bowing, "I apologize, Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee. Will you please allow me, Hayate Gekkō, to explain."

The Hokage nodded, "Alright." He said and the Chūnin turned to face the Genin behind him.

"Hello. I'm Hayate. Before the third part, there's something I'd like you all to do. Cough. Cough. It's a preliminary for the third part. It's to decide who gets to participate in the main event," Begun Hayate, coughing some.

"Preliminary?" Said Tamatsu.

Hayate begun explaining it's mainly to thin out the numbers being that the first two parts were much easier this year. After that, he said to those who think are nothing feeling well enough to fight or go on, to drop out. That if a shinobi does drop out, only he leaves. His other two teammates can still stay if they so choose. Yuka grunted, '_I wonder what happen to Naruto and them. They seemed to be roughed up quite a bit, the same goes for Kabuto. Hmm, that's weird._' Thought Yuka as she peered over at him, '_But his teammates aren't supporting a bruise or scratch! Kabuto must've gotten separated from his team._'

Hayate waited, but no one budged to quit. Yuka heard Sakura and Sasuke exchange a talk about something that would hurt him, but it stopped once Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm.

"I thought so." Said the Hokage.

"What should we do, sir?" Asked Ibiki.

"We should have him removed from the exam and have the ANBU watch over him protecting him…" Started Anko.

"He's the type that wouldn't agree to that so easily...Since him being an Uchiha and all." Said Kakashi, having adverted Anko's eyes to him.

She whipped around, "Don't be stupid. We'll force him to quit. Just by releasing chakra; the curse becomes active and forcibly pulls out chakra. There's a reason why it's a forbidden jutsu! It eats at the user's body every minute it's being used! It's simply amazing that he is still standing when he should be dead," Snapped Anko.

Kiyomi sighed, "It's not like we don't agree with you. It's just he's too damn stubborn to go with it," Said Kiyomi.

The Hokage exhaled with an added sigh, Anko whirled around, "Hokage-sama?!!" She said.

"What Orochimaru said is on my mind. Let Sasuke continue and we'll watch over the situation, but if the curse begins releasing power. We'll jump in and stop him." He said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Ibiki.

"Um. Now, let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if you were in a real life confrontation. Since we have exactly twenty-four entrants, we will conduct twelve battles and the winners will advance to the final test," Said Hayate coughing some more, "There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you is either knocked out, admits defeat, or dead. If you want to die, quickly acknowledge your defeat. Also, when I decide that the winner has clearly been established, since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things before it gets out of hand."

Hayate coughed, "Hey. You need to go see a doctor, man." Said Hajime as Hayate coughed more.

"Anyway. The object that controls and chooses your destiny is...Is this; this electric scoreboard. It'll show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this may be sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first battle." Said Hayate as a wooden cover removed itself from over the scoreboard. The scoreboard made a rolling sound like it's a roulette wheel, and then it stopped exposing the names of Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi.

Sasuke and a man from Kabuto's team filed out of the group and face each other in front of Hayate. Hayate asked for everyone else to take themselves to the upper level. Kiyomi followed Kakashi, "_Sasuke._ _Don't use the Sharingan. If that curse on your neck becomes active, you very likely might loose your life. Well, if that happens, we'll step in and stop the match, got it?_" Whispered Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with shock, "Stop it?!" He hissed.

Once they reached the upper level, Kiyomi leaned on the railing, hanging around Kakashi, "Think he'll use the Sharingan?" Asked Kiyomi.

Kakashi lighting sat on the railing, glancing down at Sasuke, "No. I think my words are sinking in. He's a smart kid." He said.

Everyone watched their fight, which started with Yoroi getting a blazing chakra in his right hand as he threw three shuriken at Sasuke, who deflected the three with his kunai. The fight went on and Yuka and Hajime watched with egerness for Sasuke to win. Yuka was on edge, Kiyomi watched silently.

Kiyomi's eyes flickered, "Hmfpt. So the boy has a chakra absorbing jutsu that allows him to absorb the physical and spiritual energies. He's good, but it's only good for closet contact. If he gets close to Sasuke again, Sasuke will lose," She said.

Naruto grimced at Kiyomi's words, "What the hell! Sasuke! What the hell are you doing! Is this the best you damn well got?!" Snapped Naruto in a loud voice.

Kiyomi smirked, "Now let's see what becomes of Uchiha Sasuke." She said.

Yuka looked to Kiyomi, "Do you think he'll win?" She asked as Hajime looked to Kiyomi too.

"Watch, Yuka-chan. We'll see, now won't we? There's a reason why people around the world say, 'Never underestimate a Uchiha!'" Said Kiyomi.

Yuka and Hajime turned back to Sasuke low-uppercut kick hard into Yoroi's face sending him high into the air. Sasuke appeared from under Yoroi, "And from here, this will be completely orginial." Said Sasuke and hit the middle of Yoroi's back with his index and middle finger, "Its over."

Kiyomi raised her head, "Kakashi." She whispered, but then her eyes went wide.

"Kiyomi-sensei?" Asked Yuka.

"Hmfpt. Huh? Don't worry about it, Yuka." Said Kiyomi and watched as Sasuke begun his taijutsu.

He spun Yoroi and to hit him hard in the side, but Yoroi blocked it, which led to another kick was dealt sending Yoroi towards the floor.

"There's more!" Said Sasuke dealing a final hard kick to Yoroi's abdomen, "Shishi Rendan! (Lion Combo!)" Yelled Sasuke as blood spat out of Yoroi mouth from under his cloth mask.

Hayate went over and checked for Yoroi's vitals, a smile appeared on Hayate's sick-driven features, "I'm stopping the fight here. Thus the winner of the first match and passing the prelims; Uchiha Sasuke!" Said Hayate. Naruto boasted and cheered for Sasuke's win.

Kakashi and Kiyomi appeared down instantly; she inspected him as Kakashi caught Sasuke with his knee, "Good job," Commented Kakashi and then Sasuke shuttered in great pain.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Let the medical team treat your injuries now." Said one of the med nins walking towards them.

"You guys aren't needed," Said Kakashi, "I have her," Kakashi pointed to Kiyomi working on giving Sasuke some of her chakra so he can be able to stand, after a short exchange of talk from Kakashi, and they went some where else while the battles continued.

"I wonder why Kiyomi-sensei left with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun." Said Yuka watching where three went.

Hajime shrugged, "Hey! Look! Shino's next and he's fighting that Otonin from before!" Said Hajime.

"What?" Said Yuka as she turned her attention from where they went to the fight below them, "Good luck Shino!" Yelled Yuka and Shino gave a short nod. Zaku started the fight with only one working arm. He tried to hit Shino, which Shino blocked it and only to be blasted by Zaku's sound technique from his working hand.

"SHINO!!" Screamed Yuka.

_*~*Elsewhere*~*_

Kiyomi was painting a blood trail that wrote itself in to writing once the blood left her fingers. She created ten paths of the blood writing, which used the curse as its center; while as Kakashi created two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference. Kiyomi breathed quietly as she ready herself to perform the jutsu at hand.

When Kakashi was done and waiting for Kiyomi to be ready, he explained some thing to Sasuke, "Once Kiyomi is ready. She is going to perform something called an Fūja Hōin. It's to seal your curse so it will not affect you and kill you. It's quick, but it is very painful. Kiyomi. Are you ready?" Said Kakashi then looked to the meditating sliver haired Jōnin.

"Yes. I'll finish as soon as I can, Sasuke-kun." She said and begun folding her hand, '_U. Mi. Uma. Hitsuji. Tori. Tora. U. Mi. Uma. Hitsuji. Tori. Tora. U. Mi. Uma. Hitsuji. Tori. Inu. Ne! (Hare. Snake. Horse. Ram. Bird. Tiger. Hare. Snake. Horse. Ram. Bird. Tiger. Hare. Snake. Horse. Ram. Bird. Dog. Rat!,)_' "Fūja Hōin! (Evil Sealing Method!" She said and hit her bleeding palm onto the curse mark.

Sasuke's screams filled the hall as Kakashi observed, and the blood lettering swirled up and created a lettered circle around the curse mark. Kiyomi panted hard and Kakashi explained to Sasuke about the matters of the seal before Sasuke passed out. Kiyomi stumbled a little and Kakashi caught the exhausted Kiyomi.

"My, my. You two have grown a lot since I saw you last." Mused a voice from behind them.

"You! You're!" Started Kakashi as Kiyomi struggled to raise her head.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Kakashi-kun. Kiyomi-chan?" Said Orochimaru as he exposed himself.

Kiyomi removed herself from Kakashi, "What do you want Orochimaru." She growled.

"What I want? Heh. I'm here for that boy behind you. That's what I want." He said.

Kakashi raised his arm to keep Kiyomi from lunging at Orochimaru, "Think about who you're going to attack, Kiyomi. You spent all the chakra you can. I'll handle it if he attacks." Said Kakashi.

Orochimaru smirked, as Kakashi stepped forward, "Even though he's one of the three. I can compete with him." He said and ready his Raikari (Lighting Cutter), but then after a bit of talking Orochimaru left, just before he release a Sakki (Killing Intent).

"Kakashi!" Screamed Kiyomi, but nothing happened. She blinked, her heart beating hard against her chest, '_What in hell's name was that! Was that Sakki? I never felt that kind of fear of anyone dying like I did just now._' Thought Kiyomi as she looked at her shaking hand, '_Man. It really hit me good. I really thought he killed Kakashi._'

_*~*Back To The Preliems*~*_

Yuka watched as Shino won the fight with ease, "He had this fight the moment he got on the field." Said Hajime, sighing, "Shino is someone I would never like to be caught on the opposite side of him."

Yuka smiled as Shino walked back up, she trotted over to him, "That was great, Shino! Congrates on winning the fight," She said.

"Thanks. Good luck to you, too, Yuka." He said and went over to his team.

Then Kiyomi and Kakashi arrived, "Yo!" Said Kiyomi saluting her students.

"Kiyomi-sensei! Shino won!" Mused Yuka.

Kiyomi nodded, "That's great, Yuka. Congrates Shino-kun!" Called Kiyomi.

Sakura asked Kakashi about Sasuke and he told her that he was resting at the hospital. She let out a heavy realif sigh. Yuka watched the board, next was Kankuro veres Tsurugi Misumi; a Sand shinobi veres a Leaf shinobi," Said Yuka crossing her arms.

The fight started with some simple taijutsu and then Misumi wrapped himself around Kankuro, quite literally. Some small talk was said followed by a loud sounding snap. Yuka and Hajime gasped as Kankuro's head just lollied forward.

Kiyomi smirked, "Well well. I haven't seen someone use those in a while, how about you Kakashi?" Said Kiyomi as she looked to the Scarecrow Jōnin.

"Not since the War." He said.

"Use what?" Said Yuka.

Kiyomi pointed, "Those." She said and then Kankuro's head twisted around facing Misumi.

The cloth tore apart and pieces of clay broke off the face, while grabbing on to Misumi; reveiling that it was a puppet, soon the wrapped up thing undid itself showing the real Kankuro inside. Blue chakra in the form of stings led to the puppet that was now holding Misumi. Kankuro killed Misumi with ease. Yuka sighed, "I hope I never go up against him." She said. Sakura and Ino's fight passed with ease and neither won. Yuka grumbled, '_At least I don't have to deal with those two._' She thought.

"Yuka." Stated Kiyomi.

"Huh?" Said Yuka looking to Kiyomi as she pointed to the sign.

"You and against Kabuto." She said.

"I forfeit!" Called Kabuto.

Everyone's eyes turned to Kabuto, "Eh heh. Sorry. I thought I could make through it, but I was mistaken. Yuka wins by default. She's in better conditation than I." Explained Kabuto. Hayate looked to Kiyomi, she nodded.

"You passed this round, Yuka. You got lucky." She said to Yuka.

Yuka nodded, '_Good. That means I can wait on using my Ran techniques for a bigger fight._' Thought Yuka.

The next fight was Temari veres Tenten. Hajime was shaking, "Go Tenten!" Cheered Hajime, but soon Tenten was overpowered by the wind jutsu Temari used against Tenten, leaving the weapon specialist only to be defeated. Hajime gritted his teeth at Temari and then he looked to Yuka, "If you ever fight her, kick her ass." Snapped Hajime.

"I will." Said Yuka.

The fights went easy up to the point the Jōnin had to intervene the Hyuga fight. After that all the fights, the only two left was Hajime and Tamatsu. They exchanged looks, "No hard feelings, right Tamatsu?" Said Hajime.

"Here we are comrades. When we get down there, we are enemies. Prepare yourself, Hajime. I will not go easy on you." Said Tamatsu with an expressionless face.

"Aoi Hajime and Tatsou Tamatsu. You're next." Said Hayate and coughed.

The two went down and Kiyomi sighed, "Time to show your growth, boys." Said Kiyomi.

"Hey Kiyomi-sensei. I was wondering. Tamatsu never uses much chakra and neither does Hajime. Why?" Asked Yuka.

Kiyomi smiled, "Because those two always has something up his sleeve; that requires their chakra to stay at a constant level. This fight will be intresting. I hope their family's bad blood doesn't rise." She said.

"Bad blood?" Asked Naruto.

"The Aoi and the Tatsou are very much like the Hyūga's Main and Branch. Those two clans, even though their clans are much smaller than the Hyūga, they are powerful. I've worked with Hajime's father and Tamatsu's mother in combact. It's nothing to sniff at." Explain Kiyomi, "That's why you only have two Ran members." She mused.

"Begin!" Called Hayate.

Tamatsu started off by throwing a smoke bomb and Hajime dissappered into it along with Tamatsu. The clashing sounds of weapons came to everyone's ears. When the smoke cleared, Hajime held a short katana as did Tamatsu. They would jump back and clash repeatedly across the areana. The metal clashed everytime they met. The fight went from swords, to taijustu, genjutsu, back to the swords with taijutsu, it was a real nasty battle. Tamatsu jumped away as Hajime slid back from the pervious clash.

Grumbling, Hajime watched as Tamatsu sheathed his katana, holding up the sign of the Dragon, "Fūton: Kazekiri! (Wind Release: Wind Cutter!)." Commanded Tamatsu and sent a wave of slicing wind towards Hajime.

Hajime quickly held up the sign for Tiger, "Doton: Doryūheki!( Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!)" He said plunging his hand up to his elbow into the ground and a tall wall rose above him, taking the blow.

He sighed, "No time to relax now, Hajime!" Called Tamatsu sailing down from above him, "Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken!( Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken!)" Said Tamatsu and sent ten shuriken flying hard at Hajime, whose arm is still in the ground.

"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique!)" Said Hajime and went into the ground. Tamatsu landed and looking for the possible place for Hajime to appear. Then Hajime darted out right from under Tamatsu, grabbing him by the waist, "Got you! Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!)" He said and pulled Tamatsu hard into the ground, binding him. Hajime crawled out of the hole he made earlier, pulled out his katana and held it to Tamatsu, "I won."

Tamatsu sighed, "Fine. I foreit the match." He said. Kiyomi hopped down and reached into the ground pulling out Tamatsu with one hand.

"Good job, boys. I surprised that either of you didn't use your family traits." She said, "And inteast using your Chakra natures. Good job. I'm proud that you didn't let your family's problems leak into this like Neji did." She mused. They smiled at this.

Yuka stared, '_Great. I might fight Hajime…_' She thought.

After everything settled, the eleven Genin filed in front like before, Hayate begun to speak again, "To all of you who won the rights to compete in the Final test in the exam. Cough. Congrates to you all," He said, "Cough cough. Well, then Hokage-sama, if you would please..."

The Hokage stepped forward, "Yes. Thank you, Hayate. Well, now. I'd like to start explaining the Final part of the exam." Said the Hokage.

Yuka glanced up seeing Kakashi and Kiyomi gone, '_What?! Where did they go to!?_' Thought Yuka as the Hokage explained that the Final part will be held in one month. Yuka groaned with Hajime, '_One month?!! Man, for all I know and knowing my luck, I'll be the one fighting Gaara._' Thought Yuka. That's when the Hokage had everyone draw numbers. Yuka gazed over the line up Ibiki was holding them to see.

It went; Naruto vs Neji, Gaara vs Sasuke, Kankuro vs Hajime, Yuka vs Shino, Temari vs Dosu and then Shikamaru will fight whomever wins the battle between Dosu and Temari.

_*~*Else where*~*_

Kiyomi waited in silence, lying on the floor, in her old ANBU dress wear as Kakashi and Kabuto exchanged some talk. Kiyomi glanced through her mask to the speaking Kabuto, but he noticed her raising her head and threw a scalpel at her. She leapt up as the sharp blade sunk in the floor where she once laid. Kakashi eyed her, but she gave him a nod as she removed her clay mask as she did so, she raised her clawed gloved hand, "I want to play with this one, Kakashi. You've been having too much fun." She said as she mused, "I like handing little spoil brats' asses to them."

Kiyomi ready herself to attack him, but stopped once Kabuto placed a curved kunai to the sedated and sleeping Sasuke's throat. Kiyomi growled, "Please stop acting all so superior. I'm at a greater advantage then you." Said Kabuto and then plunged the kunai towards Sasuke. Kakashe darted forward and got the kunai away from him, while kicking Kabuto away, Kiyomi plunged her arm straight into his chest killing him, that's when a stray ANBU bolted up and head for the door, but Kakashi had a Kagebushin waiting for him.

The stray ANBU flicker his head around between the Kakashi double, the real Kakashi, and Kiyomi as she pulled out her now bloody arm. The other laying down ANBU rose up and threw four kunai at the window and the stray one from before jump out of the broken widow. Kakashi rushed over with Kiyomi, both looked over seeing the now falling ANBU remove his mask showing that it was Kabuto disguised as an ANBU. Kiyomi punched the windowstill, "Damn it. He got away." She snarled.

Kakashi went over and inspeacked the bodies, "Just as I thought. The Shikon no Jutsu(The Dead Soul Techinque). He's worthy of being raised as the adopted son of the Med unit's squad leader. Controlling the dead like this." He said.

Kiyomi leaned over the now fallen ANBU that threw the kunai for Kabuto to escape, "Man. Even the Body Disposal Squad would have been impressed by the persession and caliur of his work. For someone like him, with these kinds of skills, under the command of Orochimaru.... Kakashi. What the hell are we up against?" She said.

Kakashi sighed, "With us at our current state, it wouldn't be enough." He said as Kiyomi grimaced at his words.

"Damn." She hissed.

_*~*Later*~*_

Kiyomi laughed as they walked down to the lobby of the hospital, "Naruto is going to be pissed at you," Said Kiyomi as she strapped her ANBU mask to her hip.

Kakashi looked at her, "Why so and I was wondering. I thought you got ride of your ANBU things." He said.

"Eh. He doesn't like Ebisu, or so I heard from Yuka. Anyway, I keep it just for easy money missions that I can take when I need the money." She explained. That's when they heard Naruto's yelling, Kiyomi laughed, "I'll be seeing you around, Kakashi. I need to see what trail that's enstore for my two little Genin. Later." She said and vanished from his sight.

Kiyomi found Yuka and the others talking. Yuka had a sad expression as Hajime had a worried one, and Tamatsu was talking at the moment, "Don't worry over something like this, Yuka. We'll help you where you can be a great oppoenent against him!" Said Tamatsu trying to console his sad teammate.

"Yo! What's wrong, Yuka?" Said Kiyomi walking up.

"She's against Shino in the finals." Said Hajime, "And what's up with the getup, Kiyomi-sensei?"

Kiyomi waved her hand to dismiss the subject of her attire, "Yuka. Look at this way. See it as a test to prove to him that you are strong. Now, that I know who Yuka is up against. How about you, Hajime?" Asked Kiyomi.

Hajime glupped, "Well now that I think about it. I'm against that Puppet guy from the Sand." He said.

Kiyomi thought for a moment, "Ah. I see." She said and pondered a moment, "Guys. I'll be right back. I need to go get someone. All of you meet me at the Hot Springs!" And with that, Kiyomi vanished in a swirl of petels. The three look from each other and head to said place. When they got there they saw Ebisu get knocked out and Kiyomi standing there shaking her head, "Idiot. I told him not to mess with that guy." She grumbled.

The man atop of the frog introduced himself as the mountain's holy toad sage and sennin. Kiyomi groaned as Naruto begun arguing with the Sennin, "Jiraiya. What the hell are you doing?" She said.

The Sennin snorted in surprise, "Ah! Kiyomi-chan. How are you? Did Kakashi like the book?" He asked.

She crossed her arms, "Of course. I have a favor to ask you." She said.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Over see Yuka's training." She said.

"No way. I have Naruto here already." He said.

Yuka's eye twitched, "That's fine, Kiyomi-sensei. I don't need a pervy man to teach me." She said.

Kiyomi sighed, "I guess there is one more person." She said and left Jiraiya, her students following after.

Kiyomi found an old friend of her's and placed Hajime under his care to teach him more Earth techniques and further his training. She also place Tamatsu under the care of a Wind technique expert. Yuka stayed with Kiyomi.

Kiyomi sighed, "What I'm going to teach you isn't really ready for you Genin, but I need you to start learning your blood limit." She said.

"My blood limit! But I already know to do the Red Dragon's Blood." Said Yuka.

"That technique is best for information gathering. Which I hear from Ibiki, you used in the first part of the exam. It took him a minute to see it being so small. Good job. Now we move on to bigger things. It's high time you learn more techniques. We'll give that Shino guy a run for his money!" Cheered Kiyomi.

Yuka dawn a sad face, "I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I want to be a Chūnin," Said Yuka.

Kiyomi groaned causing Yuka to look at her, "And that's why we have to start your training ASAP; because if you are not skilled in your bloodline limit, you will kill Shino if you get pushed into a corner," Explained Kiyomi, "We are cursed with this power, Yuka. If you don't control it, it will eat you alive."

Yuka nodded and looked to the ground, "Thus this is the curse of our ancestor, the creator of the Ran's Kekkei Genkai. The Red Dragon's blood." She said.

Kiyomi cleared her throat, "I haven't given you a full detail of our Kekkei Genkai, Yuka." She said.

Yuka blinked, "What?! There's more?!!" She said.

Kiyomi sighed, "Well, sort of, and I believe you have the other path, along with some of the Red Dragon's path. Do you remember what the Kekkei Genkai use to be called?" She said.

"Yeah, duh. The Fenikkusu ken Doragon no chi(Phoenix and Dragon's Blood)." Said Yuka.

Kiyomi smiled, "I'm beginning to think you have the Fenikkusu's traits." She said.

"WHAT?!!!" Screamed Yuka.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	14. Genin Rises! Konoha Falls! Kiyomi GONE!

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Yuka dawn a sad face, "I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I want to be a Chūnin," Said Yuka._

_Kiyomi groaned causing Yuka to look at her, "And that's why we have to start your training ASAP; because if you are not skilled in your bloodline limit, you will kill Shino if you get pushed into a corner," Explained Kiyomi, "We are cursed with this power, Yuka. If you don't control it, it will eat you alive."_

_Yuka nodded and looked to the ground, "Thus this is the curse of our ancestor, the creator of the Ran's Kekkei Genkai. The Red Dragon's blood." She said._

_Kiyomi cleared her throat, "I haven't given you a full detail of our Kekkei Genkai, Yuka." She said._

_Yuka blinked, "What?! There's more?!!" She said._

_Kiyomi sighed, "Well, sort of, and I believe you have the other path, along with some of the Red Dragon's path. Do you remember what the Kekkei Genkai use to be called?" She said._

_"Yeah, duh. The Fenikkusu ken Doragon no chi(Phoenix and Dragon's Blood)." Said Yuka._

_Kiyomi smiled, "I'm beginning to think you have the Fenikkusu's traits." She said._

_"WHAT?!!!" Screamed Yuka._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Genin Rises! Konoha Falls?! Kiyomi-sensei!! SHE'S GONE!**

Yuka panted hard as Kiyomi stood crossed arm in the middle of pond in the Ran Gardens. Kiyomi glanced around, noticing that the dummy that rested a hundred feet directly behind Kiyomi was slightly burnt. Kiyomi sighed as Yuka wobbled slightly as they stood on the waters. Kiyomi narrowed her eyes, "Again!" She snapped.

Yuka nodded, "Fenikkusu no chi!" She yelled folding her hands in the sign of the Bird, flames flickered around her.

*~*

One month has passed and the finals of the Chūnin were upon everyone. Yuka ran her fingers through her mid back length hair, as they left the Ran 'Training Grounds', she glanced into the mirroring waters below her. She noticed that much of her has changed since Kiyomi took over of her training personally. Her hair, her body, everything was different. Even Kiyomi had changed. Yuka looked at her sister, who was wearing the green and white furisode from before, but hung around her shoulders exposing a tight mesh shirt showing her large bust; she wore her black mask, of course. Yuka glanced back down at the waters to the simple attire she wore, which consist of a full black body suit and her purple guards. She sighed softly comparing her small figure to Kiyomi's bustful one.

"You'll gain the Ran beauty when you're older. But that's something you shouldn't worry about right now. How are you feeling?" Asked Kiyomi.

Yuka perked up, "Great! I feel great!" She boasted.

Kiyomi smiled, "Good good. Now, we give Konoha the reason why the Ran Clan is a daimond in the rough," Said Kiyomi.

Yuka nodded, "Yeah!" Cheered Yuka as they walked into the Ran Manor.

~*~

The Chūnin Finals went off without a hitch, except for the fact that Sasuke never shown, everyone found out that things had been altered. Dosu was no longer on the list. So, things went easy for awhile, Naruto won his fight against Neji. Sasuke's fight was postponed after the fight with Shikamaru and Temari. Kankuro forfeited his fight against Hajime, and Yuka fought against Shino, but Yuka was overpowered when she realized that she didn't want to use her newly found Kekkei Genkai jutsu against Shino and she lost. Shikamaru forfeited his fight against Temari when he finally caught her in his Shadow jutsu. That's when everyone got restless and finally Sasuke appeared with Kakashi. Kiyomi snarled and lectured Kakashi for being late, and that he was lucky Sasuke's fight was postponed. Kakashi apologized to her. Sasuke and Gaara's fight began.

That's when everything hit the fan, when Gaara started acting strange right when Sasuke pierced his 'Ultimate Defense'. Yuka glanced around, seeing the feathers float in front of their faces. She knew it was a genjutsu and release its hold on her by following what her sister, along with Hajime and Tamatsu, had done. Kiyomi ordered her team to make sure everyone was alright in the village, to assist anyone that needs it, that she was going to help the fight, but Yuka didn't want to be pushed back away from her chance of proving herself. She rushed out, dispite Kiyomi's orders and was cornered by six Sound shinobi. Hajime and Tamatsu jumped next to her to help fight them, but Kiyomi jumped down in front of them.

Kiyomi threw off her furisode, exposing the suit underneath, "You damn kids never listen to your superiors. Heh, well it's about time I show you three what I truly can do." Said Kiyomi and fold her hands together forming the sign of the Dragon, she closed her eyes, "Ran Clan Secret Technique. Dragon's Blood Blade." She whispered.

The sound of bones cracking came to everyone surrounding Kiyomi, she opened her eyes and the Sound shinobi jumped back, "You boys don't know what true fear is." She said and then in a swirl of falling petels the six shinobi laid sprawled out on the ground, completely sliced up, a long red blade was extending from her unclenched hand. Kiyomi whirled around to face her students, "Now, you three little shits, help the citizens!" Snapped Kiyomi and they dashed away.

"So stupid, Kiyomi-sama," Said a voice behind Kiyomi as she turned to slash anyone that was behind her. Kabuto flickered away from her. Kiyomi glanced around trying to spot him and when Kiyomi went to look the other way, but all she saw was a flash of silver and a masked man in black robes, holding up the sign of the Bird. Before Kiyomi fell to the ground, feeling her body shutting down, "Damn you… Kabuto, when I get back up, I swear...I swear, I'm going to…" Said Kiyomi and then fell to the ground hard, blacking out.

"If you ever get up again that is, Kiyomi-sama. Heh heh," Said Kabuto from under the mask.

*~*

After a long while, Kakashi found Team Nine huttled around Kiyomi, on the ground, in a comatosed state. Yuka was crying; she was the one that found her sister like that. Hajime asked Kakashi is there anything that the Medical shinobi could possibly do. Kakashi said he wouldn't know. Tamatsu stood silently as Yuka sobbed on her sister's quiet state, he only could quietly console her. Kiyomi was placed into the Konoha hospital as a war comatose victim, it was then finalized that Kabuto had placed her in that state and she would not be able get out of; due to it was strong genjutsu, which only she could get herself out of. Kakashi was disheartened by hearing this; one of his old friends might never wake up and talk to him again.

Ryuu stayed around Yuka to protect the last Ran, if Kiyomi never woke. Yuka was at a complete loss. She visited Kiyomi every day, talked to her about the missions Kiyomi's replacement would take them on, but still Kiyomi never woke. Kiyomi lay quietly with her hair brushed around her; Yuka brought her comforter to the hospital, along fresh flowers from their gardens.

"The weeping cherry tree is blooming better than last year, Kiyomi-nee. I think the food you fed it did it wonders. She's producing more blooms than ever. Even Ino said that the tree looked great from last year," Said Yuka with a meek smile.

"Yuka?" Said Kakashi walking into the room.

Yuka jumped, "Oh! Kakashi-sensei, you've finally came to see Kiyomi-nee?" She said.

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah…How is she?" He asked.

Yuka looked to her sister, "She's stable, but no change. The doctor said she'll be in this state until she overcomes it." She explained.

"Oh." He said, "Yuka-chan. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to her alone." He asked.

Yuka hesitated, "Yeah. I think she'd like that." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

"Hmfpt. I told you at our current state, we couldn't handle someone like Kabuto. Why did you do something crazy like this?" Said Kakashi and added a sigh, "Well, I wanted to tell you this, even though I know you probably can't hear me saying it, but, the Third Hokage is dead and he had left you something important. It was S-Rank. To think that you were getting an S-Rank scroll from the Hokage makes me think of all the crazy things you did back when you and I were in the Black Ops with **_him_**. You know, he came back to try to get Naruto. Kiyomi, I have one thing to say to you. You better damn well wake up soon, we need all the help we can get." He said, and then looked to the orchids that rested in a purple opaque vase. Kakashi sighed again and looked back to Kiyomi, "I've brought you the scroll that the Hokage was going to give you. I'll let Yuka know only you are allowed to read it. Rest well, Kiyomi." He said and with that left.

Yuka left soon after dark and every one expect a night medical shinobi stayed around with a nurse. Late during the night, Kiyomi sprung forth in her bed, eyes wide and in shock. Sweat poured down her face as she stared at her hands, her eyes were squinting from the small light she received from the surrounding machines, "Ka…Ka…Shi…" She muttered and then saw the red bounded scroll resting on the table next to her. Kiyomi's shaking hand snatched it off, muttered a word, and the scroll unfurled in front of her. Her jade colored eyes went wide at the written paper, "Hotaru." She said and looked out the window to the thin soft light from the sun's rising.

*~*

Kiyomi dashed through the trees, with a dark leather satchel hung over her shoulders, and her dressed in her black spandex; full body cover. Ryuu appeared next to her, "You know," He growled, "We're in this together. I know what you're thinking and you're not doing it alone."

Kiyomi smirked, "Thank you, my brother." She said and quickly jumped onto his back in mid-jump to the next tree.

"Where are we heading?" He asked.

Kiyomi frowned, "To the Demon Country." She said.

"For how long." He said glancing to her.

"Three long years…" She said. '_I'm sorry everyone. I have left proper instructions for your training. Please forgive me. I will return._' Thought Kiyomi as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	15. The Shadows Overcast Kiyomi’s World

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously!**_

_Yuka left soon after dark and every one expect a night medical shinobi stayed around with a nurse. Late during the night, Kiyomi sprung forth in her bed, eyes wide and in shock. Sweat poured down her face as she stared at her hands, her eyes were squinting from the small light she received from the surrounding machines, "Ka…Ka…Shi…" She muttered and then saw the red bounded scroll resting on the table next to her. Kiyomi's shaking hand snatched it off, muttered a word, and the scroll unfurled in front of her. Her jade colored eyes went wide at the written paper, "Hotaru." She said and looked out the window to the thin soft light from the sun's rising._

_*~*_

_Kiyomi dashed through the trees, with a dark leather satchel hung over her shoulders, and her dressed in her black spandex; full body cover. Ryuu appeared next to her, "You know," He growled, "We're in this together. I know what you're thinking and you're not doing it alone."_

_Kiyomi smirked, "Thank you, my brother." She said and quickly jumped onto his back in mid-jump to the next tree._

_"Where are we heading?" He asked._

_Kiyomi frowned, "To the Demon Country." She said._

_"For how long." He said glancing to her._

_"Three long years…" She said. 'I'm sorry everyone. I have left proper instructions for your training. Please forgive me. I will return.' Thought Kiyomi as they disappeared into the night._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Past Remembrances; The Shadows Overcast Kiyomi's world.**

As Ryuu dashed through the trees as Kiyomi flipped through a leather bounded booklet. Ryuu scoffed, "Reading at a time like this?" He said.

Kiyomi shut the book with a sounding snap, "No. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm not too worried about shinobi at the moment. Since I technical never left." She mused.

Ryuu came to a sudden halt, "Wait a damn minute. Explain this to me." He snapped. Kiyomi laughed for a minute.

"Remember, I'm a skilled Ran Clan Jōnin. I have tricks up my sleeves not even Kakashi knows about." She mused.

"Meaning?" He said.

"I used a nendo-bushin (Clay Clone) to take my place. A rabbit is keeping the 'heart' beating and the lungs moving. I've consently fed that rabbit my chakra knowing Hotaru would need me one day. There are twenty-four seals within that clay replica of me, each holding enough chakra to keep that rabbit alive for one year." Explained Kiyomi and then went back to her leather book.

"And what will happen when the last paper seal is gone?" Asked Ryuu.

"Then the jutsu will undo itself and the, by then, dead rabbit will be exposed with the turned clay dust." Said Kiyomi.

Ryuu chuckled, "Kiyomi. I swear every day. You always have your box full of tricks." He said.

Kiyomi smirked and leaned into Ryuu as he readies himself to launch forward, "Yeah and by the time we get back with Hotaru, I'll have more." She said.

Ryuu laughed as lurched forward leaping tree branch to tree branch, "Where the hell you learn all of these jutsus, huh?" He asked.

Kiyomi frowned, "Back when Obito was alive…" She said.

_~*~_

A short, tiny framed, semi-bustful body of a girl, silver hair hung in waves to her waist, stood quietly facing a dew covered meadow. She practicing her meditation with her eyes closed; the dawn barely cleared the morning fog. She was oddly dressed for a shinobi, wearing a tight black fishnet top; a band of black cloth covered her bust from praying eyes. She also wore tight black shorts that fell to her knees and her legs were wrapped up all the way down her bare feet. The wrappings went around the arches of her feet twice and stopped.

She took in a deep breathe and exhaled a few times till she opened her eyes; exposing the deep violet plum eyes, she begun a flurry of kicks, punches, high kicks, and other taijutsu moves.

"Hey! Kiyomi! Kiyomi!" Called a voice.

The silver haired girl whirled around nearly kicking a goggle wearing, black haired boy. The girl named Kiyomi jumped, "Oh! I'm sorry about that Obito-kun. I thought you were that assface Hatake." She said grinning.

The boy, Obito, glanced over her, "What are you wearing?" He asked.

Kiyomi rubbed the back of her head, "Oh. This? This is just some easy-wear for my training, ya know. It's easier to move in, Obito-kun." She mused.

Obito grunted, "I don't like it. It doesn't suit you," He said as Kiyomi laughed and Obito smiled, "You know. You're a lot prettier when you're smiling than all serious like that bastard Kakashi."

"Sorry. Hey! Let's go get something to eat, huh?! I'm starving!" She said and they went into Konoha.

Kiyomi laughed and told Obito about all the missions she was going on soon by herself since she became a Chūnin. He would laugh at her jokes and she would smile in admiration. She told him all the places she'd seen along with the beautiful manors and lands, the places she wished she could have seen with him. He laughed and said the lands and houses could wait.

She always waited after every mission he went on to tell him all went on with her that day and any mission she went on. Kiyomi went on several missions with her team while Obito and his team were away. She couldn't' help, but to be excited to see her best friend and holder of her Ran Bell. On the last mission, she heard form her teammates that Kakashi had just became a Jōnin. Kiyomi growled at the thought Kakashi was ahead of her.

"Anyway! Let's stop talking about that stick in the mud. I haven't seen you in awhile; you don't even visit me at the dojo anymore either," Said Kiyomi tilting her head.

Obito gave her a goofy grin, "Sorry about that, Kiyomi. It's just we train a lot and -." He started, but Kiyomi grunted.

"Oh that's a bunch of bullshit, Uchiha Obito. You've been trying to show off to Rin again, haven't you?" She teased.

Obito blushed, "Okay, you've caught me. It's just I'm trying to out do him and I always get pushed aside when Kakashi gets there. It's like she never notices me. It's always 'Kakashi this' or 'Kakashi that'. Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, that's all I damn well hear from her. Just once, I wanted to show her Kakashi is just a great as I am, maybe I'm even better!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiyomi stared at him during his explanation and smiled with a slight tinged of blush on her cheeks, "Well, she doesn't know how lucky she is to have a guy like you to adore her. Sometimes, I wish I was Rin." She said, and then whispered the last bit of her sentence.

"What did you say, Kiyomi?" He asked.

Kiyomi perked up, "I said, she doesn't know how lucky she is to have you care so much about her." She said smiling brightly. Obito grinned. Obito soon said his goodbyes and left afterwards to go to his training for the day; Kiyomi went back to her family's training grounds by herself.

"Hey! Minato-sensei!" Called Obito causing the yellow spiky haired Jōnin sensei to look to his calling student.

He smiled, "Yes, Obito-kun." He said.

"Why does Kiyomi always train alone? I never see her with her teammates or sensei. Ever since she became a Chūnin, I never have seen her with anyone." Asked Obito.

Minato frowned, "That's because they are dead, Obito-kun. They died on Kiyomi's first mission as Chūnin commander." He explained.

Obito's eyes went wide, "What? I thought…Why didn't she tell me…" He said.

Minato smiled, "You have to think, Obito-kun, about who exactly we're talking about here. Kiyomi-chan is making herself quite a name at such a young age; she already has become a Chūnin and is on the fast track to be a Jōnin. As I hear, Kiyomi-chan is one of the few Ran members that can use her clan's

Kekkei Genkai. Her sister is also making quite a name for herself." Explained Minato.

Obito smiled, "Yeah. Hotaru and Kiyomi are really strong kunoichi. I wouldn't be surprise if they become ANBU together." He said.

Minato nodded, "Even though Hotaru is still a Genin, she is catching up with Kiyomi's help. You keep being Kiyomi-chan's friend, Obito-kun. She really cares about you." He said. Obito nodded as Kakashi and Rin appeared.

Minato stood, "You guys read for the mission?" Started Minato.

_~*A week later*~_

Kiyomi was lying down on the Ran Manor roof, relaxing in the sun, in her white high collared belled sleeve dress with Hotaru. Hotaru, a thinly body match of Kiyomi, but with shoulder length black hair, wearing a red cheongsam trimmed gold. Hotaru asked Kiyomi to fix her hair like she did before, the same side pigtails with her red ribbons. Kiyomi agreed.

"Hey Kiyomi-nee." Asked Hotaru.

Kiyomi scoffed, "I wish you stop calling me the older sister. I was only twenty minutes ahead of you." Said Kiyomi as she tied one of the pigtails up.

Hotaru giggled, "Sorry, Kiyomi, force of habit. Anyway, when are you going to tell Obito-kun that you love him? I mean everyone can see it, even Hatake-kun can." She said.

Kiyomi snorted, "Hatake-baka can kiss my ass. He's nothing, but a sniveling, self centered, good-for-nothing pain in my ass." Scowled Kiyomi.

Hotaru laughed, but she stopped when she heard footsteps crossing over the red wooden bridged that led to their manor. Kiyomi turned her head and bolted up to her feet upon seeing Kakashi walking to the house.

"Hello Kakashi-kun. How are you? Are you here to see, Kiyomi-chan, by any chance?" Asked a woman; with waist length white hair, as she greeted the young silver haired Jōnin.

"I'm not talking to that jerk Hatake, Okaasan!" Snapped Kiyomi from the roof, Hotaru grabbed at Kiyomi's hand softly.

"Kiyomi…" She whispered.

Kakashi looked up at her, "It's about Obito, **Kiyomi**." He said in a serious tone. Kiyomi growled as she rushed herself off of the roof, Hotaru quickly trailing behind. She bolted downstairs to find Kakashi waiting for her outside the door.

"What the hell about Obito-kun, Hatake." She snarled.

Kakashi paused and looked to the ground, "I hate that I have to tell you this, but I knew how much you loved him." He started.

"Get to the damn point! Why are you talking in past tense! What happened to Obito-kun?! Why isn't here with you! Answer me, Hatake!" She snarled and snapped as Hotaru touched Kiyomi's shoulder, moving to stand off the side, slightly between her and Kakashi. Hotaru kept her deep violet eyes on Kiyomi.

Kakashi looked at her, "He's dead, Kiyomi." He said.

Kiyomi stared in shock, "Wha….What? What did you say!" She sputtered. Hotaru whirled her head to Kakashi, whispering a muttered what.

Kakashi's eyes lowered again, "He's dead. He died during the mission." He said. Hotaru snapped her head back and moved to stand in front of Kiyomi, speaking soft nothings to her.

Kiyomi's body quivered and she fell to her knees in sobbing tears, Hotaru held her sister as she cried,"Obito! OBITO!!" She sobbed. Kiyomi pounded the ground as her mother rushed over to console her, Kakashi looked at her with sad eyes; he reached out as Kiyomi continued to sob, but he kept his hand away, "Obito! Obito! Hic…Obito… Hic….Obito….Obito….WHY?!!" She screamed crying harder.

For weeks on end, Kiyomi went into a deep depression. She was ruthless and cold, but never to Hotaru, covering her face with a mask, and handling each mission without any of her comrades bearing any wound when they returned. She stayed that way all through till she became a Jōnin and then an ANBU. She kept herself tightly wound when she heard her family, the whole clan, expect for her sister; Hotaru; along with the Fourth Hokage were killed during the fight against the Kyuubi. Soon, Hotaru was assigned to gather information of the shinobi villages so the ANBU can have correct information.

Kiyomi smiled meekly at her sister, "Well, Hotaru. You got the job you always wanted. Now you can see the lands, waters, mountains, and worlds I've seen without me holding you back." Said Kiyomi clenching her black tea cup as the two sat in a teahouse.

Hotaru stared at her cup, still full of the steaming tea, "I feel like I'm abandoning my twin sister here. If mother or father, anyone from the clan that was here to keep you company, I wouldn't feel-," Started Hotaru.

Kiyomi begun to laugh which cause Hotaru to look up at her smiling sister, "It's **I** that should be worrying about **you**, Hotaru. I know you're a great ANBU like I am and I know you can handle yourself in a confrontation by yourself, but that's not what has me worried. Not even the Red Dragon's eyes you have or the claws you bear worry me." She said.

Hotaru tilted her head, "What does then?" She asked.

Kiyomi's eyes relaxed from their usual serious state, "What worries me is the time I won't be able to spend with my twin. You and I are Ying and Yang. Remember what we always said whenever we fought together?" She mused.

"Oy, Kiyomi. We are the Red Dragon's Daughters. Kiyomi, one of these days either you or I will have a child of the Fenikkusu and what will happen then?" Asked Hotaru.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She said, "Anyway. On another matter, I requested the Hokage to give you a time limit. Thirteen years, Hotaru. That's how much time you have. If you have not returned to Konoha by the time, I'm coming after you. Or if the time is not up yet and you need my help, send me a scroll and I'll come find you. Even if I have to fight hell to do so," Said Kiyomi.

Hotaru smiled, "Thank you, my sister." She said.

Kiyomi smiled, "It's going to be weird without you around, my sister." Said Kiyomi.

A few days later, Hotaru bid Kiyomi farewell and left for her mission. Kiyomi learned after that she could no longer be the ruthless cold person she had become to be since Obito's death. She stayed as an ANBU for quite sometime and was placed in the same squad as another Uchiha. She worked with closely and became quite attached to him.

Kiyomi sighed under her wolf mask, "Itachi-kun." She said and he looked to her, she gripped the charmed 'bell' that hung from her neck on a black leather necklace, "I was wondering. May I stay around you? You remind me of someone I once knew and very much miss. He was an Uchiha also."

Itachi looked away, "You may." He said.

Kiyomi removed her mask slightly for him to see and smiled, "Thank you, Itachi-kun." She said.

Kiyomi did stay around Itachi for quite sometime. She was always seen walking with him, talking with him, and training with him. She even came over to his house to help around with his mother. Kiyomi smiled more and was happy again.

One day, Itachi had a look on his face that bothered Kiyomi. She asked him what was wrong and didn't reply, until, "Kiyomi. I need you to help me assassinate my clan by the orders of the Hokage." He said.

Kiyomi stared in shock, "What?" She whispered.

Itachi looked to her, "I need you to hold a strong genjutsu of Sasuke. I want him to hate me so much that he'll live only to kill me so that he can become strong." He said.

Kiyomi looked to the ground, "Yes, Itachi-sama." She said, "I will carry out the will of my friend, Uchiha Itachi, and protect Konoha as an ANBU." Kiyomi dawned on her wolf clay mask. Itachi stared at her without expression.

She did as she was asked. She held up a genjutsu over Sasuke to make Itachi seem more ruthless and fade any emotion he had. She scared Sasuke with the gore she held up, making the already torn and killed clan members more grotesque for a child his age. She finished the job and left Sasuke to the approaching ANBU, that day she had been impregnated and watched Itachi leave. She quietly went into a depression carrying a child of one of the last Uchiha; the only and the last thing that he could give to Konoha, his child. Kiyomi left Konoha by orders of the Hokage for one year, she did.

Kiyomi walked the forest of Konoha, "What are you going to name the child?" Asked a low voice.

Kiyomi smirked, "Hello to you too, Itachi-sama. The child is going to be a girl. Her name is Yuka." She said.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	16. Kiyomi Remembers All The Reasons Why

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Previously!**_

_Itachi looked to her, "I need you to hold a strong genjutsu of Sasuke. I want him to hate me so much that he'll live only to kill me so that he can become strong." He said._

_Kiyomi looked to the ground, "Yes, Itachi-sama." She said, "I will carry out the will of my friend, Uchiha Itachi, and protect Konoha as an ANBU." Kiyomi dawned on her wolf clay mask. Itachi stared at her without expression._

_She did as she was asked. She held up a genjutsu over Sasuke to make Itachi seem more ruthless and fade any emotion he had. She scared Sasuke with the gore she held up, making the already torn and killed clan members more grotesque for a child his age. She finished the job and left Sasuke to the approaching ANBU, that day she had been impregnated and watched Itachi leave. She quietly went into a depression carrying a child of one of the last Uchiha; the only and the last thing that he could give to Konoha, his child. Kiyomi left Konoha by orders of the Hokage for one year, she did._

_Kiyomi walked the forest of Konoha, "What are you going to name the child?" Asked a low voice._

_Kiyomi smirked, "Hello to you too, Itachi-sama. The child is going to be a girl. Her name is Yuka." She said._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Kiyomi Remembers All The Reasons Why**

Kiyomi was brought out of her memories when Ryuu stopped suddenly. The smells of the sea waters and fish swirled around Kiyomi's senses. She looked around and got off of Ryuu's back when she realized they were in a fishing village about five hours away from Degarashi Port. Kiyomi rented a room out for her and Ryuu to stay the night in. Kiyomi sighed as her thoughts crossed about her past with Itachi and Obito. A meek, but thoughtful smile crossed her lips as she peered down at her mirroring tea, "Ryuu." She started.

The bear size wolf-dog looked to her, "Yes, Kiyomi-nee?" He asked.

Kiyomi pulled off her mask reveling a face nothing like what Yuka had shown. High cheek bones, a curved nose, rose-colored kissable lips, she was lovely as Ryuu remembered. She tossed the mask to her bag that lay quietly in its happy corner. Downing the tea, swallowing it, and she begun to speak, "Ryuu, I'm beginning to remember why I hid my face from everyone, even Yuka and you, for so long. Now that reason has become nothing, but me being an idiot. I was being childish, clinging to something that will never be brought back." She said.

"Obito. Right?" He asked.

"Correct, my brother wolf." She said and poured herself another cup, "Besides Yuka, Tsunami, and yourself, along with Hotaru. I have only Kakashi and even he's distancing himself from me." She said and drunk the tea slowly.

"Kiyomi…." He started, "I don't Kakashi means to. After all, he was close to Obito as well. Maybe he doesn't want to get close to someone and they get hurt," Said Ryuu.

Kiyomi pulled her eyes away from the cup, grinning like a cat that caught a mouse, "It's alright, Ryuu. I'm not as sad as I use to be. After all, I have you guys to worry about. I sure wish I could see Yuka's face in about a year from now when that genjutsu falls. She's going to be so pissed!" She said and laughed.

Ryuu blinked at her, surprised to be laughing after they just talked about Obito. Kiyomi cleared her throat, "We leave in the morning. I don't want to keep Hotaru waiting any longer." She said. Ryuu agreed and they went to sleep.

*~*Flashback*~*

A thin, curvy body of a bustful woman wearing a purple Brocade Dress in white trim and a black face mask over her lower part of her face. A plum eyed, white haired little girl held tightly to her hand as they walked towards to Konoha Academy.

"Kiyomi-nee?" Chirped the small girl.

Kiyomi looked down to the little girl, "Yes, Yuka-chan, is something wrong?" Said Kiyomi as she squatted down to be at the eye level of Yuka.

Yuka rubbed her right eye with her free right hand, "I don't want to go to this school. I want to stay home with you, Ryuu, and Tsunami." She said as several tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

Kiyomi smiled at her through the mask, "How about this. If you make it through the first day of the Academy, I'll treat you to your favorite restaurant tonight." She said, Yuka perked up.

"Really?!" She said, "Can he come too?" She said and then pointed to a lone blond haired boy on a swing.

Kiyomi glanced over, "He's your friend, right?" She asked. Yuka nodded, "Then it's alright with me. Just you two meet me out here and we'll go to supper okay?" Yuka nodded and rushed over to the boy.

"Kiyomi-sama." Said a voice behind Kiyomi.

Kiyomi turned to see Iruka standing there behind her with a serious face, "Oh. Hello Iruka-san. Is something the matter?" She asked.

Iruka blinked, "Don't you know who that is?" He asked.

Kiyomi blinked in surprise, "Yes and that's the problem? Just because it's Uzumaki Naruto? I don't mind. I know that lonely look. I don't want him to walk the road I did when I lost my loved one." She said smiling meekly at Iruka.

Iruka frowned, "Just don't treat him like the other villagers do." He said.

"I won't, Iruka-san. Just because you asked me so nicely." She said and stood up. Iruka blushed,

The day pasted quickly, evening fell on Konoha, and like Kiyomi said; she was waiting for the two outside, "Alright! Time for some food! Where does the future of our village like to eat tonight?!" Boasted Kiyomi in a cheerful voice as Naruto gazed at her, "Is something the matter, little Naruto-kun?" Asked Kiyomi as she took Yuka's hand.

Naruto blinked, "Why did you guys invite me?" He asked, "Don't you hate me like everyone else?"

Kiyomi blinked then looked to Yuka, "Hate you? Is there a reason I should hate you, Naruto-kun?" She asked and then squatted like she did to Yuka before, "I see no reason to hate you, Naruto-kun. Certainly not with those cute blue eyes you have. You remind me of my love with those eyes," Said Kiyomi as she ran her fingers through Naruto's spiky blond hair.

"Your…love?" He said.

"He had eyes like yours. Strong willed and stubborn, but had a gentle touch whenever he spoke. Naruto, don't let these people's simple minded opinions over take your beautiful eyes and fill them with their hate. I was like that for a very long time, please don't walk that path," Said Kiyomi and took his hand into hers.

Naruto's cheeks blushed slightly, Kiyomi smiled; Yuka hugged Naruto and Kiyomi, "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!" Boasted Yuka.

"Yeah!" Cheered Naruto as Kiyomi stood holding Yuka's and Naruto's hand in each of her's, escorting the cheerful Academy Students to the little restaurant.

*

Kiyomi sat up; her white waist length hair lay around her in circling rivers on her futon. She reached out in front of her, barely able to see anything expect for blurry forms of things. Kiyomi grimaced at the thought of what was happening to her; she knew what the reason was and what the result will be, if she continues to prolong to taking the Ran Bell oath. She was going blind. She looked into the vanity mirror, through her blurring vision, at her pale purple eyes and frowned, "Damn it." She cursed, as she looked at her blurred hand, and then grabbed at her Ran Bell that hung around her neck.

She paused and let go of the bell, "That's all I have left of him. I'm not going to use it no matter what. I guess I have to go to the only one I can trust now." She muttered. Kiyomi stood up staggering around, pulling on her loose trademark red short kimono, and slipped on her tall wooden clogs as she left the manor. Kiyomi walked through the streets of Konoha, her clogs clicking against the hard ground, until she slammed into someone. She fell towards the ground, but a swift hand caught her.

"Kiyomi-sama, are you alright?" Asked a male voice behind her.

Kiyomi blinked, "Oh. Genma-san, thank you for catching me," She said and stood back on her feet.

Genma rubbed the back of his head as he chewed on the senbon in his mouth, "You know. If you can't walk in those things, then don't." He said.

Kiyomi laughed, "It's not that, Genma-san. I need to see someone. It's important. I need to see…an old friend." She said and then smiled meekly.

Genma blinked in confusion, "Are you sure you can make it to the stone memorial alright by yourself?" He asked.

Kiyomi nodded and walked gingerly downtown, the opposite way of the stone. She asked someone to help direct her towards the apartment that belonged to the village's Copy Ninja Scarecrow, Hatake Kakashi. She stumbled up the stairs and slammed lightly against the walls; which in all when she got to the top of the stairs, she wobbled and fell backwards after loosing her balance. A pair of arms slipped under her's, cradling her against whomever caught her. Her pale purple eyes looked up and saw a blurred version of Kakashi.

Kiyomi grunted as she regained her footing, "I didn't need you catching me, Hatake." She snarled.

"You were about to fall down the stairs, so don't be like that, Kiyomi. Anyway, why are you over here?" He said.

She growled, "I needed to ask you something, no, let me rephrase that. I need to speak with you about something." She said, this caused Kakashi to raise his eyebrow in question.

"About?" He said in question.

She sighed, "About my Ran Bell. I need your help before I go blind." She said.

*~*End of Flashback*~*

Ryuu and Kiyomi silently walked into Port City, making their way to a sea-view tea house. She ordered a small meal for herself and Ryuu, ate, and departed across the sea to the Demon Country. Ryuu lay down on the large boat after Kiyomi comforted him for his sea-sickness. She lay down beside him and leaned against his belly, curling up in his soft black fuzzy fur. As she laid there, her thoughts trailed around the time she went to Kakashi for help. She reached up and touched the top of her cheekbone, right under her right eye as if she could still feel the chakra that snaked its way up to her eyes that day. She remembered that was also the same day, she told him that she truly respected him because she hated that she was outdone by him. Also, that she need his help and that she could trust only him to it.

That he should take the Ran Bell, like Obito before him, and become her Ran Holder. Kakashi couldn't understand why she wanted him when there are others that could live up to the expectations she needed.

*~*Flashback*~*

Kiyomi laughed like she never had before and told him, "Because of that, you idiot." She said as she sat down on the couch.

Kakashi lazily looked at her, "I'm not an idiot, Kiyomi. There is someone else out there-." He started.

Kiyomi snapped, "Yeah! There is! He's DEAD!" She snarled and then let out a heavy sigh, "Anyway. The reason I'm asking you, Kakashi. Is because I know you will live and become stronger everyday, I trust you with everything," Kiyomi threaded her fingers together, staring at her blurred vision hands, "And so that I may be able to live to see my only friend and my daughter live also."

"Your daughter?" He asked.

"Yuka. She's mine and …. She's the last of the Ran Clan besides me and Hotaru, which I don't even know if she's alive, Kakashi." She said as tears begun to fall from Kiyomi's half closed eyes. Kakashi stared at Kiyomi's crying face, "The fact still is there that I have no one to be my Holder any longer that is…With Obito gone, I have no one." She whispered.

Kakashi stopped his staring and sighed, "That is not true. You have everyone here, including me, Kiyomi. I guess I have no other choice. You'll go blind if I don't. I'll do it because I know you wouldn't let some random Joe get it." He said. Kiyomi turned her head to him in shock.

"You…will?" She whispered and Kakashi nodded.

"Although, if this doesn't work, which there is always a chance. There's always Gai." He suggested.

Kiyomi tossed the empty cup at him, narrowly miss him and hitting the wall, "I'll go blind and **DIE** before that happens!" She shrilled. Kakashi laughed at her expression.

*

Kiyomi handed Kakashi a glass vial about the size of fingernail, she filled it with his blood, and sealed it within a silver metal bell; right next to the one Obito gave her. Kakashi wondered why go through the whole procedure with the sealing of the Bell, until Kiyomi took his bleeding finger and stuck it in her mouth. Kakashi stared at her as she sucked on his index finger softly; removing the excess blood that built at his finger. Her eyes were closed at the moment and she removed her mouth from his finger exposing that it had stopped bleeding.

Kiyomi opened her eyes and a swirling of jade green over took her pale purple ones till they become fully green. Kiyomi smiled and bowed, Kakashi continued to stare at her, as she straightens herself. She blinked a few times till she realized he must have seen her eyes change color. Kiyomi laughed. Kakashi softened slightly noting that this was the first time he ever saw her laugh like that ever since Obito died and Itachi abandoned the village.

"Kakashi, must you have that look on your face? It's like you never heard me laugh before." She said smiling warmly.

He rubbed the back of his head, his single eye gazed off else where, "Well, because that's correct, in its strange way. I rarely saw you crack a smile since Obito." He said.

"Well I have a reason now; to protect my one and only friend, Hatake Kakashi." She said proudly.

*~*End of Flashbacks*~*

"Kiyomi-nee," Said Ryuu standing.

She came out of thoughts abruptly, "Hm?" She said and blinked. **WHAM!!** She hung in the air for a moment and then Kiyomi fell hard to the floor, "**OW**! You son of a bitch! That hurt! Warn me when you're about to stand up, asshole!" She snarled gripping tightly to her head; tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes as she glared at Ryuu.

"Oh. Sorry. We're here." He said remorsefully.

Kiyomi stood up and gathered her things. She got on top of Ryuu with a smirk attached to her features, "Well then. It's about damn time." She said, she gripped tightly to his collar, "Ryuu. It's time we find my sister and bring her home."

Ryuu nodded and dashed off into the surrounding small port town and into the immense forest. The rapid sounds of Ryuu's feet and flaring nostrils came to Kiyomi's ears, Kiyomi frowned at the most recent memory. She had to trick everyone that she was still in Konoha. She wondered how Ryuu escaped without them knowing, but Ryuu always wondered around with Kiyomi sometimes. Kiyomi's thoughts traveled to Kakashi for a moment, the very thought of holding an illusion to him bothered her. It hurt her chest as she thought about it more deeply. She remembered when she worked with Itachi as an ANBU, it wasn't the same. This pain she has, it was almost close to what she felt when she lost Obito.

A tree branch cutting Kiyomi's cheek brought her to reality, her kind features faded into a serious one, "Ryuu." She whispered.

"Hm?" He softly answered.

"We're being followed." She answered.

Ryuu growled in answer, "Then what are we going to do about it, Kiyomi-nee?" He asked.

Kiyomi paused for a moment and then a kunai flew by slicing a hair. Kiyomi's head turned eyeing six shinobi closing behind them, "Ballsy little idiots, aren't they?" She mocked.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Lead them further. I'm going to use a genjutsu to lead us away. We don't have time to fight petty shinobi like these." She said.

"Right." He said, "Lean in, I'm going to use my full speed."

Kiyomi closed in tight against him and when she did so, his paws dug into the ground and bolted through the trees in a fast pace. Kiyomi held his collar tightly in her right hand, "Ryuu. There's a clearing ahead of you, stop there. I'll perform it then and be ready to bolt again." She ordered.

"Yes, Kiyomi-nee," He said and did as a he was told.

He stopped in the center of a large meadow, covered in bluish-purple flowering weeds. Kiyomi looked around as the six shinobi circled around them, she smiled, "Good enough. Tora, I, Tora, Uma, Ushi! Genjutsu: Hanachiri Nuko!(Tiger, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Ox! Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape!)" Said Kiyomi.

"Kill her before she escapes!" Called one of the six. They attacked with kunai and sunk their blades into a petal replacement. The one that spoke before cursed, as the petals fell, he noticed something, "EXPLODING TAGS!" He screamed as he saw small paper tags on the petals.

A booming sound came to Kiyomi's ears as Ryuu rushed threw the forest like before, "When night falls, we'll rest." She said.

Ryuu nodded, "I wonder what that was about." He said.

Kiyomi pondered, "It must have to do with Hatoru." She said. Ryuu grumbled.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	17. Letters From A Missing Ran Sensei

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Previously!**_

_"Kill her before she escapes!" Called one of the six. They attacked with kunai and sunk their blades into a petal replacement. The one that spoke before cursed, as the petals fell, he noticed something, "EXPLODING TAGS!" He screamed as he saw small paper tags on the petals._

_A booming sound came to Kiyomi's ears as Ryuu rushed threw the forest like before, "When night falls, we'll rest." She said._

_Ryuu nodded, "I wonder what that was about." He said._

_Kiyomi pondered, "It must have to do with Hatoru." She said. Ryuu grumbled._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Letters From A Missing Ran Sensei**

_~*One year and four months later after Kiyomi left*~_

It was spring in Konoha and the surrounding cherry trees were blooming. Yuka sneezed as she walked down the dirt street of the very early morning of Konoha to the Konoha Hospital. She was carrying a large basket with flowers, a vase, various scrolls and papers, and a few writing utensils. Kakashi was waiting for Yuka outside of the hospital, being the fact only family members of the comatose victim were to allow outside visitors. Yuka waved at the tall silver haired sensei in a bored wave and he raised his hand in response, completely engrossed in his book.

"Do you ever have your nose out of that hentai book of your's?" Stated Yuka in a cold tone.

Kakashi snapped his book closed, "I do. It's when I'm asleep or talking to someone with more than half a brain." He said.

Yuka growled, "You know, I don't like you at all. But, I know Kiyomi-nee would be pissed at me if I didn't let you in to see her." She snarled with a daggered glare.

Yuka blamed Kakashi for not being there for Kiyomi and to stop Kabuto from putting her in the state she is in now. That he put her endanger while he ran off and fooled around trying to bring back Sasuke. '_That damn Sasuke leaving here to join with that damn Orochimaru. Where Naruto had to leave to train go with Jiraiya, and Sakura is training with Lady Tsunade like I am. I don't know what happened to Hajime and Tamatsu. Oh by the Forth Hokage why does everything have to be like this?!_' Snarled Yuka in her thoughts.

"Excuse me! Are you Ran Yuka?!" Called a nurse from the doors of the hospital.

Yuka blinked with Kakashi, "Y-yes? I am." She responded after being pulled from her thoughts.

"You have to come quick. It's your sister." Said the nurse and darted back in.

"Kiyomi-nee's awake!!" Scream Yuka and rushed in after the nurse; Kakashi directly on her heels.

When Yuka got there, Kiyomi was a deathly pale. Her skin was a death white. Yuka stared in shock and was shaking; Kakashi rushed up and saw the same Yuka did. Then his visible eye narrowed as the nurses stopped what they were doing, "She's clay." Said Kakashi walking passed Yuka.

"What? No she's not!" Said Yuka rushing over and saw that the body of Kiyomi was now cracking and shattered like glass. The white clay turned into dust exposing the leftover skeleton of what use to be a living rabbit. Yellowing papers with cracking blood writing fluttered softly to a resting place on the dust covered bed. The 'hair' turned in to an aged white fox fur pelt. Yuka stood there until Kakashi spoke.

"A genjutsu. I was wondering why her hair hasn't grown any long than it has. She used a nendo-bushin (Clay Clone) to take her place. A rabbit, by the looks of that skeleton, is keeping the 'heart' beating and the lungs moving. She must have fed that rabbit her chakra to hold her form up perfectly. Being there are twenty-four seals here, each must have held enough chakra to keep that rabbit alive up till recently." Explain Kakashi.

The doctor, nurses, and Yuka stared at him, "And you can tell by just this?" Asked Yuka.

Kakashi nodded, "Being the fact, I'm her Ran Holder. I know a lot of things about your sister that would surprise you. Of course, meaning her jutsus." He said as he placed his hands in his pants pockets, his sole eye held a bored look.

Yuka looked back to where the 'body' of Kiyomi once was, staring hard at the dust that settled, "I need to increase my training with Lady Tsunade." She said and turned on her heel and left.

Kakashi blinked, soon following after Yuka, "Why, I must ask?" He said as they left the hospital.

Yuka didn't bother to look back at Kakashi, "If my sister can do those things without having to be here for however long to hold up that genjutsu. Then that means she can do things I can only dream of doing" She started.

"Well Yuka, she is a Jōnin after all. She had much more time and training-." He started but was cut off.

"I don't care! I want to be just like her. No. Better than her. I want to continue the Ran name and become stronger so we can become a large clan we once proudly were again." She said and rushed off.

Kakashi stopped following the headstrong Ran girl and sighed, "Damn it, Kiyomi. Where the hell did you run off to this time?" He said as he bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck, as he placed one hand on his hip.

"Sir!" Called the voice of the nurse from before.

Kakashi looked back seeing her carrying a rather thick scroll in her hand and a strange black falcon flying right behind her. The falcon swooped over and landed in a nearby tree as the nurse handed over the scroll to Kakashi.

"That falcon flew in right after you left the room. It's address to you, Hatake Kakashi, sir. It's from Ran Kiyomi." She explained.

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you." He said and took the scroll.

After the nurse left, he eyed the falcon that preached itself on the branch, eyeing him dangerously, "Ah. You're Daiyu. That means…" Said Kakashi and ripped the scroll open.

It read, '_Kakashi. _

_Being that you are reading this now means my genjutsu has finally fallen and Daiyu has given this to you. If I know you like I do, you know who this falcon belongs to once you saw her. I found Hotaru about six months into my travels and I am now training with her to be able to help Konoha than hinder the village like me getting caught in Kabuto's simple comatose genjutsu. I will return when I believe my training is complete. This will take at least three years, if I'm not mistaken by my calculations. I will send you more letters like this one with Daiyu. She's the fastest carrier Hotaru can supply me. _

_Please do me a favor though. Watch over Yuka. I feel she'll blame you for my former state and then drive herself to the ground if she doesn't watch it. If you can not, I have heard word of Tsunade-sama being Hokage and is training your team's Sakura. Please make sure she trains under Tsunade if not you. I've already made sure my other students have been placed in the proper care. I also heard about Sasuke abandoning the village to join Orochimaru. I shall keep an eye out; there was once a base on an island near here that was Orochimaru's. I already raided it; nothing is left there except for a good bit of graves and skeletons on the island. Kakashi, I have one thing to say. Theirs is someone searching for Naruto. Actually, I mean persons. _

_A group called the Akataski. Watch out for them. I found out some things about them, but not entirely sure it is correct. Kakashi, please forgive me. I did not wish to deceive you or Yuku; Hotaru needed me here at the Demon Country. She ran into some heavy trouble and required my assistance, being the fact I was attacked once I left the harbor city port. Anyway, I will keep you informed of all I find. **I miss you** **and your company, Hatake Kakashi**. _**_~Ran Kiyomi_**

Kakashi rolled the scroll up and tied it, he looked to the falcon who was cleaning her feathers, "Well come on, Daiyu. If I know her, she' waiting for me to respond." He said and walked off with the falcon flying above to his apartment.

For about the next year and a half, Kakashi did as he was asked. He would visit Yuka and Tsunami time to time to make sure everything was alright and any assistance he could be at the manor. He would at times train her with Tsunami on small missions. When they returned from the Tea Country escorting a carriage of goods from Border Town, Yuka was starting to look very much like her sister. She wore the old kimono tops and short kimono clothes that Kiyomi left when Kiyomi departed for the Demon Country three years ago.

Kakashi remembered the recent scroll he received that morning, _'We'll be arriving at the village on the day marking the third year me being away from Konoha.' _And that was the end of it. He couldn't respond being the fact that Daiyu left right after she gave him the scroll. Now, was that day and Kakashi waited. He hung around near the Konoha Main Gates most of the day, reading his book. The sun was setting and he begun to think Kiyomi meant tomorrow, but his thoughts were interrupted by the group of the former Team Nine's talk as they walked towards the Main Gates.

"Well, I heard rumors that Kiyomi-sensei is coming back today," Said Hajime with his hands behind his head.

"I heard that too. I also heard that she is accompanied with someone," Said Tamatsu.

"I hope you two are right. It's weird without our sensei not being here," Said Yuka sighing.

Hajime shrugged, "Maybe she's been around Kakashi-sensei too long and picked up that 'never on time' habit of his," Said Hajime as he entered the booth that Kotesu and Izumo were already sitting in. Hajime sat down in the center seat between the two, flipping through a small roster, "Well she hasn't come through here or Kotesu and Izumo would have recorded her arrival," Explained Hajime and looked up at Yuka and Tamatsu.

While the three exchanged words, Kakashi watched a pair of kunoichi walks through the gates. A woman with tied up messy silver hair was oddly dressed as a kunoichi. She had her silver hair up in a way that feathered out in long strands like a rooster's tail, and the clothes she wore was nothing like he seen before on any kunoichi expect for Kiyomi. She wore tight leather black pants with a matching bikini styled top, a red dragon snaked its way up her left leg ending at her left hip on her pants. A branding of sort gave a white scar on her left shoulder in the shape of a fang.

Kakashi stared at her while she was writing the in roster, Kotesu given her while the other woman who had braided waist length black hair looked around. Both had their backs to him. When the silver haired girl finished, Hajime and Kotesu started flirting with her. The silver haired woman laughed along with the black haired one. The silver hair woman turned away and Kakashi was immediately pulled to her eyes, they were solid jade green. Her eyes widened and then relaxed.

"K-Ki-…Kiyomi." Said Kakashi.

The black haired girl turned her head and blinked, "Oi, Kiyomi. Be ready for an attack from the village pervert," Said the woman.

Kiyomi raised her hand, waving off the comment, laughing, "No worries, Hotaru. Kakashi wouldn't be the type to do that kind of thing. Yuka, though, is another matter," Said Kiyomi smiling as she lowered her hand. A crash came from behind the two as they looked back; Hajime had stood up in shock, "Ki-Kiyomi-sensei!" Sputtered Hajime as Tamatsu and Yuka were staring at her along with Hajime, eyes wide. Yuka's mouth was slightly hanging open.

Kiyomi raised her hand again, but with only her index and middle finer extended, the other was held close by her thumb. Kiyomi place the two extending fingers to her right eyebrow as she winked with her left eye, "Yo!" She said in a bright tone.

Yuka stared and then puffed up, "That's **ALL** you have to **SAY**!!" She screamed, "Is **FUCKING** 'yo'! **DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMATOSE AND NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP**!!" Yuka screamed till tears came pouring out, and cried hard when finished. Kiyomi walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to take the chance you might follow me." Explained Kiyomi, stroking Yuka's hair, "Where I had to go to retrieve our sister, Hotaru, would not be kind to Genin nor a Chūnin, even I had severe difficulties. I had to go to her, Yuka. Please understand. Even Kakashi didn't know till the genjutsu fell." Said Kiyomi as she wiped away Yuka's tears.

Yuka looked to Kakashi, "Nope. I didn't till then. I thought she was comatose also. Well up till then like you did," He said in a droned tone, and then his attention turned to Hotaru, "Well, you still look like Kiyomi. Even with your hair dyed." He said.

Hotaru snorted, "Please. You know that's a load of bullshit. You always did suck at lying." She said crossing her arms in a huff.

"WELL! If wonders never cease me! Kiyomi-hime!" Said a loud boastful voice. Kiyomi groaned, smaking her forehead. Gai appeared with his dynamic entry and before he could land, Hotaru rushed out and grabbed his foot holding it tightly to her chest.

"HMFPT! Ignore me and flirt with Kiyomi! Must you do this every time we're here, Gai-kun?!" Said Hotaru with a playful glint in her eye.

Kiyomi removed her hand exposing the now red mark on her head, "Gai! I suggest you run for the hills!" Said Kiyomi laughing.

Kakashi walked over to Kiyomi, "May I speak with you." He said as Hotaru and Gai kind of had a sparring of words.

Yuka grabbed onto Kiyomi. Kiyomi looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not leaving here any time soon." She said and walked some distance with Kakashi from the ears of Team Nine and others.

Kakashi sighed as they reached enough distance between them and the others, "So where's Ryuu?" He asked.

Kiyomi blinked, "You dragged me all the way over here to ask me that? He's been right there the whole time." She said and pointed towards a large blooming cherry tree.

A massive of blackness was curled up just below the branches; it looked like it was bigger than a horse. Kakashi watched as the mass of black stood up and walked over towards them, its golden cold eyes glared sharply at Kakashi with added growl. Kakashi gave him an unphased look, "Good to see you, Ryuu." He said. Ryuu merely grumbled a 'you too.' Kiyomi sighed.

"But that's not all what I wanted to ask you, Kiyomi. I wanted to ask you would you like to go eat some dinner with me tonight. I mean, I miss your cooking and so does Pakkun." He said and Kiyomi laughed. Kakashi rose at eyebrow at her as she laughed, 'Now come to think of it. Kiyomi isn't wearing her mask any longer. I wonder why…' He thought.

"Hey! Kiyomi! I'm going to spend the night at Gai's! See you tomorrow! Amaya, hurry up! Let's go already!" Called Hotaru as a waist height, thin bodied shadow slinked through the gate. It turned out to be a gracefully thin wolf that was seemingly dark blue in color with slashes of white fur. Her white eyes peered out from the dark fur surrounding her eyes. Her paws barely stirred any dust as she trotted over to Hotaru.

"Must you be so loud, Hotaru?" She said. This wolf's voice seemed to float through the air to everyone that heard it.

Kiyomi smiled, "Hey Amaya. You're late. Something troubling you?" Asked Kiyomi as the wolf looked to her.

The wolf shook her head, "Just reassuring that Ryuu's brothers wasn't going to cause trouble." She said and left with Hotaru.

Kiyomi stood there next to Kakashi blinking, and then a laugh came from her, "Don't do anything I WOULDN'T do, Hotaru!" Called Kiyomi and a hand were raised from the distant Hotaru. You could see she was flipping Kiyomi off, which cause Kiyomi burst into a fit of laughs and giggles. Kakashi smiled at her, which caught Kiyomi off guard, "What is that look for Kakashi?" Asked Kiyomi.

"Hey! You aren't taking my older sister anywhere, Hatake-sensei!" Called Yuka.

Kiyomi blinked, "It's alright, Yuka. Let Kakashi have the first night around me. You'll be seeing more of me now than ever, I'll be sticking to you three again like white on rice," Said Kiyomi.

"But! ....You just got back…" Said Yuka in a defeated tone.

"I know, I know, but this concerns some important things that he and I must discuss. Don't worry so much about me. I raised you didn't I?" Said Kiyomi as Ryuu removed himself from his spot under the tree.

He towered of Kakashi, his fur was seemingly spikier and blacker than before, and his amber yellow eyes simply narrowed at Kakashi, "Yuka. Listen to your sister. It deals with something that will be known to you soon enough. Don't argue about the subject any longer, it's starting to get on my nerves. Let's go home. Tsunami must be waiting for you there." He said in a fatherly grumble. Yuka nodded.

"Thank you, Ryuu." Said Kiyomi and he nodded. Yuka went home with Ryuu and Kiyomi went off with Kakashi as Hajime, Tamatsu, Kotesu, and Izumo started a conversation about the possibilities of Kiyomi and Kakashi.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	18. Show Me What You Got

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Btw. If by chance you don't remember what Team Nine looks like are at this link.  
**

**(photobucket .com/albums/v411/tanas/Naruto The Lighting Thief/)**

**This link will take you there. Remember to remove the space between the t and the .com  
**

_**Enjoy.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Previously!**_

_Kiyomi stood there next to Kakashi blinking, and then a laugh came from her, "Don't do anything I WOULDN'T do, Hotaru!" Called Kiyomi and a hand were raised from the distant Hotaru. You could see she was flipping Kiyomi off, which cause Kiyomi burst into a fit of laughs and giggles. Kakashi smiled at her, which caught Kiyomi off guard, "What is that look for Kakashi?" Asked Kiyomi._

_"Hey! You aren't taking my older sister anywhere, Hatake-sensei!" Called Yuka._

_Kiyomi blinked, "It's alright, Yuka. Let Kakashi have the first night around me. You'll be seeing more of me now than ever, I'll be sticking to you three again like white on rice," Said Kiyomi._

_"But! ....You just got back…" Said Yuka in a defeated tone._

_"I know, I know, but this concerns some important things that he and I must discuss. Don't worry so much about me. I raised you didn't I?" Said Kiyomi as Ryuu removed himself from his spot under the tree._

_He towered of Kakashi, his fur was seemingly spikier and blacker than before, and his amber yellow eyes simply narrowed at Kakashi, "Yuka. Listen to your sister. It deals with something that will be known to you soon enough. Don't argue about the subject any longer, it's starting to get on my nerves. Let's go home. Tsunami must be waiting for you there." He said in a fatherly grumble. Yuka nodded._

_"Thank you, Ryuu." Said Kiyomi and he nodded. Yuka went home with Ryuu and Kiyomi went off with Kakashi as Hajime, Tamatsu, Kotesu, and Izumo started a conversation about the possibilities of Kiyomi and Kakashi._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Show Me What You Got**

Kakashi and Kiyomi walked silently to the memorial stone. Kakashi watched Kiyomi as she prayed to Obito and her comrades. She was still and unmoving, her hands clasped tightly in pray and her eyes closed in thought. A soft hum came from her, "Kiyomi. Ready to go?" Asked Kakashi. Kiyomi gave a soft nod without opening her eyes.

"But first before we go," She said and deeply bowed. She whispered something that he couldn't make out, "Alright. I'm ready." She said and faced him. Her jade eyes gleamed at him with happiness, Kakashi turned his head away, "Does something trouble you?" She asked.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Let go get some supper. I'm a little famished from my previous mission with Yuka to the Tea Country." He explained. Kiyomi nodded and they left to the large tea house. Once arriving there Kakashi and Kiyomi caught sight of a boastful group of drinking shinobi consisting of Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Hotaru, and Gai. Kiyomi noticed Anko and Hotaru were engaged in a drinking contest.

"Uh oh. Anko and Hotaru are drinking. Kakashi think we better high tail it outta here before Anko spots us." Said Kiyomi looking to Kakashi.

He sighed, "Too late." He responded as Anko waved towards them with a goofy smile.

"Kiyomi! Kakashi! Come join us!" She boasted.

Kiyomi groaned as they walked over, Kiyomi gave a meek smile, "Drinking again, eh Anko," Said Kiyomi as they sat and Anko shoving a cup of clouded sake in Kiyomi's unwanting hands.

Kiyomi sniffed the cup as Hotaru whispered soft giggles to Gai, who was turning a deep embarrassed red; Anko was leaning on Iruka until she quickly reached across and shoved the cup of sake in Kiyomi's mouth. From the sudden shock, Kiyomi swallowed the harsh, buring liquid. As Kiyomi coughed from the sudden liquid going down her throat, Kakashi patted her on the back softly.

Kiyomi raised her hand for him to stop and Anko boasted loudly, "Ran Kiyomi! -hic- I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Called Anko and then took a hard swig of the sake.

Kiyomi eyed the bottle which had the characters of muroka sake; a smirk appeared on her face, "I guess I earned this being I missed the Girls' Night Out for three years." Said Kiyomi taking one of the bottles. Hotaru cheered just before she fell out from where she was sitting in a mad fit of giggles, Gai helped back to her sit.

Anko nodded after setting her bottle down hard on the table, "I hate repeating myself, Kiyomi. I challenged you to a drinking contest, are you going to back down like a whipped dog?" Snapped Anko.

"Not on your life, Anko, sweetheart." Said Kiyomi sweetly. Kakashi went to say something, but stopped as Kiyomi begun chugging her first bottle with Anko. The night went on like this for quite some time till Anko fell asleep and Hotaru finished off the sake.

"Hey. Hey. Kakashi. Kakashi….Kakashi….heheh." Giggled Kiyomi.

Kakashi sighed, "What, Kiyomi." He said looking to the drunk Kiyomi.

Looking dazed and spacing out, she said, "I think I'm a little drunk." She said and laughed.

Kakashi shook his head as she leaned against his shoulder, "Hey Kakashi. I just...I just wanna say....Thanks for everything." She whispered and fell asleep. Kakashi looked over and saw Hotaru passed out in Gai's lap like a cat curled up on a pillow. Kakashi placed Kiyomi on his back as Gai scooped Hotaru up. Asuma already took Kurenai home, and Iruka was going to take Anko home after they leave. Kakashi and Gai walked next to each other as they headed towards their apartments.

"Kakashi." Said Gai.

Kakashi looked to Gai, "What is it, Gai?" He asked.

"I hate Girls' Night Out. With a youthful passion," Said Gai as Kiyomi shifted herself on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi laughed, "They're just relaxing after what they had dealt with in the Demon Country. You can't blame them for letting loose some of their stress. It seems Hotaru missed you. You have to admit. This is the happiest mood we seen these girls in since we were kids," He said.

Gai turned red, "While that is true. Hotaru and I have an understanding that you wouldn't get, Kakashi." Stated Gai.

Kiyomi perked her lollying head up, "Oh dat's bullshits." Said Kiyomi in a sluggish tone, "Hotaru was giggling like fucking school girl in love when we got close to the village and you were too and we all knows its!" she said and hiccuped, and then rustled her face into Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi chuckled as Gai stared at the half sobering kunoichi, "I thought you were asleep!" He boasted.

"Hn! Not so fucking loud, you retard!" She snapped, and hissed, "Ow… I should yell...ow ow ow....Anyway. Ask her in da morning…She'll tell ya 'erself." And with that, Kiyomi sacked out again against Kakashi's back. Kakashi glanced back from the slumbering Kiyomi to Gai. Gai said his goodbyes and parted ways from Kiyomi and Kakashi.

"You know. You didn't have to shove it down his throat like that." Explained Kakashi.

Kiyomi grumbled, "It was the only way to make him shut up and see what he had before it is too late for her. She needs her Ran Bell Holder or the Dragon will consume her." Said Kiyomi as Kakashi climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"The Dragon?" He asked quickly unlocked his door and went inside with her still on his back. Kakashi set her down on the couch and he next to her looking at her with question.

Leaning her head back, resting it on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah. The Red Dragon to be correct. When a Ran reaches a certain age in her life, certainly one that is a twin Ran. We are given the chance to inherit the skills and jutsus of the Red Dragon, but it has a price. If the Ran member does not get a Holder in the time given when the contract has been made; that Ran will become the host of the Dragon. He is an evil thing; it scared me half to death when I met him." She explained and closed her eyes, pausing in thought, "He is made of pure hatred and jealousies of the previous Dragon users that received a Holder while they were alive. He lives off their hate, jealousy, envy, greed, and rage; everything that fuels him, passes through Hotaru and I. I've felt it, Kakashi. It scares me; it is something I never want to become. He haunts me only in my nightmares..."

Kakashi stared in awe. Kiyomi never spoke to him about anything concerning their bloodline, or any origins of it. Strangely enough, it worried him about what his friend could become if ever the dragon was given the chance. Kakashi's thoughts were pulled from him when Kiyomi laid her head in his lap, curling up on the couch, tucking her legs close to her for warmth. Kakashi sighed and scooped Kiyomi up. The tired Ran kunoichi didn't wake from her now heavy slumber. Kakashi carried her to his room and laid her on his bed, pausing to watch her curl up under the comforter, a small smile formed under his mask. Kakashi removed his vest, shoes, and other attire that wasn't needed to sleep in. He grabbed a change of clothes and left Kiyomi to sleep in his room as he took the couch that night.

"Well, there's always a first for everything." A voice grumbled.

Kakashi glanced behind him as he closed his bedroom door to see Pakkun sitting behind him, "She just got back today. She had a little too much to drink, courtesy of Anko." Said Kakashi as he walked to the living room, Pakkun following.

"What did she drink?" Asked Pakkun.

"Muroka sake." Stated Kakashi which caused the pug looking dog to shutter.

"That can knock anyone off their feet." Stated the dog.

Kakashi laughed, "Well this is why Kiyomi is staying here for the night and not at home. Yuka would drive her and Hotaru up the wall," Explained the silver haired Hatake.

Pakkun grunted, "Yuka is turning into her sister." He said.

"That tends to happen when Kiyomi is her mother." Said Kakashi as he took off his shirt and mask. That's when he heard a hard thud, followed by a series of crashes and more thuds. Kakashi rushed to his room, slamming the door open. Only to see Kiyomi sprawled out with books, papers, pillows, and blankets tangled into a mess. Kiyomi was rubbing her head with tired eyes, cursing at herself for making such a mess of the place.

Kakashi walked over and untangled her feet, "Are you alright?" He asked nonchalantly looking at her.

Kiyomi rubbed the top of her head, "Yeeeah," She groaned and she continued to rub the spot on her head, "I wanted to go to the bathroom. I knew I was at your house, but not your room." She said grinning sheepishly.

Kakashi helped her to her feet, "Well, this is what you get for drinking so much and competing against Anko at that." He said as she wobbled.

"Eh, shut it." She mumbled as he helped her to the bathroom and she took over after slamming the door shut. Kakashi went to the couch and sat down, that's when he heard water running, followed by the sounds of water hitting the tub in hard drops. He knew by then she was in the shower. About a half hour later, she walked out in a pair of his sweats and an old black t-shirt that hung on her. Her silver hair hung around her waist; it was much longer than he remembered. She rung out her hair into the towel she was carrying as she went to sit in the love sit. Sitting down in a hard motion, she let out a heavy sigh.

"So," Started Kakashi, "What kind of training did Hotaru and you endure?" He asked as he kept his Sharingan eye closed.

Kiyomi blinked, "Kakashi. Your mask," She said pointing at him.

He waved it off, "You know I only take it off around you and inside this house. You've seen my face enough times as I did your's. What's the problem now?" He asked.

Kiyomi grinned sheepishly, "Just it's been awhile. I didn't expect you to show your face anymore to me due to me being gone for so long." She explained. He grunted a, 'Ah.'

"Anyway, back to what you were asking. Our training was mainly to get us back in sequence. After all, we are twins." Said Kiyomi grinning.

"Sequence? Were you two really trying to better your training with the Red Dragon?" He asked as Pakkun jumped into Kiyomi's lap. She nodded as she scratched behind Pakkun's ears.

"It took a lot of our time down there when I found her captured. Let me tell you…It was fun." She said sourly at the word, 'fun'. Kiyomi yawned as she stood, "Well I'm going to crash again. I hope I can get some good rest. It was terrible enough to deal with my nightmares down in the Demon Country."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by terrible enough?" He asked.

She walked away from the seat with her back to him, "I heard some things while I was down there. Did you know, there's shinobi down there that uses your fears against you. My nightmares were there in the dark…waiting and plotting..." She said.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, "They terrorized you with thoughts of Obito?" He asked.

"Seeing him die over and over in front of me. Different ways every time. Committing suicide in front of me because of me. For awhile I thought it was real, but when I realized what was unfolding in front of me. That's when I knew it was a genjutsu and dispelled it. The things that happened down there with us would drive any one off their rocker, Kakashi. Maybe I already have, so maybe that's the reason I saw through it; after all, it didn't effect me harshly." She said.

Kakashi sat silently, as she continued, "Of course, I was only with Ryuu at the time. I was looking for Hotaru for five months before I found her location in the mountains." She said as she shuttered and then walked away.

But when she got to the door, she paused, "You know what saved me?" She asked, he raised his head a little, "Thinking of the one person, besides Yuka, that's waiting for me to come back. I thank you again, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched her as she disappeared into his room, shutting the door. He wanted to talk to her more, but he didn't want to press it. He got up and walked to the room, opening the door slightly, he saw that Pakkun had followed her and curled up in her arms as she laid peacefully under the covers.

A small smile appeared on his face, "It's good to have you home, Kiyomi." He said and with that he crashed out on the couch.

***~*Next Morning*~***

"GOOD MORNING KAKASHI!"

Kakashi quickly fell off the couch, looking up to a bright and smiley Kiyomi dressed in the same clothes she wore to bed and a blue apron. Standing over the floored Kakashi, Kiyomi held large tray in her hands. She blinked, "Oh! I'm sorry, Kakashi." She said and set the tray down.

Kakashi got back on his feet and sat down on the couch, eying the food spread that lay out on the large tray. It consisted of a bowl of hot, freshly boiled rice with a dash of soy sause, miso soup, a salt broiled saury dish, a vegetables/tofu dish, and a tamagoyaki. Kakashi and her ate and carried on a conversation of what she was going to do to test her students' abilities being her not there to oversee them. Kakashi told her a plan and handed her three sheets to give to her students.

Kakashi and her finished eating and went towards the Ran Manor. As they walked, Kiyomi noticed something strange. When they reached the manor, she saw her three students horsing around. She laughed softly at the sight until she saw Yuka punch the living crap out of an old tree stump, the same place Hajime was once sitting. Kiyomi watched as Hajime taunted Yuka more and more. Kiyomi groaned at the childish behavior as the two haired Jōnin walked over the Ran Manor bridge.

"Team Nine! Front and center! Now!" Order Kiyomi scaring the wits out of the three students.

The three students rushed over and stood in front of the two silver haired Jōnin. Kiyomi glanced over them, "Now! Your sensei has returned. I want to know your current ranks and who has been teaching you while in my absence. This is not a time for lolly-gagging!" Ordered Kiyomi.

Yuka stepped out from the small line up, "Ran Yuka reporting, Sensei! Rank: Special Jōnin! I've been training under Lady Hokage and Kakashi-sensei!" Said Yuka and stepped back.

Hajime stepped forward grumbling, "Aoi Hajime. Report, Kiyomi-sensei. My rank is…." He said and trailed off.

Kiyomi blinked, "Hajime? Is there a problem?" She said.

He shook his head, "No, sensei," He said with an added sigh, "I am now the rank of Chūnin. Ready for command, sensei." Stepping back, Yuka gave a giggle at Hajime, "Shut it Yuka! I worked my ass off to be a Chūnin! You're not even a full fledge Jōnin yet! Ha!" He snapped.

That's when Tamatsu to his queue to stepped forward, "Tatsou Tamatsu, reporting for missions, Kiyomi-sensei. I'm the rank of Jōnin, now. I've been training under Kurenai-sensei. I've become an excellent user of genjutsu." He said and stepped back with Yuka and Hajime starring at him.

Kiyomi smirked, "I heard about that, Tamatsu. Along with something else." She said as her eyes glanced over Yuka. She frozed, "Yuka, did you really squirm and scream when they tattooed you?" Yuka nodded.

"Tattoo? What tattoo?" Asked Hajime, then the thought hit him, "No way!" He said and grabbed Yuka's arm, shoving her right sleeve up exposing the ANBU tattoo that rested there, "YOU'RE AN ANBU!" He screeched.

Yuka yanked her arm away, "Yeah. I was recruited last year." She said. Tamatsu smirked.

Kiyomi laughed, "Good good! I'm proud of you all to come as far as you have! Now, here," Said Kiyomi and passed out a small paper, "Meet me at the place and time Kakashi has selected to test your abilities. I have a feeling it's going to be lots of fun." She mused.

* * *

**Note: Please review, I need to know if there is any thing I can improve on in this. I wrote this story around the time Naruto came out and never had a chance of putting it up. So. Please review. Thanks. I'll post another chapter soon.  
**


	19. A Little Note

**Naruto: Tell Me the Difference of Wolves apart from Beauties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I know currently everyone is wondering, "What happened to the next chapter!". Well it is currently on it's way along with revising the previous chapters. I have noticed a LOT of grammar errors, missing dialogue and other things I have forgotten to cover. I am also currently working on ideas for a fanfic for Kakashi and Kiyomi's memories. It would be based off the photo album Kiyomi had. If anyone has any suggestions for that fic or this one please email me at rem_severem live . com

I enjoy hearing from everyone along with seeing your reviews. Thank you so much for sticking around as long as you have!

Ja ne everyone!

Athena R. Kisanagi


	20. Let's Get This Party Started!

**Chapter 19: Let's Get This Party Started!**

* * *

**_Previously~!_**

_"Team Nine! Front and center! Now!" Order Kiyomi scaring the wits out of the three students._

_The three students rushed over and stood in front of the two silver haired Jōnin. Kiyomi glanced over them, "Now! Your sensei has returned. I want to know your current ranks and who has been teaching you while in my absence. This is not a time for lolly-gagging!" Ordered Kiyomi._

_Yuka stepped out from the small line up, "Ran Yuka reporting, Sensei! Rank: Special Jōnin! I've been training under Lady Hokage and Kakashi-sensei!" Said Yuka and stepped back._

_Hajime stepped forward grumbling, "Aoi Hajime. Report, Kiyomi-sensei. My rank is…." He said and trailed off._

_Kiyomi blinked, "Hajime? Is there a problem?" She said._

_He shook his head, "No, sensei," He said with an added sigh, "I am now the rank of Chūnin. Ready for command, sensei." Stepping back, Yuka gave a giggle at Hajime, "Shut it Yuka! I worked my ass off to be a Chūnin! You're not even a full fledge Jōnin yet! Ha!" He snapped._

_That's when Tamatsu to his queue to stepped forward, "Tatsou Tamatsu, reporting for missions, Kiyomi-sensei. I'm the rank of Jōnin, now. I've been training under Kurenai-sensei. I've become an excellent user of genjutsu." He said and stepped back with Yuka and Hajime starring at him._

_Kiyomi smirked, "I heard about that, Tamatsu. Along with something else." She said as her eyes glanced over Yuka. She frozed, "Yuka, did you really squirm and scream when they tattooed you?" Yuka nodded._

_"Tattoo? What tattoo?" Asked Hajime, then the thought hit him, "No way!" He said and grabbed Yuka's arm, shoving her right sleeve up exposing the ANBU tattoo that rested there, "YOU'RE AN ANBU!" He screeched._

_Yuka yanked her arm away, "Yeah. I was recruited last year." She said. Tamatsu smirked._

_Kiyomi laughed, "Good good! I'm proud of you all to come as far as you have! Now, here," Said Kiyomi and passed out a small paper, "Meet me at the place and time Kakashi has selected to test your abilities. I have a feeling it's going to be lots of fun." She mused._

* * *

The morning passed with ease and Kiyomi followed Kakashi around telling him everything that went on with the mission. From the places she saw, the creatures that she had never seen before. Even wolves and tigers that were four times the size of Ryuu. Kakashi just walked silently with her as she told her tales and experiences. Of course, Kakashi would speak a little and she would either go further on about the subject they were on or laugh.

Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office to speak on some terms regarding Naruto. Kiyomi patiently stood next to him in silence until the conversation turned to her. Lady Tsunade asked for Kiyomi to allow Naruto and Sakura be trained along with her and her students. Kiyomi agreed. Kakashi had to vanish for a moment being Lady Tsunade had to speak on terms of her 'mission' concerning Hotaru.

"How does she fair so far? I looked into our previous Lord Hokage's records to see that he clarified her as an S-rank mission if need retrieval. Of course, your name was the only one stated on the roster to go. I would say it was because she is your sister, but it's deeper than that isn't it?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. The fact that she is my sister, twin at that, is quite minimal compared to what she has in her possession currently. Or should I say, what she is possessed with. The kekkei genkai of our clan is something that is more than a black smear on Konoha's face, far from what Itachi has done. It is something even I do not like and came to wishing that it is no longer exists, but it's power is something that even I can not say it isn't useful. Still, I fear it so and my sister had gain this terrifying power because she was driven into a corner. The thought of where it ends scared the living out of me for her." Explained Kiyomi.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment, "What kind of power is it." Asked Tsunade.

A dark look cast over Kiyomi's features, "The Red Dragon."

"The Red Dragon? I heard Jiraiya spoke of it before to me, but not like you just did. It sounds like a death sentence. Does it pose a threat to Konoha or any of its' shinobi?" She said.

"Because when you call on his power and make that pact with him, you basically are until you find someone to make the pact with a Bell. As for a threat, in its current state; no it does not." Explained Kiyomi.

"There is something you use to avoid this, I take." Asked Tsunade.

"It's one of the reasons why Hotaru has yet made any effort to ask anyone to take her bell oath. I assume it's because of what had happen in the past with our family, myself included. She hasn't and states she will not tell me the reasons for why she made the choice by creating that pact, but I do know this. If Hotaru does not receive a Bell by her thirtieth birthday, the Red Dragon will swallow her soul and possess her body, and I will have to kill her. If I do not, she will go on a killing rampage throughout Konoha until her body is destroyed from the lack of food and sleep." Explained Kiyomi.

Then a knock sounded from the door, "Come in!" Announced Tsunade in a bothered tone.

That's when the door swung open showing a much older Naruto, Sakura, and the same old Jiraiya. Kiyomi smiled at the two younger shinobi, "Ah. Naruto. Good. You've returned." Said Tsunade.

"Naruto? Sakura! Oh my! Naruto-kun, you look so handsome from the last time I saw you! And Sakura! You look stunning!" Said Kiyomi.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Said Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well as I live and breathe, finally got rid of that stupid mask I see, Kiyomi-chan." Said Jiraiya.

Kiyomi gave a light heart laugh, "Yeah. It lost it's purpose years ago." She said.

"Kiyomi? Ah! You're Kiyomi-sensei! Yuka's older sister!" Exclaimed Naruto jetting a accusing finger at her of shock.

A fit of laughs came from Kiyomi, "Yes, Naruto. How have you been?" She said.

After a few, Kakashi had returned once Tsunade had introduced him as he was the one to test Naruto and Sakura's new abilities. Kiyomi then asked about her own students that Kakashi had already promised to assist her. So as a result, Tsunade had Kiyomi and Kakashi combine the two teams for the testing, thinking it would be interesting to how far the seven of them had come. Plus, with Kiyomi being gone as long as she has, she bound to have new jutsus and style of fighting under her belt.

Afterwards, Tsunade dismissed them. Of course, Kakashi had disappeared right after Naruto presented him a new book, Icha Icha Tactics, and given the chance to dash off before Naruto and Sakura could fully protest. Kiyomi groaned, tucking a thought back to thrash that silver haired Hatake man to push off something like training. She couldn't blame him, after all, it's just how he works. Kakashi could and can only be Kakashi.

Kiyomi sighed as she met up with her students at a local tea house. They were sitting comfortably at a table discussing something when she arrived. Tamatsu sat with his back to the wall across the table from Hajime and Yuka. Yuka sat at the further end of the table with her on Hajime's right. Hajime sat next to her, but enough space between the two for one more person to sit. Kiyomi knew they weren't going to be pleased when she started to explain what is coming next to her students.

"Although I'm itching to test you guys here and now. It would not be suitable under the current conditions and the Lady Hokage suggested that we you three test along with Kakashi's former students. Which wouldn't be a problem, but of course thanks to Jiraiya's new book, Kakashi has now made himself scarce." Explained Kiyomi.

Yuka groaned, "Man! I want to show off the new justus that the Lady Hokage taught me!" Complained Yuka crossing her arms in a huff.

Hajime agreed, "Yeah. I second that! Kiyomi-sensei is there any chance that Kakashi-sensei will be willing do to the test today?" Said Hajime.

Tamatsu sighed, "That would be like prying food from a starving animal, Hajime." Said Tamatsu in a bored tone from his spot at the end of the table.

Yuka added, "Well at least now we have time for strategy." She said.

Hajime and Tamtasu agreed, "Naruto is at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Sakura is around somewhere, you know her haunts best Yuka. I'll be finding Kakashi to give me a piece of my mind. I'll see you three tomorrow with Sakura and Naruto. Bye~!" Said Kiyomi and vanished from sight.

Yuka stood up, slamming her hands on he table, "You guys go get Naruto and I'll get Sakura. We need to form a plan of attack against those two. We can't have the same thing happen again when we were genin!" Said Yuka.

"Since when did you become all grown up, Yuka?" Said Hajime.

Yuka blushed, "Shut up!" She snapped, twisting towards Hajime.

A soft tingling sound came from under her shirt. She quickly snatched at whatever made that sound. Hajime raised an eyebrow at the sound, "What was that?" He asked.

Her cheeks dawned a deeper shade of blush, "Nothing!" She said.

"So you finally maned up to asking Shino, huh?" Asked Tamatsu nonchanlantly.

"Tamatsu! You promised not to say a word!" Scolded Yuka.

"Shino! Really! I thought you would go for Kiba or Neji! Haha! But SHINO? HA HA-OW!" Laughed Hajime until Yuka punched out of his seat and several feet away from hitting the wall.

Yuka growled, "I said it is nothing. UNDERSTAND!" Said Yuka dangerously.

"Yes!" Answered Hajime promptly.

Tamatsu sighed, "What a pain. Yuka, I told you. You need to control that strength of your's. We don't need to have our comrades get hurt every time they joke or tease you about your love life. Knock it off, you're not a little kid anymore." Scolded Tamatsu as he leaned back against the wall, propping his legs up on the table for more relaxation.

"But! Yeah! Ugh! Alright. You're right, Tamatsu. You okay over there, Hajime? Or do I need to go get Tenten?" She said stressing hard on Tenten's name in a teasing fashion.

Now it was Hajime's turn to blush, "Shut up, Yuka!" He yelled.

"Hajime! What did I just tell Yuka! Damn it. You two are more of a pain in the ass than a mule. You both are more troublesome than to hear you continue your petty bickering. I'm going to go find Naruto and by then you two should be finished with your pissing matches." He said and left.

Yuka and Hajime stood there in shock that they're usually silent comrade snapped and scolded them like a father to children, "Wait up, Tamatsu! We're sorry! We didn't mean to piss you off!" Called Yuka chasing after Tamatsu with Hajime.

_*~Elsewhere~*_

"You know. I like those books too, but you don't see me running off when there are things to be done." Said Kiyomi sitting happily on the fence above Kakashi.

"Yes. I know. You know, wearing my clothes around Konoha is not very suiting of you." He said.

"Well I guess I need to get some new ones. Wanna come with?" She asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "No. I'm not much into girly things like shopping." He said.

"I could tell by your empty cabinets." She said with a laugh, "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Kiyomi." Started Kakashi.

Kiyomi stopped before she created the hand sign for her to vanish, "What is it?" She asked.

Kakashi glanced up at her, "You know Yuka is going to take her oath with that Shino kid soon as she figures out how." He said.

"Of course. She's acting way more assertive than she use to. I haven't had the chance to tell her. You don't give me much credit knowing my own family, Kakashi." She said and vanished.

Kakashi laughed to himself and went about his day. Kiyomi bumped into him later on and invited him for dinner. Which surprising to her, he accepted. The night went by easy and Kakashi stayed in the same bed as Kiyomi like before out of habit whenever he visited.

_~*Next Day*~_

Kiyomi and Kakashi were supposed to arrive at the training grounds that morning to meet their students, but no sign of either Jōnin for several hours more. The two Jōnin finally arrived well enough past the early morning time, both arrived from separate ways. The two received yelled complaints from four of the five students, Tamatsu lend against the fence quietly awaiting what was going to happen next.

Yuka crossed her arms over her chest. She had changed out of her normal clothes into her kunoichi training clothes, which were a V-neck plum spandex shirt with black mesh undershirt. A mid thigh black split shirt, plum knee high socks, white ANBU shin guard boots. Her arms were covered in the same matter as her legs, plum fingerless elbow high gloves with white ANBU forearm guards.

Hajime put his arms behind his head, leaning his weight onto his right leg, extending out his left. He wore about the same kind of clothes he wore when he was a genin. Instead, he wore a pale power blue turtle neck with a royal blue high collar vest, black cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals. Very plain compared to Hajime's boastful personality.

Tamatsu simply watch the scolding their teachers received from his loudmouth comrades. He wore a simple mesh long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and black shinobi shoes. Over his shirt, he wore a forest green floor length Jonin vest styled sleeveless coat.

Each one wore their headband around their neck, but all in different fashion. Yuka's was much like Kiyomi's, Hajime wore it as apart of his turtleneck, and Tamatsu wore his as apart of a thick black leather choker.

Tsunade and Shizune walked up to the awaiting ninja, "Kiyomi! What are you wearing?" Said Shizune.

Kakashi glanced to his right to where Kiyomi stood, she was crossed arm and looking away from him at Shizune. What he could make out, she wore a long coat style white kimono with a high collar. When she turned around, the front of her kimono was mostly open exposing her bustline cleavage. A plum under shirt peeked out from the seams of the kimono and at the bell sleeves. A lavender obi was tied strangely at her right hip with a salmon pink cord. Even though was long in the back it was much shorter in the front, ending at her knees where the back ended at her ankles.

Knee high black socks bounded just below the knee and at the ankle with white bands and matching white sandals. Kiyomi had her hair braided loosely back with a large lavender ribbon. Thin hairs blew loosely around her face as the wind lightly tangled itself in her hair.

"I don't understand what I'm wearing upsets you, Shizune." Asked Kiyomi.

"Do you think that what you're wearing is actually suitable in battle?" Asked Shizune.

"What I wear is more suitable than your tight fitted kimono, Shizune." Said Kiyomi.

Shizune was about to retort when Tsunade cleared her throat, "Sakura. Naruto. Tamatsu. Hajime. and Yuka. You are here to be tested by your former sensei. Show off what you all have learned." Said Tsunade.

"Yes mam!" Said the five younger ninjas.

After the small talk, Kiyomi and Kakashi lead their students out to the open field near three stumps. Kiyomi glanced over the land, "This brings back a lot of memories." She said.

"Yeah." Said Naruto. Kakashi agreed.

"Team seven and nine's first mission together." Said Sakura.

"That's right. Back when we had Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

Right when Kakashi mention Sasuke's name, it seemed a cloud of disappointment loamed over Naruto and Sakura. Naruto slumped over on his knees muttering something under his breath while Sakura drew herself in the fetal position muttering along with Naruto. Kiyomi blinked at the sight that what held in front of her.

"It seems his name is taboo with these two, Kakashi." She whispered to agreed.

Yuka and Hajime looked on at Sakura and Naruto with wonder as Tamatsu remained quiet. Then the sound of tiny bells rang through the younger shinobis' ears breaking Naruto and Sakura from their gloomy trance. The group look to their former senseis to see where the noise came from. Dangling from Kiyomi's left hand and Kakashi's right was a pair of tiny silver bells.

Kiyomi wore a smirk on her rosy lips, "Alright. Show us just how far you've all, you guys haven't given up on your Sasuke, have you?" Mocked Kiyomi. Kakashi chuckled.

Yuka clenched her fists tightly in anticipation. Hajime grinned. Tamatsu smiply smirked as he removed himself from the tree was against to join his comrades.

"Not a chance." Said Sakura standing up, gathering her composer.

"What the hell do you think I put myself through all this training for?" Said Naruto following suit.

"I didn't train like this for him, but for the sake of my comrades. Naruto and Sakura will need all the help they get to bring him back. So I'm game!" Said Yuka.

"I second that! We're here to bring Sasuke back and kick ass while doing so!" Exclaimed Hajime. Tamatsu gave a nod of quiet approval.

"Good." Said Kakashi, "The rules are the same as they were that first day. I don't care how you do it, but get these bells away from Kiyomi and I. And remember." Said Kakashi.

"If we're not ready to kill ya." Started Naruto.

"We won't get the bells. We remember." Finished Sakura.

"Exactly." Said Kiyomi. Yuka stared at the bells as they dangled from Kiyomi's hand, tempting anyone to grab at them.

"Show no mercy if you ever want to get these bells. You all have until sun rise tomorrow." Explained Kiyomi.

"It's a whole new ball game and I think we better get serious, Kiyomi." Said Kakashi, pulling up his headband revealing the Sharingan underneath.

"Going that far, eh Kakashi? Well, it time to pull off the training wheels on these kids finally." Mused Kiyomi stretching her arms high above her head.

"What is that supposed to mean, eh Kiyomi-nii?" Said Yuka pulling out her gloves from her waist pouch.

"Exactly how it sounds. She saying that all the training spars we had with her was a walk in the park to her." Said Hajime as he pulled out his gloves from his left cargo pocket.

"Well I guess we just have to prove ourselves to her that we are not those bratty little genin anymore, eh Hajime. Yuka?" Said Tamatsu.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Shouted Naruto dashing at Kakashi and Kiyomi.

"Naruto!" Called Yuka.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone! A **LOT** has been happening and I finally got a chance to sit and post this! ENJOY!


	21. Taking The Lead!

**Chapter Eighteen: Taking The Lead!**

* * *

_**Previously~!**_

_Yuka clenched her fists tightly in anticipation. Hajime grinned. Tamatsu simply smirked as he removed himself from the tree was against to join his comrades._

_"Not a chance." Said Sakura standing up, gathering her composer._

_"What the hell do you think I put myself through all this training for?" Said Naruto following suit._

_"I didn't train like this for him, but for the sake of my comrades. Naruto and Sakura will need all the help they get to bring him back. So I'm game!" Said Yuka._

_"I second that! We're here to bring Sasuke back and kick ass while doing so!" Exclaimed Hajime. Tamatsu gave a nod of quiet approval._

_"Good." Said Kakashi, "The rules are the same as they were that first day. I don't care how you do it, but get these bells away from Kiyomi and I. And remember." Said Kakashi._

_"If we're not ready to kill ya." Started Naruto._

_"We won't get the bells. We remember." Finished Sakura._

_"Exactly." Said Kiyomi. Yuka stared at the bells as they dangled from Kiyomi's hand, tempting anyone to grab at them._

_"Show no mercy if you ever want to get these bells. You all have until sun rise tomorrow." Explained Kiyomi._

_"It's a whole new ball game and I think we better get serious, Kiyomi." Said Kakashi, pulling up his headband revealing the Sharingan underneath._

_"Going that far, eh Kakashi? Well, it time to pull off the training wheels on these kids finally." Mused Kiyomi stretching her arms high above her head._

_"What is that supposed to mean, eh Kiyomi-nii?" Said Yuka pulling out her gloves from her waist pouch._

_"Exactly how it sounds. She saying that all the training spars we had with her was a walk in the park to her." Said Hajime as he pulled out his gloves from his left cargo pocket._

_"Well I guess we just have to prove ourselves to her that we are not those bratty little genin anymore, eh Hajime. Yuka?" Said Tamatsu._

_"Then what are we waiting for!" Shouted Naruto dashing at Kakashi and Kiyomi._

_"Naruto!" Called Yuka_

* * *

"So what are we waiting for!" Shouted Naruto dashing at Kakashi throwing several shuriken at him.

Kiyomi leapt away from Kakashi as he dropped to the ground to avoid the shuriken, retaliating by throwing several shuriken back at Naruto. Naruto leaping high into the air to avoid the attack and Kakashi sent a second wave of shuriken at Naruto.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" Said Naruto creating his hand sign and his clone quickly appear just in time to pull him out of the shuriken's path.

"Not bad." Muttered Kiyomi as Naruto landed and Kakashi dashed at him.

"Henge!(Transform!)" Called Naruto and the clone transformed into a large shuriken.

Just as Naruto twisted to launch the over sized weapon at Kakashi, his Jōnin sensei seized his weapon wielding hand and clamp his other hand on top of Naruto's head making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"That'll be enough of that, don't you agree, Naruto?" Said Kakashi.

As the dust swirled and started to settle around the two, Kiyomi's eyes widened from surprise. Naruto had already created a clone and had substituted it to place a kunai pointed at Kakashi's back.

"My my my. Kakashi looks like Naruto got the jump on you there for a minute, maybe those guys are a lot more mature than we thought they were." Mused Kiyomi.

Kakashi nodded, "I wouldn't say he's beaten me yet, Kiyomi. He still has a long way to go. It's obvious he is impatient as ever. He attacked before I even had the chance to say start yet." Said Kakashi.

"Just like old times." Giggled Yuka, Hajime agree.

"Can you blame us? We're just itching to teach you two a lesson about underestimating us." Said Tamatsu crossing his arms.

"A lesson, huh? You hear this, Kakashi? They're going to teach us this round." Said Kiyomi as a smirk lined her lips.

"Well, I guess we just have to start this properly then. The old fashion way." Said Kakashi.

A thick silence hung in the air among the seven shinobi. A few birds and rustling wind blowing threw the trees dared to try and break the quiet stillness of the moment.

"Ready..." Said Kakashi, his voice pricing through the minds of the excited young shinobi.

"Start!" Said Kiyomi and on cue Kakashi and her dissappear in a large cloud of white swirling smoke.

The five left behind students gasped in shock that their senseis had vanished right after Kiyomi spoke. Naruto looked around, "Aw come on! I can't believe he tricked me again!" Said Naruto surprised Kakashi had slipped away with a Kage bushin jutsu.

"Agh! You big dummy!" Called Sakura.

Yuka groaned, Hajime smacked his forehead in response of Naruto. Yuka looked over to Tamatsu, who currently took to the initiative to try to trace either one's charka. Tamatsu held up the hand sign for Dragon, "I can not get a trace on them, Yuka. So you're up." He said.

"Sakura." Said Yuka, Sakura nodded to her.

Both glanced around, "Anything, Sakura?" Asked Yuka.

"No. You?" Responded Sakura.

"Negative," Said Yuka looking straight up into the air, "So if they aren't above-."

The two girls stood next to each other as they face out towards the opening of the training grounds, "Then they are...BELOW!" Yelled both kunoichi in union, striking the ground hard.

The ground erupted as if a earthquake had just came through tearing the ground apart. Dusting and bits of earth settled and then Kiyomi bolted out of the ground, Hajime quickly formed hand seals, "Hitsuji, Uma, Tora, U, Mi! Doton: Devouring Earth! (Ram, Horse, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake. Earth Release: Devouring Earth!)" Called Hajime and in the crushed earth that Kiyomi had removed herself from a mouth of earth rose up like a dragon's head ready to make her a snack, but once the 'jaws' of the earth came down, a cloud of white smoke appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei. Found you both, didn't we?" Mocked Sakura.

Kakashi blinked and got himself out of the ground where he once hid. Kiyomi appeared in a swirl of wind and petals next to him, "Best we stop trying to pull lame tricks on them, they just might get the bells." Whispered Kiyomi.

"I just want to play with them some more to see exactly how far they want to go to get their comrade back." Said Kakashi with bold determination in his eye.

Kiyomi sighed, "Just do get caught blindsided. Seems Lady Hokage has turned Sakura-chan into a very skilled iryō-nin(medical-nin)." She said and vanished.

"That she has." Said Kakashi.

Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu took to the forest just before Kakashi vanished. Naruto and Sakura followed suit.

Kiyomi and Kakashi separated from each other to take on their students. Kiyomi sat in a tree watching Naruto take on Kakashi one on one. She looked around noting where her students were. She kept an eye on their chakra as she watched Naruto and Sakura take on Kakashi.

"Now where to find the real one." Said Kakashi.

"Right over here! Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi! (Konohagakure's Most Secret and Sacred Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!)" Said Naruto as he jumped out of a bush and made a mad dash at Kakashi.

Kiyomi's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me Naruto learn that stupid damn jutsu just so he could get payback at Kakashi for what he did to the boy. Geez!" Said Kiyomi smacking herself in the face.

Right when she smacked her forehead a burst of wind came through, "Huh?" She said and jumped away in time when slices of wind cut through the tree. Kiyomi dodge each of slice of wind and jumped away from branch to branch. Kiyomi landed on the ground and a hand shot out grabbing her roughly by her right ankle, "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!)" Said Hajime pulling his sensei into the ground up to her neck.  
Hajime emerged from the ground, Yuka and Tamatsu landed next to him, "Got you, sensei!" Cheered Yuka.

Kiyomi giggled, "Mmmmaybe." She said and vanish in a puff of smoke.

Yuka and her comrades jumped in shock, "Where is she?" Said Hajime looking around.

"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!(Lightning Beast Running Technique!)" Said Kiyomi and a beast of white lighting dash at high speed towards them.

"Yuka!" Called Hajime.

Yuka grabbed a kunai from her pouch and sliced her palm open, forming her hand seals quickly, "Now you get to see just how far I've come, Onee-chan! Ran Clan technique!" She said.

A pool of blood quickly came out forming itself in her hand, "Hurry Yuka! Take care of it while we follow the trail!" Said Hajime.

"Phoenix Blood Blade!" Yelled Yuka.

Kiyomi froze, "She's advance this much?" She said surprised as the blood become a short katana with a feathering side.

Yuka made quick work of the jutsu by slicing through it. Tamatsu and Hajime had followed the lightning trail and tried attack Kiyomi again. The battle went on and on. Kiyomi was starting to wear down. She rested against the base of a tree, hiding herself from her students. Trying to take deep breathes to slow down her heart rate and breathing, along with calming herself, her thoughts emerged through.

"They really have come really far. If they push this any longer and catch me just because I'm tired, I really will have to throw myself into some serious training." Said Kiyomi.

"How can we beat someone like Kiyomi-sensei?" Asked Hajime looking to his comrades.

Yuka paused then as if lightning struck her, "I got it!" She exclaimed.

Hajime and Tamatsu looked to her, "Got what?" Asked Tamatsu.

"Remember when Kiyomi-sensei gave me some special training back then?" Said Yuka with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah. You gain a lot from that training as we trained with you after she left remember?" Said Hajime in a bored, but annoyed manner.

Tamatsu thought for a moment, "What did you learn about Kiyomi-sensei, Yuka?" He asked.

Yuka smiled, "When she taught me how to use my blood blade I found out that our blades are equal. Dragon verses Phoenix will always come out as a tie." She said.

"So what? What does that have to deal with what we are doing now?" Asked Hajime impatiently.

"Everything, you ass. So shut up!" Snapped Yuka.

Tamatsu groaned, "Yuka, continue please." He asked.

"Anyway, every time Kiyomi-sensei and I fought, we just exhausted ourselves to a point where we couldn't make sense of anything. When Kakashi-sensei appeared out of nowhere, she was caught completely off guard! He even said he just walked up to her and she didn't even sense his chakra!" She explained.

"So if we keep pushing sensei harder and harder to that point we might just get the bells?" Said Hajime.

Tamatsu smirked, "That might just work. But Yuka, when we have a opening to grab the bells, use your blade as a guard so you'll be able to snag them." He said.

"Why Yuka is the one that can grab them?" Asked Hajime.

"Because you and I will be distracting our confused sensei with a jutsu she can easily deflect while Yuka uses one just like it, but it can hit home pretty hard, plus if Kiyomi-sensei caught on to it Yuka might be close enough to cut the bells off." He explained.

Hajime nodded, "Alright. Let's find her first." He said.

"On it." Said Tamatsu forming the hand seal from before to track their hiding sensei, "Alright, I got a trace on her. It's faint, but it's there. Let's finish this." Said Tamatsu. Hajime and Yuka agreed.

Kiyomi glanced around looking for them and currently trying to find Kakashi's chakra to see if he is alright, "Damn it. I can't get a trace of his chakra. He's too far away...or that I've beginning really push myself to my limit." She cursed at herself.

"Doton: Doryūsō! (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears!)" Called Hajime and five earth spears shot up and Kiyomi jumped high into the air.

"Red Dragon Blood Blade!" Yelled Kiyomi as a she allowed one of the spears to slice her left wrist. A red colored daitō blade shot out from her wrist, she sliced through the earthy spears that came at her to impale her.

"Fūton: Kazekiri! (Wind Release: Wind Cutter!)" Yelled Tamatsu sending blades of wind at his sensei.

Kiyomi tried blocking both assaults, but she decided she would best to run. Jumping branch to branch trying to distance herself from the two attack students, she jumped down and pinned herself against a tree to hide.

Breathing at a high rate, her eyes flickering around, and her head spinning, "Oi! Kiyomi-hime!" Said a familiar, but unwanted and annoying voice.

Kiyomi's eyes turned to see a waving and approaching Maito Gai, "Go away, Gai! We're in a serious training session!" She hissed as he came closer.

Gai stopped, "Training session? Hmfpt! You call this training? This is a walk in the park!" He boasted quite loudly stopping right next to her.

"_Go. **Away**_." She growled.

Then Gai disappeared in a large cloud of smoke, Kiyomi blinked, "Crap! A clone!" She cursed as a burst of chains were thrown at her. Deflecting the chains with her blade, she jumped away landing a few yards slamming herself into a hard body.

Kiyomi twisted around readying herself for a attack thinking it might be one of her students, but instead there stood Kakashi in the shadows. She put her blade up, "You're just another clone." She hissed.

"Ki..." Said Kakashi swaying slightly.

Kiyomi froze, her thoughts coursing through her brain. 'If it was a clone, wouldn't I set it off and it disburse?' She thought.

"If you're really Kakashi, tell me something only I would know." She said.

Kakashi stumbled forward, "You still wear Obito's Ran bell around your neck." He said as he walked out into the moon's light.

Kiyomi gasped at the sight of him, covered in cuts and his own blood. Kiyomi rushed forward, her blade retracting, and grabbed hold of him, "What happened Kakashi?" She demanded.

"The Akatsuki attacked us. Caught me off guard, grabbed Naruto, I couldn't get to him in time." He said.

Kiyomi looked around, "Yuka! Hajime! Tamatsu! Training is over with! Come help me now, we have a injured shinobi!" She called, but nothing.

"I hope they didn't get caught in the jutsu like Sakura did." He said.

"What?" Asked Kiyomi.

"Itachi's jutsu." He said.

Kiyomi growled, "YUKA!" She screamed.

Right when she screamed, Kiyomi heard a crack, "What the? Kakashi did you hear-? WHAT?" Said Kiyomi and looked to her injured comrade to see that Kakashi had turned into a statute and was breaking apart.

Dropping the Kakashi statute, Kiyomi looked around, but it was to late, "Doton: Tsuchi Kairō! (Earth Release: Earth Corridor!)" Yelled Hajime and quickly as he did a dome of earth went up and trapping Kiyomi in.

Kiyomi growled, "Now I'm really pissed off." She snarled.

Kiyomi beginning to fold her hands, "Ushi, U, Saru! (Ox, Rabbit, Monkey!)" She said and then clapped her hands together, "Lightning Cutter Wave!"

A surge of lightning appear in her right hand much like a Lightning blade would. Kiyomi reared back, "Grahh!" She yelled and punched as hard as she could at the wall of earth with her lightning filled hand.

When her hand came in contact with the wall, the lightning rushed through creating veins through the earth and the dome started to crack and break, "HN!" Yelled Kiyomi and did a second punch again into the wall.

The dome then started to collapsed, but instead of breaking from top, it crumbled and didn't give Kiyomi any opening to get out and fell on top of her. Once the dome finally finished falling, Kiyomi begin to dig herself out. As she crawled out, but then she felt a tug on her ankle, "Got you Kiyomi-sensei! Yuka now!" Called Hajime from under the rubble.

Yuka dashed out of the bushes with her blade at the ready, "Got 'em now! Those bells are good as ours!" She said as she rushed Kiyomi.

"Not just yet!" Yelled Kiyomi and then started to pull hard on her leg, taking Hajime with her, but Tamatsu intervened by attacking her head on. Kiyomi diverted and before she had a chance to retaliate, Tamatsu and Yuka disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"What the?" Said Kiyomi, then a two more hands clasped on her leg and with a hard tug she heard three voices say, "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!)" Yelled the three younger shinobi in unison.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Kiyomi as she was pulled up to her neck in earth.

Yuka, Tamatsu, and Hajime appeared out of the ground before their captured sensei. The sound of bells came to Kiyomi's ears, she narrowed her eyes, "How did you grab them?" She said.

Hajime laughed, "With the Kakashi clone!" He boasted.

"We knew you would be push pretty far by now and using Kakashi as bait would be perfect!" Said Yuka.

Tamatsu dusted off the dirt that still clung to him and spoke, "We just had to figure out how far you were before we use that route or we wouldn't be able to get the bells. Simple as that." He said.

"So it was bells or bust." Said Yuka.

"Kai! (Release!)" Said Hajime releasing their teacher.

Kiyomi climbed out, "Well, I guess you guys passed. Let's see if the others are finished." She groaned.

Yuka, Hajime, and Tamatsu grinned at each other, they finally beat their sensei.

~*~o~*~

"So you got defeated by your own book?" Said Kiyomi as she listened in on the conversation between Kakashi and his students.

"Yup. Seems so." Said Kakashi.

"Heheh. Bad part of it is that I couldn't spoil it for you." Said Naruto.

Kakashi's eye went wide, "Wha-wha-WHAT?" Said Kakashi in shock.

Everyone around him laugh, "Poor Kakashi-sensei." Said Yuka.

"Got tricked by the knuckle head. Wow." Said Tamatsu.

"How lame is that!" Laugh Hajime.

Tsunade and Shizune walked up to the group and congratulated them. Kiyomi walked over to Kakashi and spoke to him in hush tones.

"They tricked me with you." She said.

Kakashi looked at her, "With me? How?" He asked.

"A badly wounded you with a Akatsuki attack on top of it and a kidnaped Naruto. Had my head spinning. I need more training. If the enemy ever finds out I was open like that, I and everyone else around me will be killed." She said looking at her students with serious eyes.

"Kiyomi..." Said Kakashi. She looked to him with hard eyes, pain flickered beneath them.

"Kakashi! Kiyomi!" Snapped Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" Said the two distracted Jōnin.

"Explain this exercise to your younger comrades." Ordered Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Said Kiyomi stepping forward getting all eyes on her, "The point of this exercise is to see where your placement would land you." She explained.

"Placement?" Asked Yuka.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura!" Said Tsunade.

"Yes mam'!" Said the two in unison.

"You two are a team again, along with your old sensei. From this day on you will be known as Team Kakashi." Ordered Tsunade, then turned to Kiyomi's group, "Then same applies to the four of you, Team Kiyomi."

"We're a team again!" Exclaimed Yuka.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Hokage?" Asked Tamatsu.

"It means we all are no longer sensei and student. We are peers on equal ground." Said Kakashi.

With cheers and laughter, they groups left the training grounds. Talking of past and new, Naruto and everyone spoke of their missions and the things they've learn. Kakashi and Kiyomi walked next to each other with the group of young ones listening to their chatter.

"You guys have gotten stronger, that's for sure." Said Kakashi, his nose deep in his book, "I would never dreamed of you guys snagging those bells."

"Well, what can I say maybe I final surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei!" Boasted Naruto.

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen." Said Sakura shooting Naruto down.

Kakashi laughed, "I'm not over the hill quite just yet. In fact, just the other day I developed an unbelievable jutsu. Let me tell you, you guys wouldn't-" Said Kakashi then was loudly interrupted by Naruto's and Yuka's growling stomachs.

"Well Kakashi. I'll see you back your apartment tonight. Later!" Said Kiyomi and left with her team.

"Hey Kiyomi-sensei! We're hungry. Where do you wanna-" Started Yuka.

Kiyomi smiled, "My treat, guys. Pick a place to eat." Said Kiyomi.

Hajime pondered, "How about that new one down the road? It has an awesome oden, yakitori, and other great dishes." He suggested.

Kiyomi nodded, "Then lead on!" She said.

The group sat down at a table and took in the luxious set up, "Huh. Reminds me of a tea house down the Tea Country." Said Kiyomi glancing around.

A waitress walked up to their table, "What would you like to drink?" She asked politely.

Then out of no where, Kakashi sat down roughly next to Kiyomi, "This one here will have only tea. Please make it spring tea. The others can order what they like." He said pointing to Kiyomi when he mentioned 'this one.' The others ordered the same.

Kiyomi glared at Kakashi, "I'm treating my team, why are you here, Kakashi?" She asked in a hiss.

"Making sure you stay out of trouble." He responded.

"I'm sure my imouto-chan has my back and the bottle when she knows I had enough." Said Kiyomi bitterly.

"Now now, Kiyomi. Just trying to help you in making the right choice. After all, we are Jōnin that should set an example." Mocked Kakashi.

"To those that are either our rank or well enough close to it?" She retorted.

Kakashi stared at her, "Okay okay. You got a point." He said throwing his hands up.

The waitress came back with two pots of tea and five cups. Kiyomi reached for her cup and then out of no where, it abruptly cracked down it's side. Kiyomi froze, "An omen." She said in a whisper.

Yuka and everyone stared at the heavily cracked cup, "Something bad is going to happen. I'm going home." Said Tamatsu and stood up quickly, leaving the restaurant without a moment's notice.

"What was that about?" Asked Kakashi.

"Eh? Oh. Tamatsu has this thing about omens since his mom is a big superstitious person." Explained Yuka.

"Okay. But why?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well, you see, Tamatsu has had a lot of troubling things in his life that he thought he could have controlled if he watched out for omens, like his mother instructed. I really don't know much about it since his mother and himself don't like talking about their misfortunes. His father on the other hand was quite descriptive." Explained Kiyomi.

"Like that time in the ravine when he fell in that manure hole." Said Yuka.

"Or that time where my horse threw a shoe and hit him off his, which his horse got spooked and ran away. Poor guy had to ride double with Kiyomi-sensei." Said Hajime, then ordered his meal.

"So it's mainly a bunch of small things that build up?" Said Kakashi.

"Some, but not most. The one that effected the two most was when his grandparents died. Something about killing a spider in the morning." Said Kiyomi.

Yuka and Hajime shrugged. They four ate their meal and departed, "I'll see you guys at the Hokage office bright and early!" Called Kiyomi to them, "Don't forget to get Tamatsu!" The two waved bye and went home. Kiyomi and Kakashi went back to his apartment and fell asleep in their usual sleeping spots.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm back everyone! I'm SOOOO sorry for such the long wait. Things are been CRAZY! Between work, life, bills, computer going nuts, and other things I just haven't gotten the time to sit down. Anyway enjoy and r&r!**


End file.
